Strange Love
by Malina Scarlette
Summary: Kurama is going to commit suicide. But why? What new feelings will rise inside him, and by who: him or Yoko? slight K&B. *by the way I'm 18 now, not 14 the story took a while to write* THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SLIGHT YAOI i think!
1. Strange Love Part 1

Strange Feelings: Fanfic

By Krystal Owens

Age: 14

Categories- romance, drama

Anime type- yu yu hakusho

Anime characters- Kurama, Hiei, Boton, Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Koenma, and Keiko

Summary: Kurama starts to have feelings for Boton, but who's the unexpected person to rain on his parade and mess it up with another mission?

Kurama knelt beside a dying bush near the sidewalk. It was spring now and Kurama couldn't help be see some children crash through this bush. His main concern was not for the children however, but for the plant. It was torn and battered. It's branches were broken and twisted from weight it was not used to.

Kurama couldn't even see the kids. 'Lucky for them.' Kurama thought. He pulled a tiny seed from behind his hair. A glow of his _ki _surrounded him in swirling light. He gently tossed the seed down to the dying plant and smiled. The plant immediately jumped and a bright green leaves sprung forth into new life. 'There! That's better. I had better get home. Kasan will be making dinner soon. Don't want to be late.'

Kurama hurried down the sidewalk. 'Fifteen minutes until it will be ready.' Kurama was still several blocks from his house. In his rush pass the ice- cream parlor he ran into Kuwabara. "Sorry, Kuwabara- kun. I was just in a hurry." His green gems sparkling apologetically.

"No problem, Kurama- san. What's the rush anyway?" He pulled Kurama to his feet. While brushing himself off Kurama replied, "Kasan's making dinner and I'm going to be late."

"What's Shiori- chan making anyway?"

"Sushi and mochi I think." Kurama looked down at the crowded sidewalks. "I better go now. I'll call you later. Bye Kuwabara- kun!" Kurama suddenly ran off into the throng of people.

"Uh. Bye I guess?"

Kurama almost ran headlong into another person. "Sorry, ma'am." I'm still ten minutes away from home. Kasan will be worried about me. But Kurama felt unusually clumsy that day. He remembered in class he had dropped his books three times and ran into two of his senseis. He almost dropped the chemicals in Biology too.

'Maybe the park will be a shortcut and easy to run through than people.' Kurama thought. He turned right and headed into the park. There weren't a lot of people, several but not a lot. He looked at his watch again. 'Nine minutes left.'

Abruptly a beautiful girl with blue hair and a pink kimono appeared on her flying oar, or whatever it was. "Kurama- kun, we have a problem in Spirit World. Koenma- sama needs you right away."

"Can it wait? I'm late for Kasan's dinner."

"I'm sorry, Kurama- kun, it cannot wait." Kurama sighed. He had been about to ask her why she was there and now he knew. Kasan will be upset I missed dinner.

"Alright, Botan- chan, take me there."

When Kurama arrived in Koenma's office he found that Koenma was pacing and fuming. "How can I be of assistance, Koenma- sama?" Kurama asked politely.

"In anyway possible. I am glad you could make here today. We have a problem on our hands. Hiei has threatened many of the humans in your world and when I was about to stop him he disappeared, ran off. We can't find him. We think that you can help us. Hiei wants to get his hands on a portal to Makai, but when he does he continues to say that he can't leave yet."

"What does this have to do with Hiei- kun threatening humans?"

"Quite a lot actually. If Hiei has found a portal then he may escape at any time. However, there is a reason threatens but does not act and I believe that it has something to do with the portals, or something to do with you. We must stop his threats before he acts." Kurama was shocked.

"Me, Koenma- sama? Why do you belive that?"

"Because you, Kurama- kun, are a human _and_ Hiei's best friend."

"Oh. What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Hiei and bring him to his senses. See what's going on."

"I will do me best, Koenma- sama."

"Boton- chan, I want you to go with Kurama- kun to help him if he needs it."

"Yes, Koenma- sama."

After coming back from Koenma's office Kurama felt, not only clumsy, but responsible for something that did not appear to concern him at all. Boton could sense Kurama's unease. "What's the matter Kurama- kun? You've been awfully quiet lately."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Boton- chan." Boton smiled. Suddenly Kurama felt warmth growing in his heart. Boton's beautiful smile, long flowing blue locks, bangs that nearly covered her blue eyes. Her pink kimono settled about her nicely. Her bosom was round and fairly large, Kurama noticed. She looked stunning. He believed he loved her, but he was too shy to admit it. What would Boton think if she knew? What would everyone else think?

"Kurama- kun?" She asked chidingly. Kurama started.

"Yes, Boton- chan?"

"You're unusually quiet. Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"I'm sure. It's nothing. Boton- chan, can I search for Hiei on my own first? If I don't find him I will call you." Though he wanted her to stay close to him he needed to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Oh, right. Well, if you need me you know who to call! Buh- bye, Kurama- kun!" With that she flitted off.

Hiei will most likely be in the park somewhere, but first I have to check in with Kasan. When Kurama reached his house and opened the door he found Shiori crying on the couch.

"Kasan!" He hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shuichi- kun! I was so worried about you, Shuichi- kun!" She cried and pulled him into a firm loving hug.

"I'm so sorry, kasan! I'm sorry I'm late. I shouldn't have worried you. I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"It's okay, Shuichi- kun. are you hungry now?" Kurama stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, kasan. I'm very tired now."

"You should go to bed, Shu- chan."

"Yes, kasan. Good night."

"Good night, Shuichi- kun."

Kurama hurried to his room. After showering he got into his pajamas and went to bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Boton. She was gorgeous. He loved her he knew it. But he also knew he couldn't think of her at the moment. He had to think of Hiei. He would look for Hiei in the park tomorrow and talk to him. There had to be a reason Hiei would promise not to frighten or hurt humans and turn around and do it anyway. Finally sleep overtook Kurama's protesting mind and he slipped into his dreams.

The next morning, after a warm breakfast of pancakes and fruit and milk, Kurama took his jacket and put it on. "I'm going out for awhile, kasan!" He shouted so she would hear him from upstairs.

"Okay, Shuichi- kun." She knew that he was a good boy and needed his space.

Kurama set out with a hopeful nice smile. If he could find Hiei early he could spend more time with Boton. 'No! I can't think about her right now. I am busy and must find Hiei.'

He as he passed the ice- cream parlor he peered inside. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko were having ice cream inside. Kuwabara looked up and waved him in. Kurama sighed. 'I guess some ice cream won't hurt.' Kurama entered the ice cream parlor and went over to his friends. "Hello, Keiko- chan, Kuwabara- kun, Yuusuke- kun." He sat down beside Kuwabara. "So, Kurama, I heard Koenma gave you a mission. Why didn't he call me?"

"It's not that important, really, Yuusuke- kun." He was slightly embarrassed. Yet, it really was important, somehow. "I've been instructed to find Hiei, that's all."

"What did the shrimp do now? Dunk himself in the toilet and terrorize the people or somethin'?"

"Kuwabara- kun! That's not funny." Keiko snapped. "He's your friend too."

"Fine. Hiei- kun- Hahah- is our friend. Still sounds funny to call him –kun."

"Hmph!" Keiko sniffed.

"Actually, yes. He has been threatening humans."

"But he promised not to. Stupid jerk." Yuusuke insulted. Kurama could tell that he would have to tell them everything that had happened.

"Well that's the problem. Hiei has found a portal to Makai. Koenma- sama says that Hiei will not go in yet, for some reason. He thinks it has to do with me."

"You? What's so special about that?" Kuwabara asked rudely. Keiko kicked him under the table. "Ouch!"

"You're being rude!" Keiko snapped. Kuwabara muttered an apology. "So what does it have to do with you, Kurama- kun?"

"Quite a lot, actually, if Koenma- sama's theory is correct. I have to find Hiei, alone please, and talk to him and try to understand why he's doing what he's doing. I have to go now, sorry."

"All right no hurry. Eat your ice cream." Yuusuke insisted. Kurama sighed. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one if he tried.

Kurama found Hiei in the park about forty- five minutes later. The short dark figure was sitting on a limb in a tree. "What do you want?" Hiei said gruffly. "Koenma sent you didn't he?"

"Hiei- kun?" Kurama stared at Hiei, who was still in the tree hands behind his head, his green jeweled eyes sparkling. Hiei felt lost in those eyes.

"Hn." Hiei jumped down and landed in front of Kurama. "What do you want? He repeated.

"What's going on, Hiei- kun? What's going on with the portal? Why don't you go through? I know you miss your home." Kurama sat underneath the tree and Hiei followed, sitting on the opposite side of the tree.

"Hn. It's not time yet, baka kitsune."

"Hiei- kun, you can tell me. I'm your friend, right?" Kurama asked. Hiei snorted.

"Hn. I don't want to go. Makai is fine, but the Human World is better."

"How? I thought you despised humans." Kurama said. Hiei sniffed.

"Hn. I do, baka!" Hiei said shortly.

"Hiei- kun, if you hate humans do you hate me?" Kurama asked quietly. It was something he had been wondering for awhile.

"Baka kitsune, you are part human part youko." Kurma smiled. It was Hiei's way of saying that they were friends.

"Hiei- kun, I'm why you don't go through the portal aren't I?" Kurama murmured.

"Hn."

"Hiei- kun…"

"I'll stop threatening humans! It's really fun though, haha."

It was lunch time. Kurama had finally managed to get Hiei to talk and tell him everything he wanted to do, or was about to do. He had to stop by Koenma- sama's office to tell him. Boton- chan appeared out of nowhere. "Boton- chan?"

"Bingo! Need a life to Koenma- sama's?"

"Yes, thank you." He sat on the oar thingy behind Boton and blushed. He couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. He was sitting with his crush. Boton's slick blue hair flew behind her into Kurama's face. He savoured it's scent.

"What are you doing, Kurama- kun?"

"Oh! Nothing really. Just holding tight."

"You don't have to worry about falling, I won't let you."

"Boton…" Kurama whispered, his cheeks bright red.

"Koenma- sama, Boton- chan and Kurama- kun are here to see you."

"Send them in." A minute later Kurama and Boton entered the room and sat down in front of Koenma's messy desk littered with paper and stamps. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yes, actually. You were correct in your theory. He admitted that he didn't want to go through the portal because of me. He didn't want to leave me behind feeling sorry because I couldn't get into Makai. I think he feels bad that I'm trapped in a 'weak human body', but I'm fine. He said that he was threatening humans for fun and because he thought they were stupid. He immediately apologized to afterward, knowing that I am a human now."

"Thank you Kurama, but…"

"He said that he'd stop terrorizing them if you'd get off his back."

After the appointment Kurama went back to the park. He couldn't sense Hiei's _ki_. Hiei had left the park. Boton had dropped him off and had asked him something, but hadn't heard it. "Kurama- kun, are you listening!" Boton put her hand on her hips and scowled at him. She looked so damn cute! Kurama could feel his low abdomen tighten. He giggled and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry, Boton- chan. I was distracted." He stepped closer to her. "But," He whispered, "you're so cute like this."

"Kurama- k…" Kurama leaned down and kissed her lips. Boton blushed and returned it. Kurama took advantage of her slightly parted lips. He expertly slid his tongue between her lips turning it into a wet kiss. They parted their mouths, panting. "Kurama- kun."

He kissed her again holding her mouth to his. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed his passionate kiss. He moved his hands over her shoulders and kissed her neck. His hands slid over her bosom and held her waist. "Boton- chan, forgive me." He moved away from her.

"Kurama- kun, what's wrong."

"I didn't mean to do that, Boton- chan. I have shamed myself, and you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kurama- kun." She started. "I liked it, a lot, really I did." She murmured in his ear.

"Really?"

"Uh- huh." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Doumo, Boton- chan." He took hold of her waist, smiled mischievously, and kissed her vigorously.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, flushing with embarrassment.

"You will see…" He pushed her down. "I'm gonna show you lots of stuff." They smiled at each other, both unawares of what was really going to happen next.

my fic! I hope you liked it!

It was my first one so it might not be that good!

Please be nice!


	2. Strange Tears

Strange Tears

Kurama felt awkward when he was around Botan. Ever since that wonderous night when he and Botan clicked he felt strange around her. He couldn't figure out whether it was from being an adolescent human or his Youko side peaking. But one thing he knew for certain was that he was in love with her.

A week ago they had shared and experienced a sensational feeling together, where they were souring together as one and their bodies had to meet a new demand.

Kurama's kasan, Shiori, for one could see a dramatic change in the way Shuuichi- kun acted. All though she said nothing she knew it was probably a problem he wanted to solve himself, but she knew that he was in love with someone.

Kurama paced his room several times and was becoming quite dizzy. If he didn't know his rooms before he knew it perfectly well now. It was Sunday, no school, and he was very bored. But he was also afraid to leave his house for fear he would see Botan- chan again. This aggravated him, for he had never felt like this before and never been afraid to see someone.

Finally Kurama flopped onto his bed and sighed heavily. He wore a pair of boxers and black slacks. He was bare- chested and he didn't have on socks. He just couldn't get the image of her body out of his mind. Her eyes, her hair, her bosom, her kimono even turned him on. But it also made him sad, because he didn't want to see her again, or did he? He didn't know.

He decided to finish his homework, a poem about what love means to him, now before he forgot about it; despite the fact that he had the best grades in school. He sat down at his desk, and began to doodle absentmindedly on the blank sheet of paper while thinking of what to write.

The sun was about to set which meant that Shiori would be done with supper soon. Kurama sighed again and looked down to surprise himself with a bunch of squiggly lines. I crumpled it up and threw it in the waste bin beside him. He drew out another piece of paper and began to write.

When I see love I know it

She is standing there

Her long strands of bright blue hair

Waving a greeting to me

Love is what I feel when

I soar through the sky

It is when cry without knowing why

Love is that special someone who is always with me

Love is her

Kurama read three times and decided, no matter how stupid it sounded, that it would have to do. "Shuu- chan, supper is ready!" Kurama put down his pencil and looked up.

"Arigato, okasan!" He replied. He quickly threw on a shirt and hurried down stairs.

Dinner was made up of rice balls, sushi, and a mix of vegetables. Kurama silently picked up his chopsticks and began eating. "It's very good, okasan." Shiori smiled sweetly.

"Arigato, Shuu- chan. Has everything been okay?" Shiori's smile was permanent it seemed as she ate. She picked up some sushi and ate it.

"Not really, okasan. I've been fine. Just tired." Shiori's smile never slipped. Kurama's voice sounded weary.

"Shuu- chan, you should sleep more. Are you sure everything if fine?" She asked with concern. Kurama smiled weakly.

"Yes, okasan, everything is okay." Kurama finished his rice and continued eating his sushi.

"Did you do anything special today?" Shiori didn't look convinced that everything was just fine, but she stilled smiled. She loved her son and would do anything to help him. But some things, whether she liked it or not, he had to deal with on his own.

"I wrote a poem for school. But nothing real interesting." Kurama put down his chopsticks and to a drink of his soda.

"Shuu- chan, you should go outside. You haven't been outside today at all." Shiori frowned slightly, but still looked easy going. Kurama sighed.

"Yes, I should take a walk." Kurama stood up, leaving half his meal untouched. "I'm not hungry, okasan. It was really good, though." Shiori stood up also.

"Shuu- chan, you know you can talk to me whenever you want don't you?" Shiori gave her son a heart warming smile and began to clear the table.

"Okasan, let me help you."

"It's all right, Shuu- chan. I can do it. You go take a walk or a relaxing bath. Or, perhaps, both." She giggled.

"Arigato, okasan." Kurama slid his feet into his tennis shoes and pulled on a light jacket for the night air could be chilly. "I'm going out, okasan."

"All right, Shuu- chan. Be back soon, okay?"

"Hai!" Kurama acquiesced.

The night air was relatively cool and he didn't really need his jacket. He knew Botan would not be out this late, unless Koenma sent her on another trip for a mission or something. Kurama took a deep breath to clear his mind and start sorting out his thoughts.

The park ,which was near his home, was just where he needed to go to relax and think. Then a nice warm bath to organize those thoughts and think some more. Okasan would be angry and disappointed with him if she knew he had had an experience way beyond his years of knowledge, yet it had been pleasant. And he had shared with someone he loved. It really didn't apply to him because, although he was half demon half human, he had shared it with the Grim Reaper, who nobody knew until they died and they only got to know her during a brief few minutes before they left.

As he sat down under a fairly large tree he heard a familiar voice talking to him. "Out for a night stroll?" The voice was deep and almost uncaring, but Kurama knew better.

"Hiei- kun?"

"Hn." Hiei sat beside Kurama. One thing Kurama got to know about Hiei was his obsession with trees. They reminded him of home, Hiei said. Kurama truly admired Hiei for his kindness whether he cared to openly share it or not.

"I'm thinking actually." Kurama took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Would Hiei understand? Kurama was sure Hiei knew what love was whether he pretended to not know or not. But he wasn't sure if Hiei would care or if Hiei would shun him. Why would Hiei shun him Kurama had no idea.

"Hn. You think too much, kitsune." Hiei crossed his strong arms over his muscular chest, which was covered with a dark cloak.

"I am having a human issue. Hiei- kun would not care to listen." He added playfully.

"Hn. Baka, kitsune. You're not a human. Tell me." He was so insisting. Kurama grinned and hid his smile behind his long red hair.

"Well, I have fallen in love. It's someone you know, I'm sure, quite well." Kurama turned crimson.

"Kayko?" Hiei guessed. Kurama shook his head.

"Nope." Kurama smiled with embarrassment. Hiei's eyes sparked.

"Botan." He said shortly, his voice very deep, but unpleasant.

"Yes. I can't help it Hiei. I… Did something with her that I thought I'd never do as a human." Hiei snorted and stood up.

"Though, I hate Botan, I think you should go whatever way your heart goes, baka. That's all there is to it." And with that he flitted away. The only thing Kurama could see was a black blur.

At home, Kurama kicked his shoes off, hung up his jacket and walked upstairs. "I'm home, okasan."

"Welcome back, Shuu- chan. You will get plenty of sleep, won't?"

"Hai, okasan. Good night."

"Good ngiht."

Inside his room he threw off his clothes, and went into the bathroom. He turned the water all the way to hot and slid in. "Ahn." He ducked his head under the water and came back up.

Tomorrow would be another day that he would wrestle with his heart until he found an answer.


	3. Good Advice

Good Advice

Kurama figured if he took a bath he would be able to sort everything out. Though his thoughts were jumbled, Hiei's advice became more apparent and confusing to him. _Follow my heart? What does it mean? _If it was someone else Kurama would know what it meant, but that wasn't the case.

He woke up to get ready for school to find that he still didn't have the heart. He took a deep breath and pushed the covers away only to find that it was cold in his room. He jumped in the shower for a few minutes trying subside his thoughts. After wetting his long red mane he shampooed it and conditioned it. Rinsed and washed.

He met Shiori downstairs with his pink uniform on and his school shoes. "Good morning, Shuu- chan. I made breakfast." Kurama smiled as best he could.

"Good morning, Okasan, Thank you." He sat down at the table and stared at his breakfast. Normally he would it all, but today it looked unusually large. He had two pancakes, mixed fruits, bacon and eggs, toast, and milk. Kurama blinked and smiled at his mother. "Thank you, Okasan." Kurama took two bites of hit toast drained his milk glass and headed for the door. "I'm leaving for school. Breakfast was great. Bye."

"Shuu- chan? Shuu- chan…" But he was all ready outside.

He felt bad about just leaving Shiori without an explanation and not answering her, but lately he didn't feel like talking to anyone; with Hiei as the exception."

In his classes he hardly paid attention. He kept thinking about Botan again. Her smiled lifted his spirits slightly but it would've been better if she was there with him not in his memories. _She'll be angry with me for not talking to her._ Kurama smiled and tried not to chuckle with the image of Botan scolding him.

"Do you find something amusing, Minamino- san?" Kurama started and stood up. "Perhaps you would like to share?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Sensei. It was just a lame joke that a friend told me." He spread his hands to indicate that it wasn't important. The class, however, leaned closer. "Really, it's lame anyway. I didn't mean to interrupt, Sensei." The Sensei nodded.

"Then, perhaps, you could do the problem on the board." Kurama sighed quietly and went up to the board. He picked up a piece of chalk and began writing the problem out. _I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just not feeling well, I guess. Is this heartache or am I really ill? _Kurama wasn't really paying attention to what he was writing on the board; some boring math problem. He was in mid thought about Botan's features again when the class went dead quiet and burst out laughing and making fun of him about how horny he was. It was then that Kurama realized what he had written on the board. In big letters was the word S-E-X. Kurama gasped and turned red.

"Oi, Minamino- san what girl's pants are you trying to get in?" One of his male classmates teased.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing! I'm out of our Suuichi- kun club!" One of the girls cried.

"N… no. It's not like that… Really…" He tried without success.

"Quiet!" The Sensei scolded. "Now, Minamino- san, what was the purpose of writing the word on the board?" His lips writhed with distaste. Kurama couldn't take the humiliation anymore and the embarrassment, or not rally being himself.

"Because I fuckin' tired of this fuckin' school! And I really am horny! Yeah, that's right, Im' a crazy son of a bitch! And this class should be damned!" Kurama yelled. When he was finished he panted. He had never sweared like that in human form. The sensei gasped at him in shock and flushed. The whole class of was dead quiet, none of them moved or said a word. None of them had seen Suuichi so angry. Suuichi was calm and quiet and logical, and he never cussed. This was a new Suuichi.

"Minamino- san I am going to have to… Minamino- san!"

So embarrassed was he that he ran out of the room crying softly, his long red hair hiding his face so no one could see. He ran from the school and into the park near his house. He had never thought he would ever do that. They would call Kasan and what would Kasan think? She would be hurt by this._ What have I done? _He wept.

Suddenly, out of thin air, Botan appeared, wearing her usual pink kimono and her hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked a mixture of upset and angry. Kurama looked up and this was just what he needed to recover. He needed to see Botan again and that was why he had been acting strangely. It had just occurred to him that that was the reason. His heart had given his this advice. _Hiei was right. All I have to do is follow my heart. I wonder what he'll do if I try to thank him? _Kurama smiled. "Botan- chan, what are you doing here?" He stood up just as she sniffed.

"I came to see how my lover was doing, considering the fact that you're crying and all. But when I'm crying it makes no difference to you. I can cry all day." Kurama didn't say anything. Botan slapped him, but all he did was smile. She began to yell at him. "You ignored me all this time! After everything we did you didn't feel…" Kurama put his fingertips on her lips, caressing them. Then he leaned down swiftly, but gracefully. Botan now knew that Kurama's lips were on hers.

He expertly slid his tongue between her lips and teeth. Their tongues met in a wet, soft caress. Then he moved away. "Botan- chan, I'm sorry I ignored you and kept away. I was unsure of how I felt. But I know now." Botan tilted her head to the side.

"Well all you had to do was say so." And she turned her nose up. Kurama msiled at this.

"You should know not to tease a fox, Botan… Chan. I will have to punish you." Botan was enwrapped in Kurama's strong, yet very, adolescent arms. Kurama swiftly kissed her face, neck, and shoulders.

"Kurama… It's a public place!" Botan yelped as if she had been plunged in cold water. But Kurama couldn't wait. He was too aroused and happy to see her. The park was empty anyway. Every one was at school or running errands.

"I'm sorry- Botan- chan. It's my fault we had to be away from each other." Kurama pulled deeper into the abandoned park. He finally smelled out a vacant and acceptable tree. He pushed Botan down at the base of the tree. She started to protest but Kurama covered it with a kiss to her lips.

He pushed her kimono down her shoulders. Though it didn't show anything. All he wanted to do was kiss her chest and run his tongue down it. "Kurama- kun…" But she covered her protests but sighing when he slid his warm wet tongue on her skin. Abruptly, he pushed her kimono to her waist and busied himself with her breasts. He moved between her thighs.

At that moment Botan said his name and Kurama lost all sanity.

They flew together under the sky of day. The sun, hidden behind trees but still visible. The sky bright with warmth and happiness. The clouds puffy with liveliness. The trees sheltering them from onlookers and people's gaze. The grass soft, fresh, and green as their bed. The main tree provided them a memorable event to share amongst themselves. Kurama knew what he was doing and he felt better. Words were not enough to explain how he had changed back to his normal self. Only actions and evidence, mainly to his teachers and family, could show that he really meant no harm, even if he did serve detention, and by all means he knew he deserved it. But now another demand commanded his attention. The demand of warm souls and fire rushing through his body to Botan's and he knew she felt the same way too. He had finally figured out how he felt. Wait until next time when he had to thank Hiei. GIGGLE


	4. The Beginning of the End

Kurama felt really tired and his head ached. He struggled to stay awake in class. His headache made him sleepy and his thoughts hazed. He remembered the teacher talking about numbers and Kurama's mind strayed. He still felt uneasy about yelling in the class and been having private sessions with Mariko- sensei after class as a detention. His fellow classmates looked uneasy as well. Some of the boys laughed and made jokes of it and dome of them praised Kurama, thinking that he did it because he was angry with the teacher. The girls were very disappointed and some cried openly in the class. They kept saying how perfect he had been and they even withdrew their "Shuichi Club". Kurama was ashamed of himself but he knew it would pass.

The teacher had just called on him so he wouldn't call on him fro awhile anyway. Kurama, no matter how he tried, could no longer keep his eyelids open. Everything went black and Kurama hadn't realized this. A picture flashed in his mind, a familiar picture. Of a certain demon with wings who couldn't fly. As soon as it came it was gone.

"Shuichi. Shuichi? Shuichi!" Kurama started awake and stared into the eyes of a girl. Kurama was a bit saddened by the image he had seen. The girl was haired and had shining dark eyes. Kurama jumped and looked around. The teacher was filing papers on her desk and the bell had rung all ready. Mariko- sensei looked up at Shuichi. "I will be with you in a moment Shuichi."

"Yes, Mariko- sensei. Who is this?" Mariko- sensei gave him a quizzical look.

"Who, Minamino- san?" Kurama gestured toward the girl in front of him. "Are you sure you're all Minamino- san?" Kurama didn't understand it.

"Never mind, Mariko- sensei."

"Are you prepared for your extra lessons, Minamino- san? You know what you've done wrong, yes?" Shuichi stared at the girl and sighed.

"Yes, sensei, I understand what I have done. I am greatly sorry for my outbursting actions. I should not have cursed in class or at all." Shuichi had lied to his mother. Shiori didn't know about his detention, or his love affair with Botan, or his outburst in class. If she knew he had cursed she would be greatly disappointed in him. And besides she had her boyfriend over every night. He was a good man for her.

The girl stared at him and then suddenly disappeared. "Uh, wait!" Mariko- sensei gave Shuichi a questioning look. Oh, great now I'm seeing things too. He thought frustrated.

"I'm not going anywhere, Minamino- san. You look pale." Mariko- sensei came over to him and placed the back of her hand upon Kurama's forehead. "you are burning up, Minamino- san. I will let you alone with detention until next week, you need some rest. I will call your kaasan."

"No!" Mariko turned and stared and Shuichi's burst. "Forgive me. I need to sleep. I will home. It's not that far and I do not wish to burden kaasan with having to pick me up when she has company." Kurama sighed and took a deep breath in. His chest constricted. He feared his fever had something to with his heart.

"Be careful, Minamino- san . And sleep well."

Once Kurama was outside on the side walk with his book she tried to sort out his thoughts. His heart grieved. He loved Botan and had to meet her. But he promised himself that on this day of every year he would do nothing that he absolutely did not have to do. So in other words the only thing he would do that day would be go to school and go to his room afterward.

Suddenly Kurama felt a familiar demon energy near him. Hiei. He still had to thank Hiei for his kind words of heart. Yet, Kurama would not do it just then. Kurama felt an abrupt wave of dizziness surround him. Next thing he knew he was unconscious.

Kurama awoke groaning, every muscle in his body protested his movement. He was lying on a pallet. He checked his surroundings first before anything else. He was in fairly large cave. In the near distance he could hear the roaring of a waterfall. Beside him rocks formed as sitting places for people to sit. He was lying next to a hot spring inside a cave. It completely fascinated him how a hot spring could be inside a wonderful cave like that. Behind the large rocks was a cooler place to bathe or swim just not as large; it was actually quite small. Apparently people liked the hot spring more compared to the cool waters behind it that were fresh and came from, only to Kurama's imagination, a beautiful waterfall. There was a cloth on his forehead and Kurama was just too tired to notice much else about the cave or about where he was or what he was sleeping on or if there were any people around.

His fever raged preventing a good sleep. He as restless and he didn't know what was going on. His _ki _was so low Kurama could hardly feel it. He began to worry and later began to panic. Yet the fever did not give in. When he woke again he was still too exhausted to move or realize where he was. He knew one thing fro sure.

A strange person was kneeling beside him. There was also a familiar _ki_ near to him. Kurama could sense the _ki_ but he could not place it like usual. His mind was fuzzy. The person had purple silky hair that went to his shoulder blades and loose strands fell across his face. His eyes with a very seductive silver. His attire consisted of a strange wrap made of some material completely alien to him. The man reached over to feel his forehead and replace the cloth with a cooler wetter one. Kurama blacked out again.

When he awoke he found his strength had returned. The pallet was becoming hard and uncomfortable to sit on. There was a bowl and a cloth on its edge next to him, accompanied with a set of cloth material that looked like an oversize white nightshirt and loose white slacks. Kurama's _ki _was weak but it was still there. He dared not use it yet. His own attire consisted of a button up shirt and black slacks that he had somehow changed into before starting the walk home after school. He suddenly remembered his kaasan and how worried she would be to find out he had not returned.

"I see you have awakened. You seem better. Stronger." Kurama's head whipped around in apparent fright. He couldn't say why he was frightened, but he was for some odd reason. "You have been out for eight nights and almost nine days. You are hungry. Eat." Suddenly food appeared in front of Kurama. He feared that he was not strong enough to eat it. The man was generous and he respected him for his help. This man, Kurama realized, was the same one who had given him another cloth to place on his hot forehead.

The food was delicious. He ate the chicken and drank the delicious sake ravenously. He was bewildered when he had eaten it all and was still hungry. The man only chuckled as if seeing a small confused child, and more food appeared in front of Kurama. As fascinated as he was with the magic he was more fascinated by his hunger. He ate until he was to full to eat more and slipped into a dreamless sleep. It was only afterwards that he had realized that the food had been drugged with a harmless ingredient to help him sleep.

Kurama found clothes near the pallet and took it upon himself to check them. They were indeed not the clothing the man had been wearing and he hadn't seen anyone else, if there was anyone else. Kurama felt its silkiness and it reminded him of the shiny smoothness of purple hair.

Kurama tugged at his half buttoned up shirt furiously. Finally it gave and came off. He struggled to slip out of his slacks and he was already bare foot. Now completely naked Kurama chose the cool water to bathe in rather than the hot one. He did not want to risk getting another fever. After bathing his body Kurama got out and quickly dressed in the clothing that was provided for him.

"I see you are clean now." The man again. Kurama whirled.

"Yes. I am sorry I don not know your name, but I am grateful you have helped me recover." He bowed his head respectfully to the young man.

"Recover, you have not. But you are coming quite close. You need more rest. You should not overexert yourself. My name is Okiada- sama." Kurama gasped as he realized that this man was the leader of some tribe or clan. He immediately dropped knees.

"Forgive me, Okiada- sama. I am honored you have helped me."

"Forgiveness for what? You did not know. I want you to know that I am the only one who dressed this way and you are the only one who dresses that way." He gestured toward Kurama's attire. "I went through great difficulty to get that for you to wear, knowing that you would be uncomfortable in anything else." Another gasp escaped his lips. He could sense Hiei's energy near him, but that was not the cause of his gasp.

"I am truly sorry. I am grateful to you, Okiada- sama."

"Rise. You are strong enough to leave the protectiveness of the cave. This is where everyone bathes. They did not disturb you while you slept. It was my order."

"Thank you, Okiada- sama."

"Come, meet the rest of the clan. It is many, but friendly."

"Yes."

Kurama followed the leader out feeling strangely covered. He suddenly developed an interest in the men at the clan. They were strong and muscular and simply gorgeous. It reminded him of Hiei. He was a small Koorime, but his curves were nonetheless smooth.

Kurama realized that the people of the clan did not make an attempt to hide their bodies. Yet when they looked at him, the woman blushed and the men flushed. It was getting dark and they were eating. Kurama was not hungry after all the food he had eaten before he slept earlier.

Kurama was filled with different deserts and meals that night. He heard many stories and chants and songs. Kurama was feeling a whole new culture. But he was not ready to give up his clothing. Yoko edged into his mind and tried to talk to him, but Shuichi would not let him. Yoko was the last thing he needed. Or was it?

Kurama was filled with joy and unceasing happiness when he reached his pallet for bed. "You have enjoyed yourself yes? But a loved one is still aching your heart." It was not a question. "The loved one's Day has passed and it is time move on. I see you are quite joyed yet, your lovely green gems give away your aching heart."

"Okiada- sama, I do not wish to burden you. It is nothing really."

"I may be a young leader but I am wise and I can hunt for my clan and heal those who need it most. We have a saying here in the clan that may be equal to your saying that says, 'Always follow your heart.' Ours says, 'Do not let two roads diverge for one will guide and the other will mislead.'" Kurama had trouble understanding this quote. "You are new here and new to our ways. Yet you have adapted well today and have spent, still, most of your time sleeping while you are here. To be honest we do not want you to stay too long. A day or so is enough. We are hearty folk but do not like to be diverted from our ways." Kurama moved to interrupt, but the leader stalled him by holding up his hand. "You heart is still filled with grief. If I am not mistaken this loved was lost long ago am I correct?"

Kurama sighed unable to lie to this great man who helped him during his illness. "Yes, Okiada- sama. It is true." The leader nodded.

"Your loved one's soul has rested, yet you wish it not to, why? Why do you want to interrupt your loved one's Soul Resting? You loved one's spirit will always be with you, inside you if you truly cared for each other. You loved one will always love you, yet if you try to keep its soul from resting it will become a restless spirit and unable to hold. Your loved one is good do not let your loved one become frustrated." Kurama nodded, but he really didn't understand. And the leader was not blind. He knew fully well the the boy would not understand yet but in the future he would.

"Thank you, Okiada- sama. I wish there was something I could give you as a good bye gift or a thank you gift, but have nothing."

"Ah, but that is untrue yes?" Kurama blinked at the smiling man. "Your spirit will always be with us and your presence is enough a gift fro our hearts. Go with the Light. Go with your God." And with that Kurama disappeared.

Kurama found himself whirling with the swirling stars and glitter and color. He found himself thinking the unthinkable. Reaching the unreachable. Doing the impossible. Loving the unlovable. He found himself hurt from the love of his mother.

When his eyes opened he sensed Hiei's _ki_ outside his window. He was in his room and he had not been asleep long, at least that's what he felt. Suddenly he felt as though something had changed something was going to happen. He suddenly screamed and cried out his mother's name. "Okaasan! Okaasan come to me! Help me! KAASAN!"

His mother came running into his room panting and out of breath. "Shuichi! Are you all right?" She was at his bedside in one step deeply concerned for her son. She knew he was ill. "Shuich…"

"Oh, kaasan!" He wrapped his arms around her neck weeping. "Where am I?"

"You are at home, Shuichi- kun."

"Who am I?"

"You are Shuichi Minamino." She knew her son confused and therefore answered his absurd questions.

"How old am I?

"You are almost 17, Shu- chan."

"How long have I been sleeping, kaasan, please tell me how long? How long!"

"Hush, Shu- chan. You are tired and need rest. You have not been asleep for long, only almost twelve hours. You are still burning up. Sleep, Shu- chan, sleep." But he didn't want to sleep. He was a restless baby, squirming out of his mother grip. But finally he decided to relax. Sleep was coming quickly. But when he opened his eyes to say good night to his mother she was engulfed in flames. Fire licked her defenseless body. And he tried to get to her in the corner. Kaasan! He wanted to scream to cry, but he couldn't. Fire burned his house to the ground. Burned his mother, burned his mother's boyfriend, burned everything except Kurama. Except Shuichi. He watched horrified as his mother burned and screamed bloody murder. Another man was there. Kuronue. He too burned and screamed begging Kurama to save him. Kurama could only save one of the three. He chose his mother, but Kuronue nagged at him calling him traitor! Calling him evil things.

No Kuro would never say such things, but he had.

Kurama awoke in a cold sweat crying and sobbing for his life. Begging for the fire to retreat to grant him mercy. Sweat beaded on his temple and he grew more frightened. He clutched the bed sheets. He had had two very strange dreams and he to calm himself. But it was near impossible. The first one didn't really matter to him. He would remember that one for life any way, but the other one.

He began thinking of Hiei. Why hadn't he come? Why didn't he come help him and his mother? Hiei had always been Kurama's friend and hadn't minded his mother, so why didn't he come in the dream?

A tap on the window diverted his thoughts. In any other occasion the tap would have been more welcome but he was angry with Hiei. He wasn't exactly sure why but he was.

Kurama glanced at the window and turned over, facing his back to it. He missed Botan. He hadn't realized he had missed her until just now. He felt ashamed that he hadn't though about her in the last week. But more important issues demanded his attention.

Another thing he felt ashamed of was lying to his mother. Shiori had been through a lot to tame Kurama and he repaid by lying to her. He had lied to her about detention and Yoko who nagged at his brain trying to make him remember Kuronue. His deeply passionate friend had died because of him, because Yoko wanted a stupid mirror that could show him his future. Kuro had said it was broken when he tried it out but turned and told Yomi, who was now king, that it wasn't broken, that he had no future. Kuro had been deeply upset about not having a future with Kurama and yet all Kurama could do was lie about him, act as if he never lived except for that day. And really Kurama never did anything that had to do with activity within the week of Kuro's death. After the week was over Kurama went back to normal, though he still grieved for his lost friend, partner, and teacher.

Another tap came to the window. It sounded as if Hiei was annoyed, irritated. Let him. He wouldn't save my mother so he doesn't deserve to be here. He missed Botan- chan.

The tap came more and more yet it was quiet, all the more reason for Kurama to be annoyed. His ears were sensitive.

-Yoko, he's driving me mad!-

- What do you want me to do about it?- Yoko replied impishly.

-I don't know. Make him stop. I'll let you come out for as long as you like as long as you get rid of him!-

-Oh? Why do you want your precious demon to leave? Haven't we hurt enough demons as it is? Though I don't care really, you do, maybe you should tell Hiei how you feel.-

-No! I hate him.- Shuichi replied firmly and coldly.

-You only hate him because of a damn dream.- He said calmly, interestingly intrigued by Shuichi's anxiety.

-Why should I?-

-The real Hiei never did anything to you did he? Only in a dream did he torment you.- Yoko stated wisely. Even Shuichi could not object.

-Fine.- He growled. –Apparently you don't want to come out that badly. You've been nagging at me so long…-

-Because, you idiot, you have not though about our friend Kuronue! You've forgotten him! Or should I say my friend. I'm the one who killed him.-

- Yoko…- he started sadly.

-Shut up! And go away!- With that Yoko disappeared. This confused Kurama to the point that he wouldn't no what to do. Never had Yoko given up so easily. He's wrong! He's my friend too! I killed him just as much as Yoko did. He and I are the same. We did tit together. Have I truly been blind? Is that really why Yoko has been in mind for so long in class when I can't pay attention because of his seductiveness. Sometime I pretend that were are two different beings and we could… No! Oh, Yoko! I'm sorry. I have never asked or begged for your forgiveness, but I ask for it now. Yoko did not reply. Oh. What have I done?

Tears fell down Shuichi's face. His nearly silent sobs would not let him be. Though Botan would say he was so beautiful while he wept Kurama did not care. Kuronue was what kept him up at night. Kuro was the one who slipped into his dreams so sexily and wonderfully; teasing him. Yet Kuro was also full of humor as well.

He hadn't forgotten Hiei was still tapping relentlessly. Kurama glanced at the window again and hurled a pillow at him, sighing with frustration. Finally, he got up, carefully hid his face behind his long red mane, and unlocked the window. Hiei pushed the window up and slid in quietly. He knew Shiori would wake up if wasn't. He yearned to know why Kurama had turned his back on him and waited so long to open the window; lucky for the fact the Hiei was too stubborn to let it go. He would've tapped all night long until Kurama finally opened anyway.

One glance at Kurama told Hiei all he needed to know. He was in his territory now and he was on thin ice. Whatever Kurama felt at the moment was surely going to leave a mark on him later.

Kurama did not trust his voice so he opened up a small fridge in his room and pulled out two water bottles. He tossed one to Hiei who positioned himself on Kurama's desk. Hiei was not an idiot. He knew if Kurama was pissed off that Yoko would most likely show himself whether physically or in the voice or in the way Kurama acted, Hiei could not tell, but he did know that Yoko would be perceived quickly. Yet, Hiei could sense that Yoko was probably not coming. This disturbed Hiei greatly. He was not stupid either. He knew that Kurama was suffering from a great loss. He did this every year. Hiei knew Kuronue only by reputation, but he didn't know that Kurama knew him knew him. Kurama knew everyone by face, feature, posture, name, everything. Kurama could identify anyone he's met at least once. At least, last time Hiei checked. But he could've guessed that Kurama had known Kuronue for awhile because not only was Kuronue a thief and a gangster but it fit perfectly. Kurama had a gang, Kuronue could've been part of it, and Kurama was "The Most Wanted Thief of Makai". Kurama's reputation couldn't have been done alone. For awhile it was, ture. But Kurama must've relied on someone, and since he didn't know Shuichi until he was wounded in fox form and sent to the Ningenkai, Kuronue would've been Hiei's best bet. Though eh couldn't be entirely sure. But Kuronue was not on Hiei's mind. Kurama exceeded his attention. By the aura in the room Kurama was not having a good time.

Kurama let two more tears slide down his face before walking to the bathroom and locking the door. He walked over to the sink and turned the water on. I took a nice long drink of the cool water and then plunged his face in.

Hiei waited patiently, but was becoming agitated. He took several gulps of the freezing water. A moment later Kurama came out of the bathroom. "You took a long time, fox." Kurama feigned happiness with a short smile.

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to bore you with what happened in there." Kurama turned around. He was feeling awkward. Kurama just didn't understand so many things. He couldn't solve his problems in school(detention), and his lies. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Hiei jerked and went to leave. But Kurama was quicker. He grabbed Hiei's arm and shook his head.

There was something about his gaze that made Hiei stay. "Come in." Kurama pretended to study with Hiei. Showing him addition problems that Hiei didn't know how to do. Hiei just went along with it.

He turned around and saw his mother, Shiori, and her boyfriend, Naynoku- san. "Hello, kaasan, Naynoku- san." Something was wrong. Not wrong just different. Shiori was smiling and blushing like a little girl. "Kaasan, is there something wrong?" He recalled hearing a shrieking cry from below in the living room. A cry of joy.


	5. The end

The End

By: Taku- chans!

A hard rain fell to _tap tap tap _on Kurama's bedroom window. He hadn't noticed it had been raining since he'd been home. Hiei was still situated on his desk while they pretended to work out math problems. Naynoku- san and Shiori- san were standing there. Shiori looked abashed and flushed with anxiety. Naynoku- san also looked flushed with excitement. "Is something wrong, kaasan?"

Shiori beamed and nearly fell shook with happiness. "Naynoku…" Naynoku- san stopped her and he turned to Kurama.

"We better get along quite well because I'm going to be your father now." He replied smoothly and calmly. Kurama gaped and Hiei stared at them and then Kurama and then back again. Kurama didn't look ready for this. He was still getting over whatever it was that was bothering him from before. Hiei began to worry that Kurama would take this the wrong way and would not like it when normally Kurama would nto have worried over it.

Kurama's lips quivered and slowly began to make a smile. Hiei was right, Kurama was having problems accepting this or was he just to emotional at the moment. "That's… that's wonderful, kaasan and…"

"Just call me Naynoku- san." Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Shuichi!" She paused and looked at her son. "Shu- chan, what's wrong?" Kurama blinked back warm tears. "You are not happy."

"Oh, no. It's not that, kaasan. I am happy. Just tired I did not sleep well last night and I have a lot of homework." Shiori didn't look convinced but she smiled.

"Perhaps, we should wait, Naynoku- sama. I don't want Kurama to worry about it now."

"No! Kaasan, if it's what makes you happy it makes me happy. Please, get married. I would be honored to have a father after so long." He was blinded by tears but he turned back to his homework and let his hair fall over his face to conceal it. Hiei knew that gesture and was the only one who did.

"Are you sure? Well, okay. But please get some sleep, Shu- chan."

"Yes, kaasan. Good night, Naynoku- san, kaasan."

After they left Kurama could not hold back any more. He shoved his chair back so violently that he fell over, but he had no time to feel embarrassed. He got up and ran to the bathroom, pushed it open, slammed it, and locked in only a few seconds. Hiei stared and decided to wait for him to come out, knowing that it would be awhile.

Hiei pulled off his cloak and tossed over in the corner by Kurama's drawers. Then he pulled of his torn shirt and tossed it over too. Then he tugged off his boots and sat at the end of Kurama's bed. He decided to make himself comfortable and wait for Kurama. He knew that he'd probably fall asleep before he came out.

Kurama couldn't believe how much he missed his best friend's presence and how he had left Kuronue for dead. Kuronue, no matter what Hiei thought, was Kurama's best friend and always would be. Those who had thought Kurama was having an affair with Kuronue could go to hell because it wasn't true.

This was too much for Kurama to handle; the lies, the shame… and marriage? It was too much. Kurama could not help the overwhelming… he wasn't even sure what feeling it was. Kurama slid to the bathroom floor against the door and buried his face in his arms. Tears flowed and he could do nothing to stop them. _Yoko, what am I to do?_ He thought. _What else can I do? I hardly know Naynoku- san, much less be his son. Oh, perhaps it's not even that. I'm just so tired and upset and it is too much._ He pushed his thoughts away and thought that perhaps he needed to have a nice long bath. He turned the knob so that it would be warm and he began to undress.

He discovered that he indeed did have too much clothes on. He wore his pink school uniform jacket. Underneath it was kind of like overalls that connected his pants to a strap that went over his shoulders like a back pack. Then underneath that was a long sleeved shirt that buttoned up. He sighed. He knew it would be a great effort to undress and not to mention his pants and boxers and socks; he only wore socks on a occasion when he wanted to, so he really didn't wear them at all.

After he tossed his clothes in the hamper he went over to the mirror to rinse his face with cold water. On countless occasions he had stood in front of the mirror fro no reason but to just admire himself. He knew that he was still very attractive to both male and female. He also knew that no matter how long and tangled his hair got ho would never cut it.

He looked up into the mirror and stared. But his attention wasn't held long and he turned away. Oh, how stupid I am. _Why don't I just talk to Botan- chan._ _She'll no what to do. I hope she's not busy tomorrow. I have so much I want to tell her and other things._ He smiled mischievously. He turned the water off and slid in, submerging his head completely beneath the surface of the water. _Perhaps, I could run away. Shiori would be terribly upset, but I can't help it. Yoko, I am still wild. I can't stay here like this forever and not have a say. I love Shiori and I want her to do what makes her happy. If I runaway she and Naynoku- san won't have to worry about me. I could go back to Makai and be with Botan- chan. _His excitement built at the thought to see Makai again after so long. It built so much that he could not hold back. He decided to leave. After he spoke with Botan about everything he wanted to tell her he was going to leave. Of course she would know that he wouldn't be going back to his home or Shiori's home because he was going to tell her.

_To see Makai again, Yoko. To be with you again would be a lot more adventurous. You're so wild._

_-You can be too, Shuichi.- Yoko replied impishly. _

"_Yes, I can be can't I?"_

_-Are you sure this is what you want?- Yoko asked. _

"_Of course it is!"_

_-Are you going to tell Shiori that you're leaving?-_

"_I don't know."_

_-You should. Not that it's my place to say.- Suddenly Yoko moved and grabbed Shuichi. –I love it when you're wild- Shuichi gasped. _

Hiei peered through one eye as Kurama opened the door slightly. "I won't bite fox." Hiei grumbled. He was definitely tired. Which brought Kurama to a question he'd always wondered, even in Makai had Hiei ever been drunk? Had he even taken one drink of sake?

"You know that a fox has a tendency to bite, though Hiei." Though his chest of heavy he was in a lighter mood. With that, and sudden curiousity about Hiei being in his bed he lept over and bit Hiei's shoulder. Then he burst. "You shouldn't be in my bed! I don't even want you here! So you can take your sorry behind and get out!" Kurama's chest heaved as he panted. Hiei's eyes narrowed. He came to help the fox and ended up doing nothing, but be insulted. He flitted out the window after a blur of getting redressed.

After he was gone Kurama suddenly realized what he had done. He fell his knees and began to weep silently. Then he collapsed on the carpet in full fledged sobs. "What have done, Yoko? What have I done?" Naturally there was no reply. But Kurama didn't expect one. He knew Yoko had been right the whole time. He needed to talk to someone. If it was the demon himself, Yoko would never talk. But Yoko knew Shuichi's weaknesses and knew that he was human and he needed talk when under great stress.

There were footsteps in the hallway and then a soft knock. Kurama's trained ears heard them and knew it was his kaasan. "Shu- Chan? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Kurama hoped his voice was steady.

"I'm fine, kaasan. I just can't sleep." He knew it was a lame excuse that would never end, but he really had no other excuse and make one up at the moment would give him a headache and take to long.

"Shu- chan, I heard a _thump_. What was it? May I come in?" Shiori was worried and she had every right to be. He blushed as the only excuse came to him.

"Uh… no… I am…. Undressed…" Kurama was bright red and his face was wet. He was too busy and too drained to notice a familiar _ki_ out side his window, Hiei.

There was unbearable silence and Kurama felt himself tense up. His shoulders ached and his back burned. More tears fell down his face from losing Hiei. If Hiei never wanted to be his friend Kurama deserved it.

Kurama could hear soft murmurs from outside his bedroom door. There was shuffling of feet and a deeper voice calling him. "Shuichi- kun, let me in." Shiori had apparently gone back to bed. Kurama didn't want to answer Naynoku- san. Under the stress he was in Kurama could have cared less. But what happened next Kurama could not help, and it hurt him more than anything after he would sort everything out. "Shuichi- kun, my son, let me in. Let me help you."

"I'm not your son!" Kurama yelled and sobbed. There was an awkward silence and the door _creaked _open.

"Shuichi- kun?" He found Kurama on the floor with his head down, his face buried in the carpet. His shoulders were shaking. This was definitely unusual behavior for Shuichi. He was not normally like this.

"I'm so sorry, Naynoku- san. I am tired and stressed." He couldn't say more. Yoko was too stubborn to let him. Naynoku went to his son- to- be.

Kurama swayed a little. He couldn't believe his outbursts. How could I act this way? Why? I need Botan. I need Hiei. I need Kuronue. I need the people I don't have! Yoko snickered in the back of Shuichi's mind.

"Shuichi- kun, do you want me to marry your kaasan? Am I that bad?" Naynoku- san asked quietly.

"No." Kurama whispered tears seeping from his eyes. "No, you are not bad. I really don't know you that much. I'm sorry. I want you to marry kaasan. You are good to her. But I really know nothing about you." Suddenly he became angry. "But if you harm her I will kill you!" He stopped. Why did I say that? What is wrong with me?

"I will not harm Shiori, Shuichi- kun. I promise you this. However you need to see a therapist. I think Shiori should look into it. You need to see one at least once a week." Surprisingly, Naynoku smiled. "I want you to be safe and happy. We should good out some time. Get to know each other."

As Naynoku left Kurama felt a sense of bewilderment and shame. What did he mean? I guess I really do need to see a therapist. Perhaps, one could help me. He had lost all of his friends in school and all of his friends outside of school. A wave of shame, guilt, and terrible depression swept over him.


	6. Wounded Hearts: The end part2

Therapy?

Kurama did not know how long he had been standing out in the rain. It was way after dark. He knew that Shiori would be worried. He didn't know that his kaasan and Naynoku were searching for him. He was waiting for Botan. He missed her so.

He was so agitated about his feelings and his life. He needed to talk to Botan again. To see her and touch her would be so divine. Her features were beautiful. Her skin was soft and her hair… He was in the park. Hr knew that if his parents came looking for him that would be the third choice they would look. First would be school, second would be Urameshi's, third would be the park, fourth would be at the lake, and fifth would be the police station.

"Kurama, is everything all right?" It was Botan. Kurama's eyes filled with tears and he ran into her embrace. "You called me in the middle of the night to hug me and cry!"

"Oh, Botan. It's terrible. I missed you." Kurama shifted his face into her bosom, not looking for sexual contact but seeking comfort. Botan blinked.

"And that's bad why?"

"Shiori's getting married!" He burst into tears. "I didn't mean to yell at him. I didn't mean to. I am so stupid!" Kurama sobbed. Botan sat down with Kurama still holding onto her like a life line. He buried his face in her lap. Botan stroked his hair for a few minutes.

She was slightly irritated because she was getting soaked with the rain and it was cold. But Kurama was having a problem and knowing her, since she was a woman (being smarted than men) knew that there were other things bothering him. But she wouldn't push otherwise he would not say anything to her.

"Why did you yell at him? What did you say?" She finally asked. Kurama sniffled and parted his lips. He took a deep shuddering breath and spoke.

"I don't know why I yelled at him. He was just being nice to me and I turned him away!" He sobbed anew. "He said, 'Shuichi- kun, my son, let me help you'. And I yelled at him. I said that I wasn't his son!" He couldn't help it. He began to gasp for breath. With his continuous sobs he wasn't able to breathe. He had committed so many crimes and was the cause of so many deaths and shaming his kaasan, and perhaps Naynoku- san as well.

"Maybe you should apologize. I'm sure right now they are very worried about you."

"Botan- chan, I have missed so." I rolled onto his side and stared up at her. He sat up. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, fondling her tongue with his. Botan was surprised by this. A moment ago he was weeping and now he was loving her.

He pushed her down on the wet grass gently. "Botan- chan, I need you." Botan only nodded. He kissed her neck and moved her kimono aside slightly so he could kiss her shoulder. He pushed her kimono aside carefully so he could take the time to lay it out so they would not get wet and cold.

He cupped and fondled her breasts, moving his tongue over them and down the valley between them. He suckled on one nipple and then the other. He kissed her stomach and hips. He came up and kissed her mound of fur and running his tongue over the slit. She jumped and moaned softly.

Kurama smiled and kissed her ear, nibbled it softly and then moved up. She jumped and moaned and sighed when he was between her thighs, grinding, struggling to be gentle and not hurt her.

They had reached their max and Kurama could take no more. Botan was practically screaming with pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, tired and weak. "Botan- chan… You have made me feel much better." It dawned on Botan that he had been seeking her pleasure for comfort to his problems.

"Oh, so now you're going to come running to me to have sex when you feel bad. I'm glad I'm just your average whore!" With that Botan disappeared, clothes, oar and all.

"No! Botan! Botan- chan don't leave me! Botan- chan!" Kurama cried. "This is all my fault. If Shiori ever knew that I have been having sex she would be most ashamed.

He dressed hastily for he was getting cold and if Naynoku- san and Shiori were to come into the park he would not be suitable and would probably have to face severe consequences. Not that he wouldn't suffer them for being out all night.

He sat there soaked to the bone from all of the rain. He was exhausted from exerting himself and because he had not slept properly in the past week. His depression also contributed to it.

He was vaguely aware of his kaasan's car pulling up near the park. He sat in a swing pushing back and forth not caring about anything. He had no emotion for there were too many feelings to express at one time. The rain began to thicken and become heavier. Kurama paid no mind to his soaking wet hair that dipped into his eyes so green that once held wonder and love and curiosity about the world. Now they only held pain and confusion and looked so lost. Kuro why did you have to go?

"Shuichi!" Naynoku yelled. He seemed angry and Kurama knew he had every right to be, but Kurama did not care. He kept his hands on the chain that supported the swing. Shiori ran up sobbing.

"Kaasan…" He began as he looked up. Shiori's arm swung back and flung forward. Kurama gasped as his mother's hard slap rung in his ears. She began sobbing once more. Naynoku held her.

"Look what you've done to your mother, Shuichi." Kurama looked up at Naynoku his eyes full of grief and yet full of nothingness. He had lost his mother as well and his soon- to- be- stepfather. He wanted to cry out in anguish. "Do you see what you've done to her? Is this how you treat her all the time, after she's done everything for you?"

"No…" Kurama whispered his voice barely audible.

"Why are you out here? Is this your game of running away?"

"No, Naynoku- san. I didn't mean to worry you. I was meeting a friend."

"You couldn't have called us?" He shouted.

_Yoko what am I to do? _

It was then that Naynoku- san spied his tear- stained face. _He's been crying. Something has hurt him. _"What happened, Shuichi. You didn't cry over a meeting a friend." Shuichi's lips worked but he couldn't make the sound come out. He didn't know how to say it, everything.

"I'm sorry." Naynoku was angry and it was all his fault. Kuronue! He begged for his guidance, knowing nothing. For once in his life he did not know what to do or how to use his craftiness to get out of tight situations. Kurama was drained of self- confidence and self- esteem. He lacked the confidence to speak to his kaasan about his problems. He lacked confidence to lie. He lacked confidence in everything. Yet, he didn't move. He, for some reason, did not feel that his kassan, and his soon- to- be- stepfather were worthy enough for him to grant them with standing up. He stayed in the exacted same position he had been in when they showed up. He stayed in the swing.

"Shuichi- kun, come. Tomorrow you will see a therapist after school. You have no options. If you won't talk to us then you will talk to somebody. Mark my words, boy. I care about you and so does Shiori. If you think I would hurt her you are sadly mistaken. I would never hurt her." Shiori kissed Naynoku and went to the hastily. However, Naynoku wasn't blind. He knew that it would take a lot, considering the fact that it was him and a stubborn boy, to get Kurama to move. "Shuichi- kun, you are cold and wet and tired, and probably hungry. Let's go home. We will speak of this later. Let's go." But Kurama didn't budge.

"I'm not hungry." Was all he could manage. Naynoku looked angry, but Kurama was probably a lot stronger than he was. But he was at a disadvantage. Kurama's strength came from his _ki_, Naynoku- san did not have _ki,_ so Kurama was just an insolent adolescent boy without the strength he would usually have against an older man.

"To hell you are! I know you are. Urameshi called and said that you hadn't eaten lunch. He said that he thinks something's wrong with you. And you didn't eat breakfast. God only knows if you ate yesterday. You will come home if I have to drag you to the car myself." It wasn't much of a threat, but Kurama nodded anyway. There wasn't anyway, with out letting Naynoku know that he wanted to runaway, to get out of it and he wasn't in the mood for it.

He slowly moved to his feet. He felt his abdomen surge with pain. He had done something when he was bedding with Botan, but he wasn't sure what. He gritted his teeth and nearly fell if it hadn't been for his stepfather to be. "Naynoku- san…"

"You are tired. We need to get some food in you and then get you to bed. We will figure out what's wrong with you later." He made it clear, in a gently loving way that he intended to find out what was wrong with Kurama. He helped Shuichi into the car and found Shiori in the driver's seat.

"I want to drive." She said quietly. Naynoku only nodded as he buckled his seatbelt and stole a glance at the shaken boy. Kurama was staring out the window. Water dripped off his hair. _He has been in the rain for awhile._ Naynoku noted.

Kurama didn't know what was wrong. His abdomen hurt so much, yet he couldn't feel it. He felt nothing but anguish and grief and guilt and shame. He missed his fellow red- headed Yoko friends and Blondie. He sighed without knowing it. Shiori and Naynoku heard it but made no comment.

Kurama needed his friends and yet he had betrayed them with evil deeds, sinful words, lies, sex, letting his grades slip(hurting Shiori and Naynoku somewhat), spitting cursing words, telling people to get out of his life, and "running away". He knew he had betrayed them, which was why he planned to runaway to leave, perhaps go back to Makai. His depression went deep.

Suddenly the car stopped. It took Kurama a moment to realize that they were in the driveway. Shiori had just gotten out of the car, which left the two men. Suddenly Kurama burst into tears. "Naynoku- san, my friend is dead!" His hair and hands covered his face as he sobbed with quick gasps. Naynoku got out of the car and shut the door. Kurama thought that he was going inside, but to his surprise he sat next to him in the car and held him.

"Who was it? What happened?" Naynoku said calmly yet sympathetically. Could not reply so soon. His sobs were great and made her shoulders shake and his abdomen ache more. After a moment when he seemed to have calmed down just a bit Kurama murmured his reply.

"I don't know. He was shot. I left him for dead. We went out to get something, I don't remember what it was, but… but some gang gto angry with us for shopping there. They told us to put our things down and… and we ran. They pulled out their weapons and began shooting them, but… but they missed us. We thought we had outrun them, but… but they got him! They got him! They got him!" He sobbed anew and Nanoku-san knew that this was a test for fatherhood. He needed to comfort his son- to- be to gain his trust and respect. He held Kurama to his breast while he wept. "He didn't die right away, but he couldn't move He told me to get away. He saved me and sacrificed himself. It's all my fault. He didn't make it…" He cut off abruptly and continued to weep. In truth he had said nothing false. Everything to some degree was correct. Kuronue had been caught by a shots of spears. And everything else as well.

"Who is dead? When did this happen? Who were the ones who killed him?" Naynoku pushed Kurama back slightly from his protective warmth. Kurama hadn't expected this.

"My friend. I don't remember when it happened. I don't know the ones who killed him. I'm sorry!" Kurama jumed out of the car and ran inside, leaving Naynoku at a complete loss. _He's suffering from post- traumatic- syndrome. I know it. _

Kurama was upstairs in his room thinking about Shiori slapping him. He stripped off his cold wet clingy clothing and jumped into a warm bath. He did not deserve his mother's love or his father- to- be's sympathy. Yet, it made him feel better somehow.

He slept well that night and did not want to get up in morning. He was afraid of what of the day's events and how it would turn out. He got up a combed his long red hair and tried to smile, but couldn't bring himself to do it. There was no point. Kurama dressed in his pink uniform for school and hesitantly went down the stairs.

Shiori was at the table and a big breakfast sat at Kurama's place. He said nothing until he sat and prayed. Naynoku- san was sitting on one side of the round table too. "Thank you, kaasan." He said hoping his voice sounded confident and almost happy- like.

"You are welcome, Shu- chan. I'm sorry I hit you, Shu- chan. I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled with tears. Kurama stopped eating.

"It's okay, kaasan. I deserved it. I should not have been out that late anyway. I know I must've worried you and Naynoku- san." She nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Shuichi- kun, what happened the day you went out with your friend? What store were you going to? Who was the boy who was killed? Who were the ones who killed him? We need to know, Shuichi." Kurama caught his breath for a moment. He hadn't expected them to bring it up so soon.

"I don't know what you mean. What are you talking about?" Kurama knew it was lame, but if he pretended not to remember saying it then they would think that he needed help and he wouldn't have to talk about it.

Naynoku's brow furrowed, but it was Shiori who spoke next. "It is all right, sweety. He just had a dream. That's all. Go to school after you eat your breakfast." Kurama pushed his food around on his plate. He had only taken three bites of his pancakes with whipped cream spread on top, yet suddenly he wasn't hungry.

School was a dud and when Shiori and Naynoku- san came to pick him up for his appointment he felt pressured and closed up; like a closed book that simply would not open until it was softened up a bit and given love and care and above all a soothing gesture of affection. Therapy was not something he wanted to do rather it was something he had to do.


	7. Therapy: Broken Dreams

Therapy part 1

Broken Dreams

Kurama got into the car to go to his appointment in therapy. He was not looking forward to it. He had tried to change and be cheerful and put it behind him, but how long could he hide it from his kaasan and stepfather to be?

Shiori was very worried and had started to grow somewhat ill over the past few hours, ever since last night. She and Naynoku- san had agreed that they had both seen a remarkable change in the way Shuichi acted. Kurama grew nervous. He had never been to a therapist. He felt like a young child ready for his first day of preschool.

The office was quiet with a receptionist at the desk typing in available dates for more appointments for other people. Kurama hoped that he would only have to go for a few sessions, fix his problem and get out. It made him nervous even though he masked well.

"Shuichi Minamino, are you ready?" It was a guy. Dr. Tastini. He had flowing purple hair pulled back into a loose bun. His shorted bangs, yet long fro bangs, hung at the right side of his face. Kurama sat down on the futon and the Doctor sat in a recliner that had been open for Kurama to sit in if he had wanted to. "How are you?" Kurama smiled weakly. His instincts were to be polite and gentle.

"I am fine. I am doing well in school, the tops grades in the entire school actually. I'm doing fine." He repeated sadly. The Doctor leaned forward to him.

"Sometimes, Shuichi- kun, intelligence and grade point average aren't the only things to life." Dr. Tastini said with concern. "Shiori- san told me that you have suffered a great loss. What happened, Shuichi?" Kurama didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't sure what the therapist would do. The doctor saw him hesitate. "Shuichi- kun, anything you say in here will stay in here. Trust me. I'm not going to bite you, so don't be afraid to say something." The doctor was very patient. Half an hour went by before Kurama could finally put it into words.

His lips trembled as he spoke and his voice quivered. "My… my friend died. We were getting something important and this gang… they chased us and shot at us and… and… it was horrible!" Before he could stop them tears fell down his face. Kuronue, I'm sorry.

The doctor seemed calm. It was irritating Kurama. He himself was normally calm and serene but lately he was pressured and much too anxious. "Shuichi- kun, there are things I need to know…"

"I don't remember who they were! I don't remember what we were after and I don't remember when it was!" Kurama couldn't keep himself from bursting out.

The doctor nodded. "It will be fine, Shuichi. Do you remember the name of your friend?" Kurama didn't think before he answered. He parted his lips.

"Kuronue. He was my best friend." Kurama said.

Over time the doctor got to know the Shuichi that everyone else knew as well. But he seemed to act differently in the office than he did in his normal life. The next time Kurama went to see the doctor, for his third session, the doctor was holding a piece of paper.

"Good evening, Shuichi." The doctor was smiling happily.

"Hello." Kurama wondered what he had there.

The doctor suddenly frowned and looked concerned. "Are you sure, Shuichi, that you were not imagining your friend and his death?" Kurama looked dumbfounded. Kurama slowly shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I know I didn't. I saw it and I ran. I did not imagine it, why!" He was frantic.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. It's just that your friend, Kuronue, was not logged into the PC. It said that he either didn't exist or to check the spelling. I rechecked the spelling of your friend." Kurama didn't know what to say. "I checked his name to see what he looked and his background information and if he's dead. If he is dead then when it happened and how. And all of the other things." Kurama burst into tears of pain and anger.

"I didn't imagine it! I know he's dead! I buried him! I hate you! Leave me alone!" He turned away gasping and sobbing. The doctor didn't seem too phased. He seemed concerned. "It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"Everything. I have used my friends. I cussed in class. I everyone in the school hates me or looks at me like I'm something bad. I've lied to my kaasan. I've been sent to detention for the first time ever, and I lied to her about it. She doesn't know, neither does Naynoku- san. I fhave fallen in love and broke her heart. She thinks I believe she's a 'sex machine'. I didn't mean to make her feel that way. I only… I don't know. We'd done it before like two or three times, but no one knows and she thinks I'm using her. My friend is dead and his anniversary was two weeks ago. I told my best friend in the whole thre… world that I wanted him to leave. He's not my friend any more and I bet he won't even talk to me! I just want to go away! I want me and everything else to just go!" He was sobbing so hard and loud that he was sure Shiori and Naynoku- san could hear it. "I just want t…"

"Runaway. You want to runaway don't you?" He took a deep breath and leaned forward. He promised himself not to touch Shuichi because it made other people feel uncomfortable, perhaps violated so he was taught not to do it; otherwise he would have. "Shuichi- kun, there are other ways to leave it all behind. There are ways to bandage 'what you've done'. It's not all of your fault, Shuichi- kun. Try to believe that. Running away from your problems won't help. They will still be there and if you runaway you are only magnifying it; making your problems bigger.

"Now you spoke fast and without thinking. That is good. You have told me everything you want or need me to know. Let's start from the top. Why did you curse in class?" He had a feeling the Shuichi's problems were tied together in some way with one big problem and that's where the doctor had to go. He had to go to the source of Shuichi's pain.

"I… I wrote sex on the board instead of a math problem." He was deep crimson now. The doctor didn't look to concerned.

"Why did you do that? What were you thinking at the time?"

"I was thinking about Botan- chan, my girlfriend… or she was."

"Hmmm. You have had sex, have you not? So then that was what occupied your thoughts, correct? You love her and what you've done made it worse. Do you see how that was tied together, Shuichi- kun? Do you see what would happen if you ran away? You'd only make things more complicated." He reached over and brushed a tear from Shuichi's cheek. "You are a good person, why do you lie to Shiori- san?" Step two: braking down Shuichi's barriers while still managing to move forward to the next problem.

"I'm not sure. I have many secrets that I cannot tell anyone. To tell would make them hate me and move away. But I might as well have told them my secrets, told everyone, because that's what they're doing now and… and it would not make a difference." The doctor seemed to be thinking.

Finally he said, "I cannot hate you, Shuichi- kun. My job is to help you, no matter what. I will not hate you. If you have murdered someone or something else I cannot hate you, I will help you. So will you tell me?" Kurama hesitated. That was true, but his case was deeper more secret. He could not. So he opposed a question with a question.

"Do you believe in monsters? And stuff like that." Kurama asked suspiciously. The doctor seemed uneasy; he wasn't sure why this was relevant but he didn't wish to interrupt.

"Why do you ask?" He did the same thing Kurama did, he counteed with a question.

"Because it's important. So?" He looked at his therapist critically.

Hope you like it chapter8 coming soon!


	8. Therapy ll

Therapy part 2

Terror in a Man's Eye

Kurama sat there waiting for his therapist to answer. It was ten minutes before time would be up. The therapist looked straight ahead for a time and then at Shuichi, ready to answer. "I do believe in monsters, ghosts, and what not. I have always believed, ever since I was young child. My parents could never rid em of my terrible dreams and my imagination. Though my dreams still continue, since that day I decided to become a therapist I knew that I would never stop believing in monsters. I do not believe all monsters are hateful; therefore I was unafraid after awhile. I had watched many television shows, particularly cartoons with meaning where monsters jumped out. One day I was watching and cheering the good guys on because I hated those demons. Yet, when the demon popped out and grew weak from battle, he stopped and gave up. He asked the man to take his life as victory to the match. He also said that he was honored to fight a human so strong in battle and loyal to his friends. He had a sad look in his eyes as the man replied. The man said that he didn't care and he hated him fro being an ugly monster. Then he took his sword and slashed him in half. Ever since then I have been a believer that not all bad guys are bad, just as I believe not all monsters are evil. Ever since then I watched the monsters closely and when I saw good in their eyes I cheered for them and wept fro them when they were slaughtered by man's hands.

So, yes, if you asked me do I believe in monsters, I do. Why is it that you ask?" Kurama sat there for moment, mesmerized by his tale. The therapist looked serious yet he looked amused. How cold that be?

"Because I have a secret that has to do with monsters." He drew a deep breath. "I am a demon." The therapist blinked.

"What do you mean? You don't seem evil." The doctor asked. Kurama shivered. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I… I will show you." The therapist frowned, puzzled.

_Yoko, will you come out and show yourself to the therapist? Yoko, this is important. I need you. I have always needed you. Please…_

_-Why? Why do I need to show this man my gorgeous kitsune form?- He replied humbly._

_"Stop being a sex god for two minutes and meet him. We only have a couple minutes left in the session."_

_-Lie down.-_

_"What?"_

_-Lie down, you fool! On your side with your hand propping up your head.-_

_"Why?"_

_-Because I'm tired and if I'm going to meet this fool I want to get comfortable while I see him terror.- He laughed impishly._

_"Oh, Yoko, You don't think he'll be terrified do you?"_

_-Very. Now hurry up.-_

Shuichi lowered his body onto the futon lying on his side propping his head up. The therapist's eye brows rose, puzzled. There came a glow around him so blinding that he couldn't even see Shuichi.

When the glow disappeared the therapists eyes widened. He saw long silver hair, golden eyes, pointed nose, strong sturdy chin, an impish look dancing around his mouth, and a white… tunic? "What are those?" He asked gesturing toward the Yoko's fox ears.

The fox, stopped looking ground and sniffing. "You are definitely not bright. But you'll be fun to play with." He looked like a boy who was going to do something wrong and knew he was going to do it. He licked his claws.

"Who… who are you?" The therapist was terrified. He even stood up and moved back toward the door to the room.

"Didn't I tell you I was demonic?"

"Shuichi? Shuichi, I'm going to get help to get you out of there. Hold on!" The Yoko's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so. We have to talk." The therapist was paralyzed by fear anyway, so he slid to the ground. The Yoko chuckled. "Fear is funny to watch. Shuichi wanted us to talk, so let's talk. Who are you and how old are you and what's your job supposed to be doing?" The Yoko stared at the therapist with amusement with those golden piercing eyes.

"I…I… I'm Dr. Tastini, I… I… I have two children. I… I'm 42 years old. I am a therapist, which means I listen to people with problems and help them sort them out." He drew a deep breath and let it out. "What about you? I assume you are no longer all Shuichi Minamino."

"You are correct." Were his eyes dancing with happiness. It couldn't be.

"_Yoko, please don't scare him. And Yoko?"_

_-Hm?- He replied lazily. _

"_Please don't give your name."_

_-Fine.-_

"I have no children. And would you believe me if I told you I'm 574- years- old? No, I suppose not."

"Well… I uh… um have to say probably not but then nobody would believe that I have an overgrown fox in my office either." Yoko's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not overgrown. 6 foot 6. Is there a problem with that?" He seemed angry but his face was smooth. The doctor stuttered for a moment and then mumbled something.

"No not at all. I've just never seen a fox that big before that's all. Oh, would you look at the time. The session is over. Sorry." Yoko transformed back to Shuichi and the doctor relaxed. The boy's eyes filled tears.

"I'm so sorry."

"Not at all. Follow me." He grumbled slightly. Shuichi followed the doctor out after drying his face.

Shiori and Naynoku- san got up and smiled. "How was it, Shu- chan? Doctor?"

"It was fine, kaasan." Kurama replied quietly. Have I done the wrong thing? Should I have shown the doctor my yoko side?

"Uh… Uhhh…. Um yes, yes, everything was fine. Let me look at my schedule. I… uh… d- don't have anything this week I'm afraid I'm booked. Um… Next week is big too. So many people you know? I'm not sure when I can see him again, but I will call you when I see an opening. Thank you, for coming. I really uh look forward to seeing your boy again." Shiori looked at Shuichi skeptically for a second but was put off for she loved him too much to be angry with him for too long. He didn't do anything bad, he definitely wouldn't do anything bad in public.

"Thank you for seeing him today, doctor. Please do call."

"I will only see him if he is Shuichi. No more." The doctor suddenly laughed and so did the parents. Kurama got the message and nodded. As they walked out the door Kurama realized something. "Um, kaasan wait." He turned around, back to the office where the doctor was finding relief from being from that boy. Then the boy came back.

"Ah! What do you want?"

"Arigato, Tastini- sama." And he hurried out.

SORRY IT'S SHORT!


	9. A Dark Knot Tied Tight

A Dark Knot Tied Tight

Hiei silently watched Kurama roam the park. He was pacing and had been pacing for the past hour. It was early in the afternoon. He had come after school and told his kaasan that he was with a friend. In general Kurama had no idea that Hiei was there and if he did he didn't make a move to talk to him.

The weather had been chilly lately and rainy, but Kurama simply refused to wear something to keep him warm. He always went home in his soaking wet uniform. Kurama had been accepted back into therapy and the doctor seemed more open: whether that was from sheer terror or kindness it didn't matter to Kurama. Dr. Tastini had come to know Kurama's feelings and know what Kurama's solutions were. He wanted to die and make himself pay fro everything he had done. He also wanted to runaway. He said that he wanted to runaway first. Everyday the doctor prayed that the boy wouldn't run away and kill himself. He tried to reason with Kurama _and _Yoko but Yoko was tied with Shuichi for if Shuichi died Yoko would live. That was something they neglected to tell Dr. Tastini. Shuichi on the other hand was being too stubborn let it go, claming that he needed to make himself pay for everything: lies, deceit, murder, running away from his best friend for greed, and for making his friends turn away from him, turning help away. There seemed to be no hope left in the boy's eyes. He needed to lift his spirits. That was the doctor's job to help him. Though he was deep in depression, he loved the outdoors too much to lie in bed and sulk. He would rather sulk outside.

This was why he was outside pacing and sulking and thinking way too much. He really didn't have any idea that Hiei was there watching him. Kurama scheming, or rather making a plan with Yoko.

_"Yoko, I know what to do now. I'm going to leave tonight. The full moon is in three days. I will die then." He seemed far away. Yoko shrugged._

_-Suit yourself. How will you do it?- He asked curiously._

_"Do what?"_

_-Everything, baka! How will you kill yourself? How will you get away from your family? And if Hiei follows you? If Koenma finds you or comes to you? If Botan comes looking for you? If the detective and that idiot Kuwabara seek you out? How will you get away then?-_

Hiei POV

By looking at him it seemed that he was talking to Yoko, which could be either could or bad. Hopefully, Kurama was talking to Yoko for help not a plan to kill himself for Yoko wouldn't care.

Normal

_"I'm not sure. I have to figure it out." Yoko said nothing to the frustrated human, just watched and listened. "To kill my self is easy. There's a cliff where I'm going to runaway to. There's a forest nearby and I can hide there for a few days then on the night of the full moon I'll jump. It's not hard. If I don't die on impact to the rocks I'll die by drowning, simple. I'll tell my mother and Naynoku- san that I'm going on a class trip. It's that easy. My mother would believe me especially if it ahs anything to do with school." Yoko's brows rose._

_-Are you sure she can trust you now?-_

_"I hope so. It's all I have left. If Hiei follows me I don't know what I'd do. Certainly I cannot kill him but he will get in the way. If I know him he won't get involved if I don't tell him anything. The moment I open my mouth and tell him not to follow me or say anything that's when he gets curious and starts blabbing, especially if I'm in trouble and there's nothing he can do to stop me. As for Koenma and Botan, Yusuuke and Kuwabara I just have to leave that to my decoys, or your decoys actually. Your pwer is strong and your energy can do a lot." _

_-Are you quite though?- Sounding quite annoyed the fox cut in. –It's possible. I will make the decoys if you are to succeed, which you probably will… Brilliant.- He didn't sound astounded or anything just bored. –It's possible. But there's something I want you to do first. I'll make decoys for you if you…-_

Kurama hurried into the kitchen with a broad grin. Kaasan, I just got a call on my cell phone! We're camping. I'm to be in the park in thirty minutes. It's for school Don't worry it's just for two days. Our teachers have been notified and everything. Kaasan, I'm not hurt anymore. I really want to go." Shiori could not deny her son his heart. He seemed to be getting better. He didn't seemed depressed anymore.

"All right, you can go. Do you want me or Naynoku- san to drive you there?"

"No, it's kaasan. I ca nwalk. The air is so wonderful. It will be fine."

Half an hour later Kurama said good bye to his mother and step father(soon to be). Kurama had the stuff he needed to survive on his own for three- four nights, extra just in case something happened. Kurama took the long way to the mountains. It would be long dark by time he got there. But he took the long way because the short way was where he was at and he didn't want Hiei getting suspicious.

Clouds started to form over his head. His heart twisted with darkness and pain and then it released. Kurama sighed. I hope I can do this. It won't be bad. Just three two- half nights alone and then I won't be alone anymore. When I die I won't be alone. Everyone will be around me. I will have friends and family. Care and love. He didn't realize that Love and Hate as well would go with that. He would be released from his lies, deceit, greed, and everything else.

Kurama felt the cold rain first. He figured running away was probably best since nobody cared about him anyway. They wouldn't mind if he died. But the wouldn't miss him either. _No, that can't be true. They made me do therapy to get better. They were concerned. But… No, they wouldn't care, would they? _Kurama was at a loss when he shivered slightly at the drops of rain that fell over his face and his hair and his clothes and bags.

The mountain trail was just ahead. Kurama knew it would be closed which was why he would step over it. As he came up to it he read the sign: _No Hiking Beyond This Point! _And below that: _Caution! Mud Slides Ahead. _And below that: _No Hiking Beyond Roped Areas, Arigato! _

Kurama stepped over the roped sign anyway and continued trudging along the trail. He knew he was sweating but he didn't mind since he wasn't hot. He didn't even feel his temperature; he was becoming numb. His mind was shutting down the senses beyond Kurama's thoughts of suicide and running away. He didn't even seem to notice this, he just kept going.

A little down the path on the Kurama's right he spotted a roped area and jumped over it, heedless of mud and everything else. As he stepped over roped areas and brush, and cut across nature trails that weren't made by man, Kurama came to the edge of a forest. Kurama kept going. On the mountain trail he had seen the perfect spot but was unable to get there because of the rope blocks.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't want anyone to know what's going to happen at all. It will hurt them. I would rather them know that I had been kidnapped or ran away rather than have killed myself_. He thought urgently.

That's a wrap for number 9. Hope you liked it review fro me and give ideas. I'm making #10 as we review and write!


	10. Particles of Despair

Particles of despair

This one's short. It's what is going on right after Kurama left. So Kurama isn't to the spot he's going to yet.

Normal POV (Kurama's house)

Shiori sat there her hair not brushed, and hadn't been for a while. She sat at the table weeping with hair hands over her face.

Shiori's POV

Why would he do this? What did I do to my beloved child to let him fall into depression like this? I must be a terrible mother. Oh, Shuichi come back!

I can't believe how long it's been. I have been sitting here too long and yet I wish I could move. I miss Shu- chan so much. Naynoku- san has been trying to cope as well. I can tell it's not working. He too is struggling and I know he tries his best to help me but he also knows that he too misses Shu- chan. He's been searching for him non- stop all morning and afternoon, but with success. Every night he comes home and tells me the bad news: that he hasn't' found him. And each time he comes home I pray and nearly faint thinking that Shuichi might dead. As I watch the news I hope they do not find his body. I would die if Shu- chan died.

Normal POV

Hiei sat in a tree wrapped in his own thoughts. Ever since he had woken up in the middle of the night he had been contemplating what woke him. But try as he might he couldn't figure out what it was. He was still in the tree in the park where he had fallen asleep.

Hiei's POV

Hn. Where is that stupid fox? He should have gone to that stupid ningen school this morning and he didn't leave the house. Why am I getting so worried? He doesn't even care about me.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You know that a fox has a tendency to bite, though Hiei." Though his chest of heavy he was in a lighter mood. With that, and sudden curiousity about Hiei being in his bed he lept over and bit Hiei's shoulder. Then he burst. "You shouldn't be in my bed! I don't even want you here! So you can take your sorry behind and get out!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_HIEI'S POV_

I jumped down from the tree and paced around the park the way Kurama had. Where's Kurama? He should be out of school. Maybe he's sick.

I started over to Kurama's home. As I came to his house I stopped. I can't go in through the front. I'll go in through his window.

I hopped into my favorite tree and went to the window and tapped. No one answered. I continued tapping for a few more minutes before I stopped to let myself in. I pulled on the bottom of the window. What's this? It's locked. He never locks his window. Something is wrong; I can feel it.

NORMAL POV

Hiei didn't know how long he sat on the branch that linked him to Kurama bedroom window. He was getting wet and he had to think of something. He knew that he didn't have a choice he would have to go in through the front door. The curtains to Kurama's window were closed, which was very odd. Perhaps he was too sick and the light gave him a headache. Or worse.

Hiei jumped down from the tree that linked him to Kurama's window. Kurama had given him ningen clothes to wear and he had promised Kurama to keep them even though he'd never use them. So in turn he had hidden the clothing in the tree just in case. Hiei pulled them out and in a blur was dressed in them. He left his usual black clothing in Kurama's rose bush under his bedroom window.

Cautiously he crept toward the walkway up to the door. His fingers trembled as they pushed the button that would ring the bell. A moment went by and nobody answered so he pushed it again and felt a curious sensation grow inside him. He was like a small child just pushing the doorbell to listen to its chime. Finally the door opened and it was the guy Kurama called Naynoku- san, the one that made him cry. Hiei grew angry. This man was responsible for Kurama's overflow of actions and possible suicide. He would kill him!

"Ah. You are Hiei, are you not?" His voice seemed almost feeble, losing hope. "What is it I can do for you?" He became nervous when he saw the boy's murderous looks. "Are you the one who…" He gasped. "Demon child! I'm calling the police!"

"Naynoku- san? Who is it? What's going on?" It was Shiori's soft but unsually sad voice. "Is it Shuichi! Has he come home? Have they found him yet!" She broke into sobs.

"It's the devil boy! He's the one who killed Shuichi's best friend and is the cause of his actions!" Hiei's eyes widened with shock. Now he was angry. But before he could speak Shiori spoke first.

"Do not say such things! This is not the 'devil's child'! This is Shu- chan's best friend, Hiei. Oh Hiei forgive us. We miss Shuichi so much." This seemed to calm Hiei. He had been so tense about Kurama and worried as well. "Come in. Please come in."

As Hiei sat on the couch and Shiori and Nanyoku did as well, he felt slightly uncomfortable. This would be his first with Kurama's parents alone. And Shiori. He had no parents of his own, so what should he say? Should he be formal and polite or just polite?

"Hiei- kun, what…"

"Where's Shuichi?" Hiei interrupted. Shiori's look told him he was not there. "Where did he go?"

"Oh, Hiei- kun, we don't know. He just disappeared!" She began to sob anew now as she had been since Kurama left.

"When did he leave? Why?" Then he broke out. "I know why he left! Because of this man!" Shiori stopped abruptly and Naynoku stared as Hiei.

"What?" Naynoku asked in shock.

"After you left his room he locked himself in the bathroom, crying. That's probably when he made the plans to runaway. Because of you Naynoku- san."

"Please, Hiei- kun, please do not make such assumptions yet. We must ask Shuichi- kun what made him do this." Before he could stop himself Hiei interrupted with a truth that would hurt.

"He's suicidal." Shiori sobbed so violently that she almost fell over had it not been for the man next to her. It was then that Hiei realized that Naynoku was a good man and would be a good father for Kurama. Kurama loved his mother and would simply adore having a loving father as well. Unlike Hiei who had never had someone love him the way Kurama had. Kurama's friendship was everything to Hiei and yet he was worried that Kurama didn't want to be friends with him anymore. But Kurama was too worried about all of his problems to see the ones who so desperately wanted to help him. No one said anything to this. They didn't even ask how he knew. Hiei finally said, "When did he leave? Or when did you find out he was gone?"

Naynoku wiped Shiori's eyes but she couldn't speak through her sobs. "We found out he left this morning. When he didn't get up for school. When we went into his room after unlocking it, I don't know why he locked it; we only found a note on his bed. It was short and it hurt us. I wonder if it hurt him to write it as much as it us to read it." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and began to read, " 'Dear, kaasan and Naynoku- san, I love you with all of my heart, but you've stopped loving me. I don't why but you have and I do not deserve such loving parents as you.' He just told us that we didn't love him and then he says that he does not deserve such loving parents. Let me continue, 'Tell the school I'm sorry. Tell Hiei he was the best thing that happened to me for so many reasons. Kaasan do not forget me. Naynoku- san, I do not know what to say. You are the best to me in terms of fatherhood. Thank you. Kaasan I have lied to you and everyone else I have been greedy and unkind: the part of me you do not know. I have had sex and fallen in love and I want you to forgive this and everything else. This is why I want to leave… Forever. Good bye. Love, Shuichi Minamino…' What's he mean forever? What lies? What greed? How has he been unkind? What are the silent periods at the end for? Why does he want to leave? And die… What things have you done Hiei- kun? Tell us these things." Hiei sat rigid. Shiori looked at him intensely.

Finally when Hiei spoke he spoke quietly with a sense of loss, regret, and sorrow, and yet confusion. "He means he's wants to die. He's going to kill himself…"

"NO! Not my Shuichi! Not my Shu- chan! Never my son… not my beloved son…"She sobbed so hard and loud Hiei wanted to put his arms around her. "No… no… no…"

"What else? What else does he mean Hiei- kun? Tell us. We need to know." Hiei nodded only because it was true, he wanted his friend to come back safe and because he secretly longed for a family to love.

"He's lied about many things. He's gotten detention for swearing and for writing inappropriate things on the board and for disrupting class. He was humiliated and embarrassed and ashamed of himself. So he went to detention without you knowing. Telling you something different so as not to displease you. He likes to steal things and his greed for love and for other things I am not aware of. He's got the purest warm heart I have ever known. When I am near him I feel calm and relaxed. He's an amazing person. If I can find him I'll bring him back. Everything else must be explained by him and only him. I must go. I have to find him." Before they can say anything Hiei was gone and out of the house.

He wondered what dark fate had in store for Kurama. _You are not as hated as you believe. You only let your emotions get locked up and strangled, my fox. Let me find you._


	11. Day 1: Love and Anguish revised version

Day 1: Love and Anguish

Short chap sorry! But couldn't think of anything else. Oh yea and review for me at then of this one if you want me to make more based on

1: Kurama and kuronue (lovers or friends)

2: Kurama and Hiei (lovers or friends)

3: Kurama and Yomi (lovers or friends)

4: Another pair: you choose (lovers or friends)

All right enough of my babbling here's #11: Love and Anguish! Tank you all fans!

Oh yea and this is during Hiei's visit with Shiori and Naynoku- san. Enjoy this with a nice cold coke!

Love and Anguish:

Kurama was at a completely loss. It wasn't lack of food but lack of strength, no lack of energy. His depression sank deep in the depths of his soul. It was taking its toll on him and he was tired. He couldn't move. He had never felt like this. He was starting to regret it. To regret feeling that way. But after running away and telling his parents he was suicidal would they still love him? Would they care? What were they feeling now?

He sat up and rummaged through his pack. There was something he really wanted at the moment. It would be two and half nights before he killed himself. He might as well have fun. He pulled out a clay bottle of alcohol. He didn't know what it was he had just found it in the cabinet in the kitchen. Naynoku- san had brought with him.

Kurama pulled out the cork and sighed. The smell was sweet and satisfying. It had been awhile since he had gotten drunk. Besides he was not close enough to the cliff to jump off during his soberness any way. The first day would be spent relaxing and drinking. The second day would be spent with a hangover and hiking. Not a good combination but he didn't really care. He would die soon after that anyway. It was just punishment. He was punishing himself, yeah that was it. He was punishing himself before death.

He put the bottle to his lips and savored the scent. He took a sip first to see whether he liked it or not. Then a wonderful taste burst into his mouth. It was sweet like… like nothing he had ever had before. Like a flower's rich color and a fruits sun taste in his mouth. Except it was not the sun he tasted but something else he couldn't recall. He took a swig and another and he kept drinking. Yoko would help him with this. It took a lot to make Yoko completely sober. Yoko was always sane and it took a lot to make him completely drunk.

He continued to drink with that lovely flavor in his mouth. Alcohol seemed to temporarily relive him of his troubles and pain and confound mind. The bottle was pretty big but he enjoyed it, but it was a lot and he knew he could not drink it all.

But it didn't take a lot for a human to get drunk even with the help of his yoko friend. Shuichi didn't understand. As a human he had never been drunk as a fox he had gotten drunk with Kuronue, Yomi, and a bunch of other bandits, thieves, and even his mischievous little kourime Hiei. Though Hiei hadn't actually drunk anything despite Kurama's best efforts.

_"Yoko, what's wrong with me?" It took a moment for Yoko to respond._

_Yoko chuckled. –You are drunk Shuichi. It's nothing to worry about. You'll get better in time to kill yourself.- A moment…_

_"Yoko, I don't know if I can do this. I can't think. I'm so tired. I only want more sake. Yoko… What's wrong with me? Kaasan did not raise me this way." He wept softly. _

_-You are not thinking clearly. Keep drinking. It's fine. Everything will be fine.- But Shuichi hadn't heard him or understood him. –Nothing's wrong with you. You're just exhausted and over thinking things. Rest or drink it does not matter. There is a river nearby to bathe in and swim and calm your troubles. I can sense it. Go now.- Yoko guided. Shuichi only nodded and drank some more, and swayed on his feet as he carried everything toward the river. _


	12. Day 2: Yoko's Wish revised version

Day 2: Yoko's Wish

I fixed chapter 11 and twelve so here you go, sober has now been fixed !

Kurama set his mind on the river on the second day. His head was fuzzy. But his hangover didn't come because he kept drinking. It turned out that he remembered to pack two clay bottles of the delicious sake. He was on his second and he was terribly drunk.

He plunged himself into the river and as he came up his head swam and ached so much. He was coming out of it. He was having his hangover or was he? He was still seriously drunk. Still he swam in the river not even knowing he was swimming. He felt like he was either sinking or floating. He got out and stripped off his clothing due to his drunkenness. Yoko had not said a word since telling him to keep drinking, and it had not occurred to him to ask Yoko why. But Kurama didn't think about that now. He was too drunk to know. And he couldn't help but feel sick. He needed his sake. He got out and went to the bottle and stopped. Exhaustion crashed on him and a day of hunger did as well. He hadn't the day before because he had gotten drunk.

He reached up and touched his head and nearly fell unconscious.

_Yoko sat back in Shuichi's head and listened to him groan. Shuichi was too drunk to do anything. If he touched the bottle again he would surely pass out and if he got near the river Yoko feared he would drown himself. He had to think of something. In all his years as a Yoko he never felt so worried about another being like this before. He had only gotten drunk with Kuronue, Hiei, Yomi, never with the bandits, and with his enemy, Roku. _

_FLASHBACK_

_Yoko ran through the forest with his new treasure. He had only wanted the golden spell necklace. Kuronue was hot on his heels with his prize, a golden bracelet. He said it did not possess any spells or have the ability to make spells. Yoko wanted to know what was so special about it then. Kuronue replied by saying that it made him feel wonderful to be treated with decent respect by the hot yoko who had done nothing but insult him and turn down his great ideas. _

_Yoko then nodded and gained a new respect for his partner. His friend was amazing and Kurama knew he had gone too far before but he would be nice to only Kuronue from now on._

_That night they celebrated a great theft from the village and the forest temple. Kurama did not want to drink as usual whether it was in front of the bandits or not so he went in to his tent. But Kurnoue chased after him demanding his attention and insisting on the great Yoko Kurama famous thief of Makai drinking a little bit to celebrate. When Yoko turned his offer down and turned away dismissing him from his tent Kuronue made a comeback by saying he had never drunk sake in his life and had never been drunk and therefore didn't know what it was like. Kurama got hot then and snatched the bottle away taking vigorous gulps. And within seconds the bottle was empty. He ordered Kurnoue to get another and Kuronue smiled, giggled and ran off for another one. When he came back Kurama finished that one too. Kuronue expected Kurama to be completely wasted by now but He was not. He had been an experienced drunk in his past life. Kurnoue hurried for another one and a fourth just in case. _

_Yoko gulped down his third and began sway as he drank the fourth. After that he was completely wasted. "Kuronue…" He whispered seductively. "Come." There was a slur in his words, but nevertheless audible. _

_"Oh, Yoko Kurama. You are an amazing thing when you are drunk." There were several giggles that could be heard from Kurama's tent. No doubt Kurnoue and Kurama were having a good time, both drunk: Kuronue was only somewhat drunk. He at least could think somewhat. The bandits didn't remember it though because they were too s"poisoned" with alcohol to really notice anyway. But they did remember making jokes and seductive tales of Yoko Kurama in bed and their adventures and what not._

_END OF FLASHBACK START OF NEW FLASHBACK_

_Kurama remembered a certain kourime he had fought. It was the demon's own fault that he lost. Still it was respectful to clean up his opponents wounds. Especially if he didn't want to kill the demon. The kourime had tried to leave but even with his speed he was wounded and not quick enough before Yoko grabbed him. To heal him. Though, he couldn't recall his name but he was feisty and all ready unconscious. _

_Kurama remembered tending his wounds while he fought against him while he was unconscious. He didn't move but it was his body that refused to cooperate and be touched by a healing ingredient to help him. This told Yoko that this kourime was unaccustomed to someone else's help. Kurama gently forced the herbs and plants into his wounds. Afterward he left the demon with boyish looks on a comfortable mat with a blanket over him. Then he went to change, clean himself, and heal himself. But he would do that later after eating and planning and other things he had to do. _

_"Yoko Kurama?" Kurama looked up. He could tell it was someone he knew well but his mind was elsewhere. He was not in his tent but on the forest edge sitting underneath a tree._

_"Come." Kurama muttered his order. The man stepped in. It was Yomi. Kurama snorted. Yomi was all ready on thin ice with him and was dangerously close to getting put out. "What do you want?" Yoko grumbled. Yomi just continued to star at him calmly, and fondly. _

_"Some of the men are leading a raid against your orders. I tried to stop them, but they would not listen." Yoko snorted as if Yomi were wasting his time. He was all ready a waste of time as it was. _

_"Let them do as they please. They will get good scolding later. You may go." Yomi opened his mouth to reply but shut it and turned to leave. "And yomi?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I want to see you later." He added wickedly and wildly. Yomi gulped. This wouldn't be good at all. _

_"Of course. You are the leader." _

_"Go. You're wasting my time." With that Yomi, heated and frustrated, turned on his heel and disappeared into his own tent. Kurama paid him no mind. _

_As dusk came rapidly Kurama realized that there was still much to be done. He had to clean himself up, and his clothes, he had to eat, and sort his treasures, and other things he made up on the spot. And the small demon in black would have to wit. It would not kill him to know that he was not the center of attention and it definitely wouldn't kill him to rest or sleep more. Kurama was a very busy kitsune and didn't want his whole schedule disrupted because of a demon who decided to screw with a much more powerful demon. And more sly. The small demon thought just because he was quick that he could deceive that great yoko and have marred his beautiful skin. _

_Yoko took pride in his appearance knowing that he was the most beautiful demon alive in Makai. He was famous all over and yet everyone knew him. So he was not "famous" exactly but definitely could stir up quite a crowd. _

_It was late when Yoko had gotten to the third to the last thing on his list of things to do. He went out to the river that was near the camp to wash himself and his clothes. Yoko loved bathing in the moon's pale light and it pleased him to no end if he had some peace and relaxation once in awhile. But he usually had to kill one or two demons who would spy on him fro a chance to peek at his beautiful skin or to kill him when he let his guard down. But Kurama was used to this and was always on his guard whether he wanted to be or not. He wanted a chance to relax and get away from everything and think during the night under the sky and stars but the band and spies and others would not give him that chance. _

_He stripped and examined his clothing and shook his head. It was much too dirty to let go one more day without a washing. He through a red petal into the calm river and watched as the water changed to a light pink in that area. Yoko slid his clothes in and gently splashed himself with water and then he himself gently got in, letting the water caress his body. He had left his shoes under his favorite tree nearest him. His ears twitched slightly. How he missed Kuronue scratching behind them just so. But he would never do it himself, now that Kuronue was dead. He couldn't. He couldn't do it the way Kuro had. _

_His clothes clean and drying, he left them under the tree with his shoes. He wanted to relax and just swim. The water was just perfect and warm. A rustle in the brush nearby brought him to attention and he snapped out his whip to kill his victim. But something told him not to. So he merely hit his victim with the handle and got out of the river dripping wet and naked. His golden eyes were dangerous and cold. Then they became softer as they saw it was the small demon who was supposed to be sleeping. He was shirtless and armed. And lying on the ground. "You are not strong enough to fight me yet. But is this the thanks I get. I heal you and you stab me in the back. I should leave you here to die. You should be resting, not here to spy on me." The boy groaned. "What is the name of this feisty one I have saved?" At first the boy whimpered and did not answer. But Kurama lifter his chin with the toe of his foot and the boy gasped as his head came up and his eyes roamed the kitsune's body. Yoko Kurama saw this and smirked. "Does what you see please you? The most beautiful demon of Makai in front of you now." He was silent. _

_"Hiei." The Yoko frowned. _

_"A feisty name for a such a hostile one indeed. You owe me much."_

_"I owe you nothing." Nobody said no to Yoko Kurama. His eyes narrowed and Hiei knew he was on dangerous ground for he recovered quickly by saying, "But what is it you desire from me?" Yoko's frown deepened. He could not figure this one out. _

_"You need to bathe. You have not bathed in two days I think. Am I correct?" Hiei merely nodded his throat to dry to speak. Was this stupid fox a psychic too?_

_Kurama seized him and before Hiei knew it was in the water completely bare. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled. But the Yoko spanked him and he yelped. _

_"You are a bad boy. You shouldn't' speak to your papa that way." Papa? What was he playing at? Hiei knew foxes could be mischievous and yet they could play games on the spot even on dangerous grounds and not feel frightened. "You need a bath and you are going to get one." The Yoko put several petals in the water and watched the water turn pink as did Hiei. At first Hiei fought and struggled and tried to bite the yoko but Kurama was quicker and more impish than that and quickly bit him back. Hiei stopped fighting after twenty minutes and eyed the stupid fox carefully and with caution. He was not strong enough to fight back so much and the stupid fox knew it too. The yoko held Hiei in his lap in the pink water that's fragrance was deliciously sweet. Hiei even licked his lips. _

_The fox pulled a flower from in his hair and crushed it in his palm and rubbed it on Hiei's back. As he scrubbed the boy Hiei got tense and then relaxed more until his was so relaxed that he was going to fall asleep. Kurama washed Hiei's hair and rinsed it and brought him up and out of the water. He was so light Kurama could carry him on a raid and thievery and still not be tired afterward. _

_Hiei awoke with the stupid fox in his face. Kurama shoved something in front of him and then at his mouth. Hiei went to take a deep breath and find out what was going on when something was forced into his mouth. Food. It was juicy meat. What could be so delicious? Hiei sat up and the fox put the tray in his lap. It was full of meat, fruits, vegetables, breads and sauces. The fox got so close in Hiei's face that their lips touched as he spoke but his eyes were dangerous and cold again. "You will eat it all." And he got up and left. When he came back he found that Hiei had eaten it all and was "overjoyed". "Oh, you did eat it all. Like I said. Here." He hands Hiei a bottle. "Drink it. All." "Hiei didn't even know what it was. _

_"What is it?" _

_"Sake. Now drink it." Hiei shook his head defiantly. He would rather die than get wasted with a damned fox. In a damned fox's tent and territory. He would NOT drink it. "Drink it, shit head." Yoko yelled. Hiei would not be insulted like this. He snatched his katana and rushed at Yoko who was mildly surprised. Hiei pressed the blade against his skin while yanking Yoko's head back by his hair. He pressed just enough to draw some blood. Yoko tensed for a moment but did nothing. His face was completely serene as if he were not in the most uncomfortable position and felt like he was going to be cut into pieces. _

_"I am NOT a shit head, but you are, my fox fiend." He pulled his blade across Kurama's neck just enough to draw more blood, just a trickle. Kurama could not help but utter a small whimper. "You are a child who cannot except pain but loves to be the center of attention and beauty of everything. Baka kitsune! Idiot!" He thrust his blade away from the fox and licked the blood that trickled on the fox's skin. _

_"You know… You should know that we kitsune's have a tendancy to bite, Hiei my friend." He grabbed Hiei's spiky hair and brought him down. Hiei's razor sharp fangs bit into the fox's neck splurging the kitsune's blood on his face just as the fox's teeth sank between Hiei's shoulder and throat. But the death kill was Hiei's. Kurama could not stand to lose and would not lose. He grabbed Hiei's sword and thrust it into Hiei's abdomen. _

_All that night Hiei got to watch the stupid fox make a fool of himself while drinking. Hiei found out quickly that Kurama did not become sober quickly. It took Kurama over an hour to become somewhat sober while he was consistently drinking. _

_It was the day Hiei remembered as Hell's Night._

_Yoko did not want Shuichi to end up like he did. He didn't want Shuichi to become drunk, so drunk that he would pass out and not remember anything and then have the worst hangover ever. Yoko wanted Shuichi to do what he wanted to do, yet he wanted Shuichi to be him not Yoko. Shuichi kept looking at him for help and reassurance when all of Yoko's help led Yoko to his own mistakes in life and almost his downfall. _

Shuichi reached for the bottle once more and found that there was still a lot in it. He took another swig and leaned toward the water about to take his next swig.

_-Don't do it, Shuichi!- Shuichi stopped. _

_"Huh?"_

_-I know you are drunk. Put the bottle down. Put it down.- Shuichi clutched it. –I said put it down.- Hesitantly Shuichi put the bottle down and nearly picked it back up but he didn't. –don't do this Shuichi. Don't drink anymore. Get rid of it. Get rid of it now. I said now, Shuichi.- _

_Shuichi hesitantly threw it away, into the river and watched fuzzily go. He wouldn't remember this. He was too sober to remember anything during the time he was drunk. "What? Why dooooooo yoouuuuu…" His words were slurred and he couldn't string them together to form a sentence. _

_-Because I don't want you to end up like me! I don't want you to struggle behind and become and alcoholic. I don't want you to look to me for help. I have made too many mistakes for that.-_

_"But… you… you… are good. You can help me a lot of times." He didn't even know what he was talking about and would not remember it._

_-I will give advice when I want to and when I deem myself worthy. Don't be like me Shuichi. Don't be an idiot who chose the way his life was and never thought about it or looked back. Be yourself Shuichi. Look into the heart I know is in there some where. The kind heart of Shuichi Minamino.- And with that he was gone and out of the way. _

Shuichi collapsed trying to think about Yoko's words but was too drunk to think. He slept instead. Tomorrow would be another day. The say he died and the day he would hike up to his death place. The cliff. But for now. Good night.


	13. Memories and Unexpected Change

Memories and unexpected changes

Kurama woke with a terrible headache, but he knew at once he was no longer drunk. He thought of his terrible hangover and horrid behavior. Who taught him to drink? Btu he knew the answer. Yoko. Yoko had always been with him and influenced his behavior somehow. Like that "holiday" of Kuronue. It was one of Yoko's. One of Yoko's 'unlocked' memories. Kurama felt terrible for the way he acted toward Yoko. He felt like he owed Yoko something. And soon Yoko would have that something. His life.

Groaning he stood up, afraid that the world would spin him back to his knees. He decided since it was noon that he would bathe and eat, no liquor. To his despair and disappointment he knew that both clay jugs of alcohol were completely empty. Yet he knew that they were not around. They disappeared. The two jugs, thanks to Yoko, were gone; somewhere a feeble human mind could not find it.

He looked at his clothes. Completely rumpled and messed up. With an exasperated sigh he removed them. What the hell did he care? Yoko was a sex god anyway. In the back of his mind he thought he heard Yoko chuckling. Kurama muttered. _Besides, this forest is covered and nobody comes here anyway. I'm safe and well protected. Except for my death plan. It will relieve me of my pain and sins. It will relieve me from my mother's shame on me and my step-father- to- be's misunderstanding about me and my pathetic life. I love my kaasan, I truly do, and if she knew everything I have done from Yoko to now she would hate me and relent from me. I would shame her and the family. I can't do anything right. I take one step forward and three steps back. I don't get anywhere. _

He sighed sadly and crawled toward the stream. He suddenly felt… no, it couldn't be. Shuichi I had never felt anything like this. He had always had innocent feelings. Nothing at all to do with nudity. He thought only a female would feel the way he did. Sexy.

This was not good, or was it? He was alone and he was in the safety of the forest and a stream to make it more romantic. He felt a rush of joy for some reason when he learned of this.

Yoko only chuckled more and embraced him. _–You're catching on. A strange, yet wild one, you can be!- _This for some reason turned Kurama on. Yoko was definitely a sex god.

Kurama felt guilty for his feelings as he blushed scarlet. Then again, there wasn't much fro him to do anyway. He really as going to die so did it really matter what he felt? Yoko tormented him with his sex memories all the while Kurama was even more turned on and his heat increased. Nothing could stop what he did next.

Hiei bounced from tree top to tree top. He had long since picked up Kurama's sent, and the faint scent that had just recently come to him of Yoko. How had Yoko appeared? Hiei did not want to think much about it. Is mind was on where Kurama was and saving him before he did something rash, like kill himself. _I'll kill him myself… I'll slice him with my sword from top to bottom… No, I'll strangle him, or drown him…! BAKA KITSUNE! _

It really worried Hiei that his friend was going to kill himself. It pressured him to know the things his parents had told him. His parents really did care about his well being. Why did Kurama think otherwise? Or did he? What was Kurama's _real _reason for doing this? Attention? Pain? Anguish? Grief? The feeling of not being loved? A missing feeling? A debt? Or all of them? Hiei had a horrible feeling and a suspicion that Kurama was doing this for multiple reasons. All of the ones he had listed mentally.

But _why_? If those were his reason for doing it, then WHY was he doing one or all of those things? Kurama would have to tell him. _If I get to him before the moon rises… Shit! _

Hiei also knew that if he found Kurama he couldn't very well go back to call… whatever Kurama had called the… police. And he definitely wouldn't be able to get to his parents. He would need to sue his Jagan.

He sad where the leaves has been ruffled over the chain with a sign on it. Hiei couldn't read the alien letters. In fact, Hiei couldn't read period. It probably warned humans to stay away, since when did the fox listen to that when he had his mind set?

Hiei flitted over it and sniffed the air. Sake. He smelled sake. Had Kurama been drinking? Or Yoko? OR, perhaps, both? This confused Hiei. Kurama would not drink. Where would he get alcohol anyway? Kurama had said that you weren't allowed to purchase alcohol until you were eighteen, and you weren't allowed to drink until you were twenty-one. Yoko was far past the age of twenty one. This seemed more logical to Hiei. But why would Kurama let Yoko out right before his own death? It didn't make sense.

It was getting late. But he knew he couldn't stop. The sun was setting. Kurama would be getting ready for his 'ritual'. Panic filled Hiei. This surprised him for he had never felt panic as strong as this or ever before.

Kurama swam naked in the stream, enjoying that cool water and his finally clear head. He was happy, content. He had bathed and cleaned his skin and hair and he didn't have much else to do fro the time being. He remembered what he and Yoko had done together. Though Yoko was still in his mind and part of his spirit his memories had been strong, vivid, imaginative. It was amazing how he had done it with women and then he had tormented Kurama with scenes from doing it with men, and other demons. Kurama had felt the presence of Yoko's sadness, just a hint, but he said nothing about it.

Kurama had been touching himself, feeling, probing his own body, as if it were himself and then as though it were Yoko. Kurama refused to think about it. When he had, in turn, shown Yoko his memories with Botan in the park, Yoko only laughed at his insignificant comparison.

Kurama got out as soon as the sun had gone down, but it was still quite light outside and quiet, almost peaceful. Kurama's thoughts rushed and he had to sit for a moment to regain his composure. He pulled his extra pare of clothes around him. They were his normal yellow and white garb. The traditional Japanese outfit for fighting in Kurama's vocabulary.

He went of to the cliff, coming closer but actually going onto the cliff, only staring at the sky. It was almost time. The stars were starting to shyly come into view, but the moon was directly ahead of him yet. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes. He took a very deep breath. He had spent days, a week, on this plan, he was not going to ruin it now.

Hiei raced through the trees, completely panicked now. The moon was beginning to rise. Only a few more minutes. _I have to get there NOW! _Continuing to dart as fast as his masterful speed would let him, he removed his headband, opening his jagan. His first thought was to check on Kurama. But he knew he had to let his parents know.

His jagan began to glimmer, glowing purple. He transferred some energy to it, not losing concentration on either his running nor his jagan. Hid jagan easily found Kurama's mother and stepfather. He entered Shiori's mind. **_Shiori, Shuichi is in great danger. I know where he is. He's at the West Cliff. You must come and alert your police people. There's no time. _**

With that he recovered the jagan eye and came to a clearing. He smelled strong booze, Yoko, roses and plants, and Kurama's scent. This is where he had camped for the past few days. His bag was still there but there was no sign of where the liquor came from. His heart beat wildly. The cliff! The moon! It was nearly up. It would not be high, or directly above, in the sky for a good twenty more minutes. Oh, Kurama, don't do this. Why did he always feel a certain weakness when he was around Kurama?

There was sweat on his brow and the back of his neck. It was for more than one reason, he was hot and tired, and overly worried fro Kurama's safety. He would lose a best friend.

He ran up toward the cliff. "Kurama!" He said more harshly than he meant to. This startled Kurama and he whirled only to fall over.

"Hiei…" Kurama stood up shakily. "What are you…"

"You have a lot to tell me, Kurama. And you will tell me." Hiei knew he could not threaten Kurama for Kurama would not be afraid. Kurama paled and glanced at the moon.

"There's no time. I can't." Kurama's voice trembled and tears filled his green gemmed eyes. Hiei seized Kurama, but Kurama flung himself away, toward the cliff.

Okay that's it for this one! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. It's been really hectic… Oh and sorry for leaving you hangin' here. But it's supposed to be suspenseful… review fro me and let me know what you think, oh and you can yell at me for not updating sooner, for all of those who really loved this story.

Okay well the following will be answered or talked about:

What's Kurama talking about?

What's Hiei going to do to Kurama?

What part does Shiori and Naynoku play?

Will they get there in time?

What will Hiei and Kurama say to each other?

And what will Yoko do? How will he act?


	14. The Full Moon

The Full Moon

Kurama breathed heavily. What was Hiei going to do to him? He watched as Hiei, seemingly angry, advanced toward him. Kurama panted, gasped, but did not weep. He held back his tears of pain, anger, sadness, fear, and something else he did not know. Hiei growled deep in his throat. He knew Kurama would not fight back, because he was too weak right then.

But Kurama didn't know that Hiei could perceive this. He had to fight back, even if this fight would cost him his life. He stood up, shaken. He reached behind his red locks and pulled out a rose, but Hiei saw this and grabbed his wrist before he could make any movement. "Uh. Let go of me, Hiei. What point is this going to prove?"

Hiei didn't loosen his grip, but his voice was harsh and blunt. "And killing yourself will prove a point? Which point are you trying make? The biggest mistake of your life?" He was frustrated and angry.

"Stop it!" He fought against Hiei.

"I won't stop. Not until you stop trying to kill yourself. Not until you tell me what's going on! Why are you doing this? What purpose does it have?" He yelled. Kurama brought his left hand up to defend himself.

"There's nothing left, Hiei! There's nothing left for me! Why do you care? You hate me! Let me go! Let me die! Why wont' you let me die! Why?" He reached to slap Hiei but Hiei dodged it and twisted Kurama's wrist.

"I do not hate you! Is this what all of this is about? You are trying to kill yourself for me?" It sounded highly improbable to Hiei. As insignificant as the fire demon was why would Kurama fight so hard for him? Why would he sacrifice his life for him? There had to be more. But what else could there be? What would cause Kurama such grief and pain that he would want to take his own life for?

Abruptly Hiei realized that Kurama had stopped fighting. He seemed to be thinking. His grievingly sad eyes were cast down as if he were too insignificant to look at any one. As if Hiei were of a _higher rank_ than him. "Hiei… Below the top of this cliff are sharp rocks and deep waters. If the rocks don't kill me I will be too weak to resist drowning. Either way, after I jump it is the end for me. Don't you understand? I am destined to die! Please let go of me, and let me be, let me die in peace."

Hiei growled. "This is not the way to ease your problems, fox! Do you think, though I have done so many terrible things in the past that I would try to kill myself because of them? That's not how I replenish my soul and it is not how you are going to either!" Kurama shook his head.

"You don't understand." Hiei back handed Kurama. Kurama could only gasp, when he realized what Hiei had done and that he was on the ground. His hand went to his left cheek. Yoko was muttering something in his mind. _Yoko, am I doing something wrong? Please help me! Please, oh Yoko, please help me. Please… _He decided to make his confession to Yoko. _Ever since I was aware of you and we became closer I felt that you were… are… like… like… You are like a father to me! Please…! Please! _Yoko only tilted his head to the side, seemingly unawares of he way he had spoken, pretending not to have herd, to have ignored him. _Yoko… Don't abandon me… not yet…_

_And why not? You have abandoned your own soul, your mind, your body, everything right down to you life and your skin. Why should I not leave you now? Surely you do not need my assistance to jump off a cliff? Do you? Hiei cannot stop you. Once you jump it's over. And he knows nothing about what's happened or why._

_But Yoko, it is not time yet. The moon is not yet above me. It's not time._

_Consider your options once more , Shuichi._

_I would never be able to explain why I want to kill myself to any one. I must end my life immediately. Only a few more minutes. It is too late. My mother will never forgive me, and she will never be able to look at me again, or trust ever again. And what of Naynoku- san? What will he think of me? Surely Hiei doesn't think highly of me…_

_Not now… For all the Gods' sakes you're going to kill yourself! What's he gonna do, sit by and laugh and watch as you jump off! You are an idiot! Hiei doesn't hate you, he's your friend, you best friend, other than me of course. He got mad because _you_ yelled at him to leave! And now you blame him?_

_Yoko…_ Tears filed his eyes. Yoko! Before he could stop them the tears slid down his cheeks. And he began to weep. "Oh Hiei…." He sobbed. It was not a trick. Kurama had finally broken down. He didn't know whether it was because of the slap or because of something else: his sense coming back, or perhaps Yoko.

"Kurama, tell me what happened." He knelt beside Kurama who grabbed his cloak and buried his face in it.

"I though you hated me! But it was all my fault! I got angry because of pressure every where! I could not take the fact that kaasan was going to get married, it was too soon! And then Botan! She hates me because she thinks I use her as… as a sex machine! I didn't mean to… I mean for any of those things to happen! And then school! I wrote something embarrassing on the board instead of a math problem… And… and I got detention… Oh if my kaasan knew I got detention she would be so ashamed of me and herself… Oh Hiei it's all my fault! And if kaasan knew about what I used to do as a profession, a thief! what will become of me? What will she think? She will see her son as a monster! He once 'wonderful' son a monster, a liar, a thief, a bad person, a rapist, so many terrible things!" He continued to sob and gasp with anger and unbearable shame.

"Kurama Botan does not hate you." He said slowly at first, be very gently, softly.

"How do you know!"

"Because," He snapped. "I spoke to her yesterday morning before I visited your mother and stepfather…"

"You did what!" His head jerked up.

"I had to find out what was going on. There was no other way, Kurama." But Kurama refused to listen,

"You went to my mother? What did you tell her? Did she see the letter I wrote her? What did she think? Hiei what happened!"

"Calm down!" Yoko was saying that too. So Kurama was quiet, holding his tongue, waiting with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I asked her if she knew where you were. We discussed… you being suicidal…"

"You told them! You told them! How could you? I wanted her to know I had runaway, so she wouldn't have to grieve for my death, thinking that it was her fault I killed myself. Then she too would have committed suicide. How could you, Hiei?" It was then that he realized that the moon was almost directly overhead. It was time. Hiei had not seen.

"And do what?" He snapped, reaching the end of his ropes. "When you're dead," he said the word with scorn, "You want her to believe that you are alive somewhere? To give her false hope like that is despicable!"

"I want her to be happy with a child that she can love, that has no secrets from his or her mother and father. I can't live with that Hiei. I can't." He stated lamely. He glanced at the sky. "She will call the police."

"They know where you are. I told them." Kurama shook with rage, fear, expectancy, loss. Hiei could see the different emotions play across his friends face. Kurama would not be able to hold on that much of a load. He needed help. "What of your psychiatrist? Did you not talk to him?"

"I did." He said quietly. "But it didn't make a difference. He didn't help me. He was afraid me. Afraid I would unleash Yoko again." He lowered his eyes, again as if he were inferior to Hiei.

"You did what?" Kurama turned away, holding his arms.

"I love my mother, Hiei. And my stepfather. School. Botan. The spirit and demon realms. I love you too, Hiei, but I can't go on living. Let me leave this world in peace. I would do it for you."

"No you wouldn't." Hiei didn't even have to think about it. He just knew that answer. "You care too much to see a friend die. Just like me. Kurama, you can talk to your psychiatrist some more. He can help you, guide you. Please Kurama." Please? Hiei had never said please before. "It can all go back to normal, fox. Don't worry about it. Pick a night to talk to your mother and stepfather. Tell them how you feel about their marriage. Tell them about yourself, and about how you feel about yourself. Tell them your secrets that you hide away deep inside you locked in the cavern of your heart, fro fear that they would hurt someone. Your mother, if she truly loves you, even your stepfather should too, then she won't care too much about your secrets and lies. You are NOT a rapist. Botan let you do that to her. It was sharing pleasures. I assume when someone loves another that they share pleasures to show each other more about how they feel, to increase their relationship." That was more than Kurama had ever heard Hiei say in one lifetime, and yet Hiei was blushing, and Yoko was chuckling in the background of Kurama troubled mind. "Talk. It will help." It was all Hiei could say to Kurama. The rest was up to Kurama to struggle through. "I know you're hurt and confused, but think about it Kurama. Think about the ones you will hurt if you kill yourself. You will your mother, stepfather, Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Yusuke, the fool Kuwabara, everyone. Including me. I will miss the third most, after you mother and stepfather." He gave Kurama a brief smile.

Kurama swiftly turned into Hiei's arms. "I'm so sorry!" Hiei knew Kurama sis not act like this. This was too emotional for Kurama, but he was breaking down and Hiei could forgive him just this once for hugging and practically laying on him.

_Let me talk to Hiei. Yoko insisted. Besides, it's time for you to jump._

_I know, but _I'm_ talking to him._

_Shuichi, are you or aren't you going to jump? He doesn't know, Yoko thought. He has absolutely no idea. Well? _

_I… I'm talking to Hiei right now._

_Don't ignore me! Are you or aren't you going to kill yourself? There was no reply. Shuichi?_

"Hiei?"

"Hn." Kurama was quiet for a few minutes while the sat down where he had been camping.

"Thank you, but…"

"But?" Hiei rolled over onto his elbow. There was a concerned undefeated look in his walnut shaped eyes.

"I have to… go. It is my duty. I can't change it. Even if I didn't I would be taken to the hospital for analysis. I could be arrested for trespassing, and deliberately disobeying the law about drinking. I couldn't live my life in prison when I know I would be better off dead." He said no more. _So, the fox has actually thought about this. Damn! Nothing slips pass his Kurama's intelligence. He has spent too much time in Ningenkai. _

"You could lie. About getting drunk."

"No, Hiei. How can I live with my guilt if I keep lying? I can't and I won't."

"Fuck, Kurama! Get over your damn self." Kurama's eyes widened. "Go back to Makai, maybe it will ease your troubles for while. I can see you doing that but not killing yourself, not even in my wildest dreams have I thought that you would kill yourself! Think, baka kitsune! Think!"

Kurama sighed and turned his head away. "Are you not at least somewhat glad that I didn't kill myself, or are you going to continue ranting at me?" Hiei gaped. Kurama never said things like that. Bit then again Hiei thought Kurama would never kill himself either.

SORRY THIS WAS A LITTLE WEIRD AND I KNOW THEY ARE OUT OF CHAR! DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. chap: 15: The Time After

The Day After

Kurama sat up straight not knowing where he was. When he opened his eyes he realized that Hiei had woken him. He stared at Hiei. "What's going on?" He asked Hiei.

"They're here." Kurama gave him a quizzical look. "Shiori and Naynoku and the… police." Hiei made a face. At any other occasion Kurama would have laughed but he only groaned as though he were in pain.

No doubt Shiori would be angry and terribly upset. Kurama sighed and whispered, "I can't do this."

"Of course you can! Come on." Hiei pushed him forward but Kurama stood stock still, like he could just die without harming himself, just standing. His breathing quickened. Shiori would hit him again. He couldn't bring himself to shame her like that again. What would Naynoku- san do? Kurama felt his chest grow heavy, tears grow in his eyes, his body felt rigid, stiff. His breath came in ragged gasps. Hiei nudged him and saw that Kurama was in shock.

He had only a moment to stare before Kurama went limp. He would have hit the ground hard if it had not been for Hiei catching him. _Shit, Kurama. You were an infamous thief of Makai, a rutheless Yoko, someone who toyed with your fans, the ones that thought of you as a sex god, and then dropped them. But you can't face your own mother after all of this? _"Damn it, Kurama…!"

But those green jeweled eyes sparkled up at him. He seemed so unsure of himself, hurt, afraid. Childish. He looked like a small child pleading with his father for help or something. His eyes seemed lost, like he had fallen, wandered from his path in life and was unable to find his way back. He needed someone to guide him. Kurama lacked the energy to be truly angry with Hiei, and lacked the dignity and self respect, at the moment, of, to do anything but seep further into depression. Hiei didn't like the sound of that for if Kurama went into depression he would not eat, sleep, or get out of bed. There would be nothing he could do about it. "I'm so sorry, Hiei. I don't know what to do. I didn't plan this far. I'm so stupid, Hiei." He gave a weak laugh, not very convincing though. "I can think through strategies, but not of the consequences."

Kurama, with Hiei's help, righted himself and sighed. _I don't know what to say. _"Excuse me, Shuichi Minamino?" Kurama looked up slowly. He heard his mother gasp and begin sobbing.

"Yes? That's me." He confirmed. He was weak, tired, and completely out of it. He couldn't concentrate for much longer. _Inari, let me focus through this incident, even if I faint. Let me speak to my kaasan. Let me speak to my soon-to-be step father. Please! If I don't draw another breath, that's okay. Just let me do this. _

The doctor who asked for him grasped his forearms firmly, but gently. Kurama only stared at him through meaningless eyes. Like life was punishing him and he could no longer resist. If this was Hell, if this was Death, it no longer mattered. "We just need to see if you're okay." They brought him over to an ambulance that Kurama had not noticed before. He sat down on the edge of the back of the open ambulance. They checked his pulse, and breathing, and his heart. _Sigh, my heart. Worthless. Unworthy of love. How do I get myself into these situations? And more importantly: how do I get out? _

Kurama followed the directions he was given. "Doctor?" He asked inquiringly, emotionlessly. The doctor stopped.

"Yes?" Kurama's eyes half closed.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" He swept fiery strands of hair out of Kurama's eyes.

"I…" Just then a police officer stepped up to him.

"Shuichi Minamino, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes." He didn't seem to care anymore.

"First I wanted to open your eyes to one thing you've done. Okay?" Kurama nodded. "You've trespassed on property you should not have been on. What were you thinking? Why were you out here in the first place? Any secrets we should know? Do you have a lawyer? Sorry first question. What were you thinking and why were you out there?"

Kurama lowered his eyes inferiorly. _I have no choice. I must tell the truth. _With tears in his eyes he gazed up at the officer. _He can help me! _"I'm suicidal. I was trying to commit suicide. I was trying to kill myself. I'm so sorry! Two very good friends came to me, though, they helped me… a little. They got me out of trying to kill myself. I am grateful, for now."

The officer's eyes became softer as he sat beside the redhead. Out of the corner of his eye Kurama could see Shiori and Naynoku talking with the other police. Thank god they weren't all bothering him. "Why would you think of taking your own life? What is so terrible that you do not deem yourself worthy enough to live?" Kurama gaze longingly at his parents. "Is it your family? Do they hurt you?" Kurama snapped his attention back to the officer who had noticed his gaze so intent on his loving family. The family he betrayed, shamed, lied to, and mistreated.

"I cannot explain. I guess there were so many things I was pressured to do and I couldn't contain them all. I felt trapped. I felt like I was betraying my family. And now I have. Please arrest me!"

Sorry to leave you hanging! Let me know what you think! Buh bye!


	16. chap 16: Heavy hearts

Hey guys- what's up?

I just wanted you to know that I don't know what the "disclaimer" crap is and I don't care. But in place of that I just want you to review if you don't like anything that is said or done in this story. Can't guarantee that I'll get rid of anything, but 'll at least give it some thought.

So what do you think of my story line so far? Review for me okies? Tell me what you think. And if any of you have anything to talk about on the Saddam Case, please let me know, I won't leave you hanging like everyone else is. Okies?

Here it is:

Chap 16: And then…

Kurama's eyes were pleading for the officer to do what he suggested. So pleading that Hiei felt an overwhelming sense to _cuddle _him. Make him feel better. "Please arrest me." The officer gave him a very confused look. Kurama only openly stared, pleadingly.

"Why would I do that?" The officer asked.

"Because I have been drinking underage. I have been drunk. I have proof. Please officer, please arrest me." Kurama took the yellow stone jug that once held liquor out of his bag, he hadn't even known that it was there. The officer took it, tested it, and walked away. He was talking with Shiori and Naynoku.

"Minamino-kun, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Kurama didn't say anything.

Shiori's P.O.V.

The officer approached us, the one who had been talking to Shuichi. Nobody could tell how terrified I had been without knowing the exact location of my son. "Officer…" My voice trembled, it almost cracked. "Wh…What did he say?" The officer sighed.

"I have discussed this situation with several other policemen and we all have the same solution. We have to send your son, Shuichi Minamino, somewhere else." Shiori shook within Naynoku's arms.

"Where?" Naynoku asked worriedly, angrily. He was irritated. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that boy.

"A hospital that works with suicidal people. The one we want to send him to is for teenagers, adolescence. It is not written in stone. We have to make some preparations and discuss it first. We want to talk to Shuichi again soon, whenever we get a chance. If we send him to a hospital for suicidal teens, we can blame the fact that he got drunk within that last several days, on the fact that he was careless, mentally full. He could handle no more. We do not know why he has done this. The only thing we really know is that he isn't completely sure himself. He says it's because he 'felt trapped' and felt like he was 'betraying his family'. We can't let this continue. The best way is to send him to a hospital. He is not hopeless."

A wept into my husbands chest. "Anything to save my son. To help him!"

Normal P.O.V.

During the time that Kurama was with the doctor Shiori gave her number to the officer so the officer could call them when they made a decision. Kurama felt terrible inside. His chest twisted. This was the moment. The moment he would speak to his parents and go home. Nothing would ever be the same. Kurama doubted he would ever be trusted again. He wondered what Yoko thought. _I bet he's laughing at me right now for being so stupid! _

"You seem fine, Shuichi. You didn't do much damage when you got drunk and you didn't cut yourself like most people do. I guess you really were intent on killing yourself." Kurama stared at the doctor. Tears filled his green orbs and threatened to spill over. Hiei came to his side, for Kurama was becoming weak. "Hiei…" Kurama wanted to cry but he was more exhausted. "Forgive me…" Then he went limp.

"Shu- chan!" Hiei turned around to see Shiori darting over to them. Her face was wet and tear streaked. Her hair was tousled and her make up was smeared. Her clothes were loose around her, strange for the way she usually dressed.

"He is just sleeping." Hiei said a matter- of- factly. Shiori sobbed heavily. Hiei said nothing about Kurama's fears and what he believed would happen. He did not even tell Shiori what he himself thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light spilled in over the white sheets. Hiei had helped Shiori and Naynoku put Kurama in his bed to slumber. Hiei deliberately lied to his fox's mother and step father. Kurama had a lot of explaining to do, especially if what was bugging him was the fact that Shiori didn't know that he was a demon. Would Shiori reject him if he was? If she didn't what would she look at her son as? And how would this Naynoku- san act?

Hiei didn't know if he was angry, scared, or upset for Kurama. He didn't know which one he _should _be. Most would probably say: "Leave him alone. He's weird. He might kill himself if you say something rude to him. Then you would be to blame. He might kill you, or me, or us." Pathetic humans. Their minds made him sick. Kurama was the only human, other than his mother, that he cared about. And then Kurama wasn't really a human, just a demon in human.

Why had Kurama suddenly passed out like that? It took all the self- control and effort Hiei had just to hold back the police and get the stupid 'doctors' or whatever they were to keep from taking him to the hospital for further examination. He mentally wondered what had caused it and how he was doing now. Hiei knew, though, that it would be best to leave Kurama alone, even if the fox was awake.

Kurama would want to be left alone, mother-free, step-father-free, and definitely Hiei-free. Hiei seemed more like, and felt like, a burden that a help. A hinderer. He truly wanted to help his friend. But for some reason Kurama was unable to put into words why he wanted to doe so badly. _Maybe I should tell him much Botan missed him. _

fLaShBaCk

_Hiei entered Koenma's office. Koenma had recently asked him to come into his office to talk to him prior to Kurama being found. It had only been to see why and to locate him. Hiei, surprisingly, had found that Koenma knew a lot more about Kurama's whereabouts than Hiei would have given him credit for. _

_But after leaving Koenma's office Botan flew to him sobbing. "Is he okay? Where is he?" _

"_I don't know. What do you want?" Hiei growled, clearly annoyed by her presence. Botan seemed like she was going to leave but then she came up and grasped Hiei, hugging him tight. Hiei's cheeks turned pink. _

"_Oh, Hiei. It's all my fault. He's going to kill himself because of me! And then I'm gonna have to carry his soul to the Spirit World and beyond! (don't know where she carries them to sawie!) It's my fault!" Hiei shoved her away staring at her uncomfortably, angrily._

"_What do you mean, it's your fault?" He said harshly. How could it be? He had said it was family causes, and Yoko. _

"_I told him… I told him he was a… a sex machine! And only wanted me for sex! It wasn't true! I know it wasn't true! And I just left and he seemed quiet, unsure, and then I heard him crying!"_

eNd Of FlAsHbAcK

_I probably should. But when would be the best time?_

Kurama Normal P.O.V.

The sunlight was too strong for him. When he opened his eyes he groaned, it was much too bright. He wished he had been arrested. He knew he was alone. Hiei would know that that was what he would want. And Shiori knew that she shouldn't be on top of her son. Her son. What did she think about him? What about Naynoku- san? _Does he still love me? _

He felt terrible for doing this. For acting the way he had. Throwing himself on the floor and sobbing in front of Hiei and then turned and yelled at his step-father- to be. He had been ready fro another father. But it had been too much pressure right then to hear of a wedding and a new father. He wanted Naynoku- san to be more than just a friend, to be more than his kaasan's boyfriend. He wanted Naynoku to be his father.

He knew that he had to talk to Naynoku- san, but what did his parents thinkig of him now? He was afraid to confront Shiori, the mother he had had forever in his human form. The mother that had loved him through sickness, health, fear, sorrow, happiness, even when she could see the haunted look in his eyes, from Yoko.

He groaned and looked over at the green letters on his alarm clock. 1:15 P.M. He groaned again. He was no longer tired, but afraid. Afraid of what Shiori and Naynoku actually thought of him and what he would say to them. Several tears managed to slip passed his efforts to conceal them. They slid down his cheeks, so hot. Kurama wept softly.

When he could no longer weep, he turned to face the wall. He wiped his face on his blankets and sleeves of his shirt. He knew he had to change. He sighed and left the protectiveness of the warm sheets and bed. The floor was cold on his bare feet. Someone had taken his socks off.

He went in to the bathroom, closed the door, and stared at himself in the mirror before rinsing his face. The serene, Yoko-ish look was still there, always will be. The haunted look, his mother would put it.

He heaved another great sigh. He peeled off his 'fighting' outfit and turned on the water. Nice and… cold. He needed cold water now. It would wake him up, let him think. He needed to think. Think about what he was going to say to his loving parents. Shiori. Naynoku-san. _What have I done? I will call tomorrow and demand my arrest. I will tell them I have murdered someone. After all it isn't a completely lie. What will Shiori think of me then? And Naynoku?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N(whatever A/N means) ME: okies that's it for this one, fans! Or those who like it. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update! The next one won't take so long to post! Sawie! **

**Summary: Will Kurama actually make that call to the police? Will he have time? What does Shiori really think about him? And Naynoku? What will they say to him? What will Shuichi say, and what outrageous lies will Kurama tell? Will it be Yoko or Shuichi speaking? Find out next chap! Until Next time buh bye! **


	17. chap 17: Decisions in peril

**Summary: Will Kurama actually make that call to the police? Will he have time? What does Shiori really think about him? And Naynoku? What will they say to him? What will Shuichi say, and what outrageous lies will Kurama tell? Will it be Yoko or Shuichi speaking? And what will Hiei say and when will he show up? Will he show up at all? Will he say anything at all? READ AND FIND OUT! **

A short chat: not one Shuichi was expecting

When Kurama awoke he realized that he was late for school. He could hear the fat droplets of rain _tap tap tap _on his window. It sounded somewhat soothing. He glanced at his clock, the green letters said 9:30 A.M. Kurama groaned and began pushing off his blankets.

But suddenly Shiori was by his side. "Oh, Shu- chan, you don't have to go to school today." Kurama, for some reason flushed with anger.

"Why? Because I tried to kill myself? Because I am in some way going to take my life? Because I might take my life in the next two seconds? No! I'm going to school!" He wanted to be away from the madness at the house. He got up, shoving Shiori out of his way.

Shiori was a mess. This was something Kurama noticed when he pushed her away. She was sobbing; she looked like she had not slept in days and had been weeping since then. "Shu- chan? Shu- chan! Shu- chan, why do you hate me so?" She got up ran to her son who was in the bathroom doorway. She wanted to embrace him, talk to him, help him. But she feared that there was nothing she could do. She knew that if she couldn't help Naynoku- san would have to try to help him, whether he could or not was not something Shiori knew. Naynoku seemed quite angry and yet very concerned.

"No, mother!" He shouted and slammed the bathroom door in her face.

"Shuichi!" She sobbed. He could hear her sliding down the door, weeping. He the shower on high-warm. _She probably thinks I'll drown myself in the shower. Or 'accidentally' fall over. _He thought disgustedly. He didn't even know why he was so angry. But deep inside he knew it would have been this or deep depression and fear. In a way he would have preferred depression, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't show its ugly face around the corner in the near future.

He let the hot water rinse over his naked skin. He was unsure of what to do next. He knew he had to talk to them. Either he could bring it up or they _would_ bring it up. Kurama sighed. When was the last time he saw Hiei? How long had he been sleeping? A day? Two? A week? He wasn't certain. He heaved another great sigh. He slid down so that he was sitting on the bottom of the bathtub. Did anyone still love him? Or was that why Shiori was killing herself sobbing like that?

Why had he spoken to her so? It wasn't like him to speak like that to her. And worse, he had almost shouted out her name. That would have been more than disrespectful. Kurama didn't know what to do with himself. He was usually two steps ahead of everyone else, but this time he seemed father behind. His mind couldn't even conjure a plan. How could it? He had just failed in a suicide attempt. How could he succeed in speaking, in an area that he was more than capable of functioning?

He had not only hurt his mother so terribly with the actions of death and suicide, but he had hurt her by his actions that morning pushing her around like that. And not to mention all the times he had left, telling her that he was camping with some friends or doing a school project and would be back in a couple of weeks. How had she felt about him then, when he left? She would've been worried but not overprotective and nosey. His mother, nosey? That was not likely to happen. It was not her. Kurama felt horrible for what he had done.

He had to make a decision: either tell his parent(s)(Shiori and Naynoku) that he was a Legendary Bandit, A thief from a Demonic World called Makai, and expect them to believe him, or he could tell them everything else and keep that part a secret, after all he would no longer have any other burdens to hurt him. He would, overall, feel lighter, better.

Lying to his mother about his secret obligations (Makai, being a thief, missions, Spirit World, and the like) would be something he would have to do. After all, even if he did tell her about his past and everything else she would most likely fear for her life, protect her possessions, and still fear for him when he went on missions. She would never look at him the same way again. This was the thought that burdened and troubled him the most.

Kurama shut off the water and dressed in his pink uniform (me: I still think it's red!), brushed his teeth and tried to comb his red mane. After fifteen minutes of smoothing it until it was silky smooth, Kurama edged himself toward the door. Was Shiori still there? And if so, would he hurt her with his appearance, or hurt her by opening the door?

Kurama herd footsteps shuffling around in his room and he didn't sense anyone near the door, just in his room. Suddenly, a cold fear washed over him. He felt like something terrible was going to happen and that he would do something terrible in response, or something unlike him. Kurama drew in a deep breath and opened the door slowly at first, as though he were heedless of those who were in his room.

Naynoku stepped in front of him, between him and the door that lead downstairs. "You're not going to school today." Kurama blinked but did not look at his step- father- to be.

"I have to go to school. The law demands it." Kurama said carefully. He had kept to himself what he really wanted to say, even though it was cruel.

"We called the school and told them that you are sick today." Kurama snickered and then sneered at his mother who was silently watching the two of them and weeping. Fresh tears poured down her face when her son bared his teeth. Never had he acted like that.

"Leave her out of this!" Naynoku barked. Kurama took a step forward.

"So now you're lying? I thought you were a respectable man. But just because I may be "mentally ill" I have to stay home? My studies have never poor. Never!" Naynoku slapped him, which was the opposite of what Kurama expected him to do. He expected him to backhand him, but he didn't.

"Shu- chan, why are you acting like this!" Shiori stood up weeping. "Please tell us, so we can help you. Please, Shuichi! Please! You have never acted so rebellious before, why are you doing it now?" Before Kurama could stop himself he had spoken. It was but a mere whisper.

"I am scared." Before he could stop himself tears formed in the corner of his eyes. They didn't want him to go school because, out of their watchful eyes, he would probably harm himself in some way.

"Oh, Shu- chan! You have frightened us more than you can imagine. We are scared too. Please Shu- chan, what made, or is making you, suicidal? Please tell us so we can help you. Let your father and I help you." If he were Yoko he could have sworn his ears would have pricked up at that.

"He's not my father." Kurama said stiffly. "He'll NEVER be my father." Naynoku couldn't take any more of his step son's mouth.

"I do what I can to help this family." He snapped.

"We were perfectly fine before you came. At least I was. I was perfectly fine before you entered my life." He did, though, remember that night in the car when he practically spilled his guts about his past.

Naynoku couldn't take it anymore. "Naynoku- sama, please don't!" But before Shiori could make a move Naynoku had his hand up and ready to strike. When then back of his 'enemy's' hand came around Kurama simply blocked and grabbed it. Then he twisted so that he Naynoku at his full disposal and then pulled him over his back and onto the ground. "Shuichi!" Shiori gasped backing away.

But before Kurama could celebrate victory he found himself on the ground in the corner of his room, away from the door. His head ached so. It had been a kick to the back of his head. Spots danced across his vision. "Naynoku- sama! No. Shuichi- kun! Are you okay? Shuichi- kun! Shuichi!" Kurama deliberately didn't answer. He wasn't even sure he could answer. When he tried to speak his tongue slurred the words. Shiori was cradling Kurama's head in her lap. "Shuichi- kun! My son!" She was still concerned for him? Even after his suicidal attempt? But why?

Naynoku- san was there by his side. "Damn it, Shuichi! I didn't mean to hurt you. Why did you do that?"

When Kurama could speak, though he couldn't sit up quite yet without blackness taking over his vision, he said, "Why? Why do you still care about me?" Shiori began to weep anew and Naynoku- san was visibly worried.

"Oh, Shu- chan we love you so much! We're your parents we have to love you and care about you." Kurama stood up abruptly. He had sensed something, not a threat, but energy he knew.

"Shuichi?" Naynoku asked, visibly shaken.

Without another word Kurama ran out of his room, but then the energy changed. It was strong and dark. He knew it. But he didn't know where. It made him frightened, like that day so long ago in the hallway at the Dark Tournament. Kurama drew a deep breath. And soon the energy vanished. Kurama stiffened. How could it just disappear like that? Without a trace.

A black blur darted by him, Hiei. He seemed busy. And Kurama was no better off. He had to write something to his kaasan. For his awkward and unruly behavior. "Shu- chan?"

"Shuichi- kun?" Kurama turned toward them with a slight smile.

"I thought I saw something, but it was of no importance." Without a single thought he raced back inside, hoping that Hiei was upstairs in his room.

"Shuichi- kun, we need to talk." Naynoku shouted up the stairs. Kurama decided to use some acting he had been rehearsing lately.

He turned at the top of the stairs and dropped to his knees weeping. "Please, Nanyoku- san. Not to night. Please!" He begged softly. He leaned forward so that he was on all fours and his face was turned down toward the floor. "Please… I am so scared…" He sobbed. Naynoku was at his side in a flash.

"We know, Shuichi. We know." He tried to hold him Kurama pulled away. Naynoku sighed. "Get a good day's sleep."

"Thank you, Naynoku- san." He murmured.

He opened his door and closed it behind him. He still had half the day ahead of him. Immediately he saw Hiei's shadowy form on the windowsill. "Hiei… What brings you here?" He tried to smile, but found it too hard.

Hiei jumped down, closed the window and curtains in a flash. Kurama blinked. "I have a question." Kurama nodded and sat down on his bed.

"Yes?" He asked while lying down. He knew he had to shed his uniform and change into something more comfortable.

Hiei sat on Kurama's desk, one leg swung over the other, and leaned on his knee. "Why did you pass out when they told you that you were fine? It was after the doctor told you…"

"I know. It was like he expected me to cut myself. Just like that. He thought just because I was suicidal that I was going to hurt myself or all ready had. I couldn't take it any more. Besides I was much to tired, drained of energy to hold up any longer anyway." It was true and his answer made sense. His energy had been depleted due to lack of sleep and drinking and suicidal planning… or scheming. Kurama had been exhausted. "Is that all you came here for? To ask me why I fainted?"

"No. I came to help." Help? Was this Hiei he was talking to? Hiei stood up and stared at Kurama, eye to eye, or more like chest to eye. Before he knew Hiei swung his hand at his face making contact. Kurama's ears rang and his left cheek was red.

"Hiei?"

"Get over it, fox! You are better than this! I know you miss people in your life, I know you are hurt, and you feel like death is the only way out. But I have tried that, and because of you I am here. I would never repay you by letting you die and feel ashamed of yourself!" Was this really Hiei? Hiei had never said something that long before. Kurama groaned and flopped onto his pillows.

"I know, Hiei. Your right. I'm just scared and I don't know what to do. But I will talk. I will talk to Naynoku- san. I have been most unkind to him, and he deserves to know that I love him too and that I am wrong. And that I am terribly sorry." Tears spilled from his eyes. And then, abruptly they stopped. "I will tell him why I wanted to kill myself. I have to." Hiei gave short, sharp nod.

"Hn." He replied before flitting out (of) the window. Kurama sighed again. _Damn, how many times have I sighed to day? Too many. I must talk to Naynoku- san now. It cannot wait until tomorrow. I will do it tonight, after Shiori has gone to sleep. This willl give me time during the day to plan out my conversation. I have been so psyched up about my mother and worrying her that I have forgotten how I have not acted in the same way toward Naynoku- san. Every time I talk to him something goes seriously wrong and that something is always me. I must fix it, and only I can. Or this will never be over and I will never be able to live happily._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama yawned and opened his eyes only to realize that he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched a little. He checked the clock. 5:45 P.M. It was dinner time. Instead of Shiori's welcoming voice telling him that it was dinner time from downstairs, a hesitant knock came from the door. "Shuichi- kun? It's dinner time. Are you hungry?" Kurama gave a small sigh and cursed himself for it.

"Yes, quite so.I am coming." Kurama replied from his bed.

"All right, come down when you are ready." He heard her shuffling footsteps retreat toward the stairs and got up. Damn! He suddenly realized he had fallen asleep in his school uniform. He changed into something more suitable for dinner, nothing fancy but nothing wrinkled either.

When he arrived at the table a few minutes later he was surprised to see everyone smiling. Shiori was smiling but he could tell that she was only pretending to be happy to give the room a lighter atmosphere. But the look in her eyes was a mixture of pain and fear. Naynoku, was smiling slightly. He seemed in a somewhat light mood, but he, too, had a strange look in his eyes. _At this rate I better play a long as well._ Kurama replaced his mask of fear and unsettledness, with a mask of 'happiness'. Of course it was only a mask, so not much could be said.

"Everything smells good, kaasan." Kurama noted as he stared at the fried fish, mochi and many other things which included tea for a beverage and a white cake with whipped topping and strawberries for dessert.

"Thank you, Shuichi- kun. Naynoku- sama helped too." She gently squeezed Naynoku- san's hand on the table.

Kurama averted his eyes and started eating. He knew that Shiori loved Naynoku- san, and he knew he had been wrong to act that way towards him. He was just hitting a few mountains in the road, once they smoothed out everything would be fine, not normal but fine.

Naynoku spoke up then. "How is this fish?" That must've been the dish that he had prepared.

"It is delicious, Naynoku- san." He gave a false smile to show Naynoku his approval. Damn, nobody could tell when he was smiling and when he was pretending to smile. It all "looked the same" to them. Except his… friends. He hadn't even thought about what Yusuke and the others thought about him. Worried? Angry? Unnerved? Afraid of him? He hoped not. He hoped that they would help him through his path.

The rest of dinner was silent and Kurama knew that his kaasan and his otokooya- to be were worried, and didn't know what to say. Kurama pondered his speech for when he was going to speak to Naynoku- san.

After eating dinner, clearing the table, and doing the dishes Kurama went upstairs for a shower. While washing his long red locks he contemplated on what Hiei had said to him earlier that day and what he was going to say to Naynoku- san. He hope Naynoku- san would understand and believe him. He didn't want cause anymore trouble.

He wore his pink silk pajamas which had long leggings and long sleeves. He let his feet go bare, who would care anyway? Kurama stepped silently out into the hallway hoping to catch Naynoku before he was in bed. Naynoku was not in the bedroom where Shiori slept peacefully, hopefully. Naynoku was downstairs.

Silently, Kurama crept down the stairs and into the living room where Naynoku was sitting on the couch watching television. Naynoku didn't appear to see him so Kurama cleared his throat. Naynoku jumped and cursed. "Damn it, Shuichi! Don't scare me like that." Naynoku switched off the T.V. and gestured for Kurama to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry, Naynoku- san."

"It's all right just don't creep up on me like that again, okay?" Kurama shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry about how I have treated you and acted toward you. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry." Kurama stared at Naynoku hoping he would reply.

Before Kurama could do anything Naynoku- san had embraced him tightly. Kurama stiffened. "Shuichi- kun, it's okay. I have also been a jerk…" A jerk? _I didn't say anything about me being a jerk. _"I have been a baka. You were stressed and I didn't help. I pushed you when you couldn't take it anymore. I was trying to get you to talk about what has happened, but as you can see I did not succeed. We all are pressure at…"

"I want you to be my father." Naynoku stopped and stared at Kurama. "I mean it. I have always felt this way. I was just stressed, and pressured and couldn't take the news at the time. But I so wanted you to be my father so badly!" Kurama couldn't help it. He began to weep softly. Naynoku saw this and reached over and embraced him again against his chest.

"I am glad you feel this way and have told me the truth. I could swear you hated me and weren't ready for another father in your life. Besides you hardly know me." _You have no idea. _

"I know you well enough. You love kaasan and take care of her, and are concerned for me. You are good enough." _You have passed my test. _

**ME: okeis! Sorry to leave you hangin' but it was getting kinda long and I decided that this was a good place to leave it. My actual PLAN was to have Kurama tell Naynoku- sama about why he wanted to commit suicide. But I'll save that for later. There will be a couple more (like three or so) chaps left to write. It's only an approximation, not the carved in stone or anything. **

**So what did you think? Review and let me know. **

**Glossary Word: Otokooya: father**

**Summary for next Chap (CHAP 18): Okay so what's up with this TEST thing that Kurama apparently 'gave' his step- father- to be? And where does Hiei come in after all of this? And it seem like Kurama is getting pretty desperate for help in the next one. But why? And is that Hiei I see just watching like Kurama doesn't matte to him anymore? Where does Kuronue, the therapist, Shiori's feelings, and Botan come back into all of this? (may take a couple chaps) What happens when Kurama finally tells his parent(s) and 'friends' why he wanted to commit suicide? Will they listen to him, when something dark is erupting, or will they reject him? Read to find out in Chap 18: End of the Rope. **


	18. chap 18: End of the Rope alittle weird

**Summary for next Chap (CHAP 18): Okay so what's up with this TEST thing that Kurama apparently 'gave' his step- father- to be, a Yoko thing? And where does Hiei come in after all of this? And it seems like Kurama is getting pretty desperate for help in the next one. But why? And is that Hiei I see just watching like Kurama doesn't matter to him anymore? Where does Kuronue, the therapist, Shiori's feelings, and Botan come back into all of this? (may take a couple chaps) What happens when Kurama finally tells his parent(s) and 'friends' why he wanted to commit suicide? Will they listen to him, when something dark is erupting, or will they reject him? Read to find out in Chap 18: End of the Rope. **

**ME: thanks for reviewing and reading and everything hope you all have a GREAT THANKSGIVING! If there are any ideas for fanfics/stories, you want me to write please review and tell me, or email me at and let me know! **

**Oh, from now on I'll be posting a summary of the next chap on the previous chap and the chap based on it. So for example: I'll post a summary at the bottom of chap 17 and then post a similar or exact version of the summary on chap 18. Get it? Good! Okies, read it and review for me! **

End of the Rope, chap 18:

It had been two weeks after his talk with Naynoku and he hadn't so much as thought of a speech to tell them why he tried to kill himself. Today was the day he would go back into therapy with his therapist from before. This unnerved Kurama slightly, but he knew his therapist would help him with his speech for his parent(s).

Kurama was walking to school when he saw two small children playing with a man, their father perhaps. They were laughing and skipping around their father in the small park nearest him. One was a three- year- old little boy and the other was a five- year- old little girl. The girl's eyes seemed sad, haunted, like Kurama's own. This gave Kurama a bit of courage.

When he got to his high school, a swarm of fan girls danced around him asking him out and giving him small gifts. "Thank you." _There are not as many of them now. _He noted. They must've heard about his suicide attempt.

A girl approached him. He hadn't seen this girl before, but she seemed to have an attitude of some sort. When she spoke, she spoke harshly. "So how did dying go for you? Not good enough? Too difficult? I suggest you stay away from here and, perhaps move somewhere else. Perhaps the mainland?" With that she turned on her heel and trudged away. Kurama felt his heart constrict with pain.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, knowing that she wouldn't hear it. People around him gave him uncertain looks, looks of pity, regret. Some of the teachers would say, "He was such an innocent boy, too." Kurama felt terrible. Lunch was even worse.

He got in line to get his tray and some one pushed him out, so he had to go to the end of the line. When he finally got back up and got his food some one else shoved him so that he fell, along with his tray of food and his books. Kurama felt horrible about himself and felt a sickening sensation to put that person in their place.

Which was just what he did.

Kurama got to his feet and glared at his pursuer. "Don't touch me again." The guy gave Kurama a shove. And another shove. Kurama couldn't take it anymore. He finally lunged for his opponent. He had only been frightened and hurt, and he couldn't take the harassment anymore.

HIEI's PoV

I could see Kurama fighting inside the cafeteria of his 'school'. He lunged and punched the guy in the face. He was close enough to hear the half human-half demon hiss, "A fox will bite back if you are not careful." Immediately following his words he plunged his teeth into his struggling, panic- stricken victim. People started screaming and forming a circle around him. The girls were drained of color and the boys tried to persuade Shuichi to get off of the other male, because prying him off would only result in a sure death of the struggling, howling male beneath him. Blood spurted and Kurama only sank his teeth further as a fox would.

I didn't know Kurama's true motives and reasons for why he was attacking a human boy, but I knew that Kurama was making a huge mistake. I don't naturally mind human disfiguration and gore but Kurama's motives and mind were so disorganized at the moment and he needed to calm down. For some reason I don't care. Let Kurama make a fool of himself, he only made a fool of us!

NORMAL PoV

With that Hiei flitted off from the school He had been somewhat amused by the fox's actions, but he knew that the fox regretted it, now Kurama would pay for not thinking before leaping, and his punishment would not only be from the principle but from Inari and Koenma as well. Kurama had attempted murder; therefore the police would be contacted.

Meanwhile, security showed up to pry Kurama away from the dying, paralyzed boy's throat. Kurama sat back wept, unsure of what to do. Afraid of himself. Security pulled Kurama to his feet holding his arms hostage. Light and wonder left Kurama's normally vibrant eyes, now he was nothing. Now more than ever he wanted to die. "What have I done?" He whispered, questioning his existence.

Kurama was sent to the principle's office and thrust into a chair. The security spoke with the principle in room next to the main office, the secretary's office. Kurama only picked up a few phrases and words for he wasn't really trying: 'death', 'arrest', 'call…', 'suicide', 'parents', 'supervision'. He wished he could leave. Yoko wanted to leave and urged him to, but Shuichi knew it was important to stay for his punishment and wished for death.

When the principle emerged with security from the secretary's office he sat down. "Go guard the door." This was meant so that Kurama would not escape or if something went wrong and he attacked the principle security could get to him beforehand. The security guards (two) grumbled something and went outside and closed the door.

Kurama stared at his hands when the principle spoke. "I am very disappointed in you, Shuichi Minamino. You have never acted like this before. Why? You know the school rules, and the law. You know that you will be tried for attempted murder, if not you'll definitely be arrested. Why did you attack that boy?" Kurama cringed and pulled his legs up on the chair, weeping softly. His open sobs became more desperate while violently shook from the spasms of crying.

The principle looked at his student full of concern. "He wouldn't stop pushing me. I didn't mean to try to kill myself, but it's over with and now they keep hurting me. He was harassing me. He deserved it!" Kurama buried his face in his knees. The principle understood that Kurama was still quite weak, his mind and his heart, and strange from his ordeal of depression, and the student deserved punishment, yes, but surely not death. What could have happened for Shuichi to act that way? There was something odd about his behavior.

"Surely, Minamino-san, he didn't deserve death. He deserved some punishment, but surely not this."

"I couldn't take it anymore." _Yoko, please take me away! _

_-Why? Your powerful mind can't get you out of this one?-_

_Yoko! Please. He cried. _

_-Hm. The best I can do will be after you get out of here. I can transform and take you to Makai. But we'll be separated and put into different bodies.-_

_Yoko… I just want to leave. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go to Makai, Yoko. Pelase…_

_-Hm. Get out of there and I will consider it.- _

The principle watched Shuichi silently. He seemed to be thinking about something, deeply. He frowned. "Shuichi, you might get away with three months community service. It was self defense, but… _biting_. Shuichi, you are not an animal. I don't understand why you _bit_ him." Kurama smirked. He couldn't help it. Perhaps it was Yoko, but biting seemed to be what a fox did for self defense.

Someone came in and whispered something to the principle who leaped up out of his seat. "Shuichi!" Kurama cringed again.

_-You and your stupid Ningen emotions.-_ Shuichi ignored it, his green jeweled orbs downcast staring distressfully/regretfully at the carpet at his feet. "Shuichi, did you say to the boy that 'a fox will bite if you're not cautious'?" Kurama swallowed.

"Actually I said 'a fox will bite if you're not _careful_." The principle snarled. Just then someone on the intercom spoke. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Shiori Minamino is here, like you requested she should be. Naynoku Minamino is also here to see you." Kurama went numb and he grew deathly pale.

"Send them in." The principle replied seeing Shuichi's shock. A few minutes later a haggard Shiori and a disgruntled Naynoku entered. Shiori looked as though she was going to faint at any moment.

The principle spoke with Kurama's Ningen parents, but Kurama didn't hear them or pay attention. When he was asked a direct question or yelled at by Naynoku- san he would shrug and look at the floor solemnly as though he were lower than the dirt on the ground. "Why Shuichi! I thought we were over this!" Shiori sobbed while Naynokuk held her to comfort her.

"You say you don't want to aver hurt your mother, that you want her to be happy. Does this look happy to you!" Naynoku shouted. Kurama sunk deeper into depression. The session with the principle lasted two hours by the end of the long conversation they got word that the boy would be okay. Kurama didn't feel settled by this. He would rather the boy have died. He didn't want t over go back to school again, and he felt his passion for learning slip between unforgivable fingers. Tears fell down his face, making streaks.

The week had gone by slowly. Kurama had spent his time in his room, being told that he had 200 hours of community service to do. He didn't care. It was no longer his problem. Yoko would take him to Makai eventually. But Kurama had no intention of actually doing the service. He refused to, besides he had neither the motivation nor the strength during the time being.

Kurama no longer took any pride in his appearance. His long red locks were no longer fiery and lively, but a tangled mess of confused emotions. His eyes, that once held a sparkling sense of wonder, were now dull and spiritless; dead almost. His skin was pale and dirty. He refused to bathe, or eat, or sleep. He stayed in bed all day doing nothing. When Shiori came in with food she would come back an hour later and it would still be there, untouched and cold, much like the Yoko heart inside him. Yoko was getting impatient for release, but not angry.

When Naynoku had tried to force Kurama to eat he had only managed to make the boy weep and turn away. Kurama was becoming weaker. His energy, spirit and human, was depleting, struggling to keep him awake and give the strength to move the little bit that he could at the moment. He refused to talk at all about anything. Nothing mattered anymore.

Shiori pleaded with Shuichi to get better and so did Naynoku. But Kurama didn't feel enthusiastic about getting better. He wanted nothing to do with the life around him. Not even Yoko could make him feel better and lively enough to go to Makai for some time. Yoko tried making him happy enough to do something like talk to a friend or go to therapy. Kurama nearly threw up at the thought of therapy; the only thing that held him back was the fact that he had not eaten for more than four days.

Shiori was at her wits end. She couldn't believe her beloved son was so deep in depression. Her only son. She couldn't believe that her beloved son, her only son, would want to kill himself and put himself through so much pain.

She sat in bed with tear stains on her cheeks. Naynoku came and sat beside her, covering them up with a blanket, and embraced her. "Naynoku-sama, we have to do something. He has to go see his therapist." Naynoku tightened his grasp around her.

"Perhaps we should send a doctor to check him. Maybe the doctor can tell us if he is suicidal and what medication, if any, should be prescribed to him."

"But that would make Shu-chan unhappy, perhaps angry." Naynoku seemed unnerved by this.

"But it will help him. It doesn't matter if he's happy when it happens. He'll be happy afterwards. Do you want to help our son?"

"Oh Naynoku-sama!" She began to weep and then she nodded. Naynoku kissed the top of her head.

"I love you and I love him. And will never let him die! Or hurt himself like this or any other way!" He cradled his weepy fiancée against his broad, muscular chest. Shiori tried to stifle her sobs, but found it impossible.

"I love, Shu-chan so much!" She wept. "And it hurts me to see him do this to himself."

Naynoku sighed and pulled her closer to him. Soon, when Shuichi was not proving to be difficult and was happy again, they would get married. Soon. "We will call in the morning." With that said he switched off the lamp and they curled up together. They kissed each other's lips and went to sleep.

Kurama, however, lied awake. He hadn't heard anything that his mother and Naynoku-san had been talking about. He hadn't been trying to hear, or eavesdrop. He was tired and yet he wouldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. He could tell that Shiori and Naynoku had been talking about something of great importance, like him.

Kurama turned on his side and sobbed silently. He was filthy, depressed, hated, hurt. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing his friends like Yoko. _–I resent that.- _

_You had no friends, Yoko. Only thieves, followers. _

_-I had a lover!- Yoko growled. _

_Yes. _

_Yoko could tell Shuichi's heart wasn't in it now. He didn't know when Shuichi would feel better. -Stupid ningen hearts. They're too soft.- Shuichi sniffled and turned away from him, to ignore him and put him from his mind. He's hurt. –Shuichi, let's go to Makai. You'll feel better and I will show you my dens and my valuable items from my heists. I will show you the things most pure in my Yoko life, Kuronue's special things that were left behind. Come on. Let's go.- _Shuichi groaned. He felt sick, and feeble, and exhausted. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go. _–I smell trouble. We have to go now if we're going to go.- _

_I'm too tired, Yoko. I don't know if I can stand up, or talk. _

_-You have to try, Shuichi. You won't get any where if you don't try.-_

_Yes. Let me get freshened up. I have to clean my face and drink something. _

_-No. Just stand up. I will guide you from there. I can help you stand up if you let me temporarily guide your spirit energy.-_

_Yes. _Shuichi murmured. But he didn't know if he had the strength, for he had not been eating so he had very little stored energy left. He wished he could say good bye to Hiei. Why hadn't he shown up in awhile? He positioned himself to force himself up and pushed, but didn't get more than a few centimeters. Uh! _I can't do it, Yoko. _

_-Yes, you can, Shuichi! Get up! Get up!- _Shuichi forced himself, with great effort, into a sitting position. Slowly, ever so slowly he pushed himself up and sagged against the pole of his bed. He groaned.

_-Let me guide you, Shuichi. You must give me access to your spirit energy.- _Shuichi nodded an gave himself over to Yoko's will. Yoko had to make a portal that would close quite quickly so that humans could not pass through. He hoped he would succeed without hurting Shuichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to leave you hanging! Sorry for the good summary and crappy chap! Please review! Buh bye!

Follow the Summary at the top fro the next chap! Oh and Yoko takes Shuichi to Makai, that's the only difference in the summaries. He takes Shuichi to a place fro a message, a different place for food, and a great view, to his den where Shuichi sleeps and Yoko shows off his special items. Meanwhile, Shiori calls the doctor and then finds out that Shuichi is gone! She goes mad to find him! She begins to think that he killed himself and she doesn't know what to do.


	19. chap 19: A wonderful world of deception

Follow the Summary at the top fro the next chap! Oh and Yoko takes Shuichi to Makai, that's the only difference in the summaries. He takes Shuichi to a place fro a message, a different place for food, and a great view, to his den where Shuichi sleeps and Yoko shows off his special items. Meanwhile, Shiori calls the doctor and then finds out that Shuichi is gone! She goes mad to find him! She begins to think that he killed himself and she doesn't know what to do.

**Summary for next Chap (CHAP 19): Okay so what's up with this TEST thing that Kurama apparently 'gave' his step- father- to be, a Yoko thing? And where does Hiei come in after all of this? And it seems like Kurama is getting pretty desperate for help in the next one. But why? And is that Hiei I see just watching like Kurama doesn't matter to him anymore? Where does Kuronue, the therapist, Shiori's feelings, and Botan come back into all of this? (may take a couple chaps) What happens when Kurama finally tells his parent(s) and 'friends' why he wanted to commit suicide? Will they listen to him, when something dark is erupting, or will they reject him? Read to find out in Chap 19: A Mystical, Wondrous Journey of Deception. **

Sawie it took me so long to write this one! SAWIE SAWIE SAWIE! It's really good I promise!

A Mystical, Wondrous Journey of Deception

-You must give me access to your spirit energy…- Yoko muttered. He hoped that he could open the portal to Makai, the Demonic Realm without harming Shuichi. If not… It would cost Shuichi his life. He tried not to stress too much over it, besides Shuichi was a pathetic human; why should he care.

'All right.' He was slightly uncertain but he gave himself over to Yoko. _He knows what he's doing, I hope he does. _

_I cannot take over Shuichi's body but I can hold his spirit energy so he can't use it. I can show the pathetic human he really is. I wonder how much I can toy with him before he weeps? How much "torture" I can show him and give him before he begs for mercy, or death, or me? How much will he fear me without his spiritual energy to protect him and cling to? I am powerless with it. Shuichi just gives _ki_ a bad name. A human, kuso! I will break him because I can. But I will toy with him and make him believe we are friends. I will find a way to separate us into different bodies: a redhead and a "sex god"! It kills me. There is no comparison, however he is more that somewhat attractive. I will find a way to have my own body back and be in control. _Yoko weaved the energy into a small net. You couldn't make a big net without making a small one first. It was a blue net that caught weaves and particles of Demonic energy and tied them together as one to make a net, once the net was tied tightly Yoko had to think of a clear, vivid place he'd been to. The portal would open, and they would dart through.

Yoko smiled impishly, he was excited about having control over the energy. His silvery hair flew in al directions inside Shuichi's spirit as he wove the strands into place. It wasn't difficult but with Shuichi in the way anything could happen.

The portal opened as Yoko shoved Shuichi forward. _–We mustn't wait for a fox to bite.-_ Shuichi threw himself into the vortex of blue nets. The portal closed suddenly behind him. Abruptly his blacked out. He could hear Yoko cackling in the background.

Shuichi slowly opened his green jeweled eyes. "Any one here would pay millions of gold for those eyes, Shuichi." It took Shuichi a moment to focus.

"What happened?" He put a hand to his head. He didn't feel pain, so what had happened? Why had he passed out? Shuichi looked up at the speaker and gasped in horror.

Sitting on a large boulder, legs spread apart, elbows on knees, head in hands, sat a gorgeous silver haired demon. His eyes, golden, like gold strands; dangerous and… wicked. A mocking smile played on his lips. His white tunic and pants went perfect with his complexion, skin tone, personality, and everything else, it seemed to Shuichi. His silvery tail thumped against the stone. His shoes were as white as everything else, if not brighter.

Shuichi held his breath. "It seems that we were separated through the net between the beginning and the end of the portal, the tunnel, when time seems the slowest." His voice was deep, rich, and… mocking. A fox.

"Why…. Why did I pass out?" He asked hesitantly, the fox was the fox after all. What kind of mischief would he cause? How much danger was Shuichi actually in? Would the fox kill him now that he was free? Abuse him? As ridiculous as it sounded it was true. Yoko Kurama could do whatever he wanted in that form, and now that they were separated Yoko was unstoppable. Would the fox steal precious items again, and, or or(depending on how you look at it), murder again? Would he completely abandon Shuichi now that he was free?

Suddenly Shuichi remember something. Yoko had had a hold of his energy through the portal. Once, Yoko had told him that it was dangerous to hold onto your _ki_ while entering a portal.

"You!" He snarled. "That's why we separated, because of you taking my energy!"

"_Your_ energy?" Yoko accused. "It's always been my energy and you know it. You stole it from me, ever since I had to enter your pathetic human body because of my desperate attempt (will) to live, you decided to steal it." His sneer wasn't well hidden, he made no attempt to hide his contempt for the situation. But then he put on a please smile. "I'm glad. I'm really glad that we're separated. Now I can show you my den!" He seemed delighted. Was it true that Yoko suffered from mood swings like any adolescent?

Shuichi backed away. His den? Was he crazy? Yoko ushered him closer. "Oh, I almost forgot. Never take that off." He pointed to the necklace around Shuichi's neck. Shuichi had never seen it before. Where had it come from? "The air here is thicker, if you take that off you'll suffocate." He said it as if it explained everything-everything!

Yoko led Shuichi through the dense forest. Luckily it wasn't very deep. "Makai is full of many things. It is the biggest realm you will ever see. It has oceans three times as deep as the Human Realm's. They're also four times as huge. Makai bodies of water are special because they're not tainted like you filthy humans keep yours. Much of the water in Makai is fresh; rivers, streams, brooks, dams, springs, lakes, ponds, everything. And they're ten times he's exaggerating a little:P as clean. Makai's forests are just as clean, but they're much more beautiful. They have many natural hot springs spread throughout them. They're usually around small clans, villages, camps, or bands. Makai is a natural clean place. Millions of thousands of years ago the waters were "magicked", "bewitched", "cleansed". No matter what word you use, the fact stays the same that someone in the earlier period of time cast a very, very, very powerful spell on Makai's natural waters, not artificial-natural- that made them clean forever. Nothing could taint them-nothing. If you were to throw up in it, or dump garbage in it-why you filthy humans would do that, I have no idea- then it would destroy it, it would disappear. Never to be tainted." He seemed to enjoy lecturing Shuichi on Makai's history, but Shuichi paid scant attention. His main focus was the unusual size of the large city in front of him. "Welcome to Gandara." Yoko said contemptuously. Shuichi had a feeling that if Yomi found out that Yoko was in his city something bad would happen. Was Yomi still in love, or infatuated, with Yoko? Or did he hate it him? They would not likely find out as Yoko didn't want to go anywhere near the Palace that took up more than a third (but less than half) of the city. Yoko seemed to know where he was going.

Shuichi's stomach ached, and he realized he hadn't eaten in long time, to him at least. "Yoko, what time is it?"

Yoko smirked and snorted. "Time doesn't matter here, it is mutual, like respect: you never get it, like love: you never receive it much less does it exist!" He cackled loudly. Apparently this was funny, amusing. Then he glanced at Shuichi, his face was twisted with confusion, but something more like pain was swirled with it. "Oh, I forgot humans need to eat more frequently than us demons do. Follow me, we're almost to my den."

Shuichi nodded but the question nagged at him. "How can you live without out trust, respect, or love. The Demon Realm is confusing, but why?" Yoko's lips writhed and then broke into a roaring laughter. Again, something Shuichi said was amusing.

"Demons are not as fragile as humans." That was all he said on the matter. Demons just didn't love, Shuichi guessed. Why, he didn't know, but they didn't.

The city was… well the only word to describe it was incredible. Light blue houses and white rooftops, made of some strange more-stable-than-human-device material. Shuichi couldn't lay a finger on what the material was. As if to answer his confused thought, Yoko spoke up. "It's Folidai (made up word, I made up). Something humans haven't discovered yet due to the fact that it doesn't exist in their world." Oh. That's explains as much as he said about love. Did anything get answered here! "It's quite stable, more stable than any filthy human product-any human product-and three times as… sticky. We demons have a complex system of language, we speak Makaian. But it's words and scripts can never be translated into any human tongue. They, too, were "magicked", in an odd sort of way. But the main reason a human could not translate it-because if they tried they could if this wasn't a major problem- is it's not based off any human dialect-whether it be Latin, Greek, Arabian, anything." Another lecture. Shuichi was hungry and he didn't even know how long he had been out or how long he had been without food. "…. If you were to live here-despite the millions of dangers-I could teach you everything. You'd be more knowledgeable than… anyone!" Yoko seemed to forget some things, or was there another reasons?

"Yoko," Shuichi groaned. "I'm tired, anxious and hungry." He almost thought about adding, 'Feed me' to it for emphasis, pleasure, and as a joke, a cruel joke. "Will you please tell me how much longer."

"Not far." Shuichi groaned. "Inari! You are as impatient and bad as a baby kitsune! I would punish you if you were mine, in any way." What was _that_ supposed to mean? If he were his what, lover, mate, child? "And we demons don't have laws like humans do, not the same kind anyway, and more than half of Makai doesn't follow them anyway. Unless your in Gandara, of course. _Lord_ Yomi would hang you or cut you head off. Wouldn't put it pass him to do it, mind. Any way, here in Makai," Of great, another lesson. How much further. Suddenly a piece of information attracted his attention.

"You don't have laws for child abuse!" He squeaked.

"Not unless you're in a big city, like Gandara." Gandara, Gandara, Gandara. "We are the lawful parents of the children, we don't have to love them like you bastardly humans do. We discipline them how and when we please. Whether it is logical or proven or not. We can beat them whenever. I wouldn't know, but I'm as _cold_, as I have heard myself described, to them as I am adults. But I really wouldn't know. I haven't been around children at all. Except for that one eternity ago. She came to the camp, almost completely naked- oh that is another thing you need to know.- but I don't remember what she wanted. I just remember having her in my bed and telling her to leave the camp."

"What!" He shouted. "You had sex with her?"

"Yeah, so? Who are you to judge my "perfect" life. I was happy with it, just as you are happy being human, or at least I hope you are since that is what you are. She traded sex fro food, a bath, and shelter. But she also worked for it. Suring the day when she came she worked endlessly, slaving over the cooking, cleaning, laundry, and satiating of the others in the camp. I told her she had to do whatever they told her to do. She wasn't my responsibility, she had to work for her keep as the other did, but harder because she wasn't a member." Then he did have a heart because he didn't tell her to leave before she got anywhere. "The only thing they couldn't do was have any type of sex with her. Sure, they can touch her and be rude and snippy with her but they couldn't have any type of sex. That not I took her to my bed, it had been her first time, so I was good enough to not be rough with her. But it wasn't like she tried to hide anything! She flaunted herself practically naked around the camp! I wouldn't be able to do anything if one of the thieves tried to take her right then and there because of she wore-absolutely nothing!-save a tight very, very short wrap.

"But that is also something you have to become accustomed to-though I won't let anyone touch but me, no one will lay a hand on my Shuichi Minamino" Whatever that meant-"-Demons show very little modesty if none at all. You will often find, mainly Yoko, but others as well, making passionate, or just having sex, love in the strangest places, everywhere. Other times you will often see bands of, again mainly Yoko who like to flaunt themselves around (kind of like Yoko himself), wearing absolutely nothing. And if you happen to, or if you're with me and we happen to come up on one of those it is polite, to you maybe I don't do 'polite', to remove your clothing."

"It's not like you wouldn't go running around naked if you had the choice!" Shuichi couldn't help it. It just didn't seem like Kurama at all.

"I have, or had depending on how you look at it, modesty and courtesy!" He snarled. "Men hardly need to have modesty." He growled crossing his arms over his broad chest. "It's women you need to be careful around. Some will hide all there is to their bodies, others will wear absolutely nothing. Showing off everything. Like that girl, little more than a child-and hardly had anything to flaunt-but she seemed proud of herself. It wasn't liked that she was whore, but don't mistake it, I'm not saying she was a slut either. I'm just saying she had little 'human modesty'. Giving you some informational background history of mine. Pay attention." Shuichi had no idea what to say to any of this. So he decided not to say anything and stay safe.

"What do you mean, 'My Shuichi Minamino'?" He couldn't believe that he had asked a question on a subject that seemed to have been said decades ago. Yoko sneered and sniffed, arrogant as usual.

"Your mine. You always will be, from now on. You were mine when we first came to know one another, when you were first inside the womb." Shuichi blushed for some reason, he didn't know.

"I'm not your little play thing." He snorted, almost in disbelief. But if the fox wanted him there was nothing he could do to stop him. He could not touch his power because it was now inside Yoko's body, and he wasn't strong enough to fend him off. Sure his will power was strong and he was damn logical but that would only work and stray the fox for so long. Besides, he didn't even think his will was stronger than Kurama's, because his will to survive and live was stronger than any bond. Would the fox, or could the fox, ever fall in love? He knew the fox could have anything he desired. To see the stupid kitsune's reaction when he was tied up and captured would be pleasing. When the fox was helpless and could do nothing. That would be how Shuichi felt right then. That he couldn't do anything. The fox would over power him and take him against his will. He could have anything he wanted because of his physical strength and his will. Shuichi's only upper-hand was the fact that he _could_ be more logical than Yoko.

Yoko was abruptly nose-to-nose with him. "You will be if I say you are. How can you stop me?" And brief pause. "That's right, you can't. Now come into my den, my pet and fill your empty belly with warm food." _He's calling _me_ his pet, when he is the _fox Shuichi felt vulnerable, but he had to maintain his calm appearance. But no matter how much he tried he could not mask his fear and uneasiness. Yoko smirked and handed Shuichi a plate-where it had come from and the food on it, Shuichi didn't know- filled with rabbit meat, eggs, strawberries, and carrots. He was then given a goblet of wine.

Shuichi looked at Yoko cautiously, but he couldn't hide his curiosity. "I'm here, so you wont do anything stupid, and it's not _sake_ though I would like it to very much have been, it's only sweet wine. And no, it's not watered down. You would ruin the flavor of Makaian wine. The recipes of Makainan wine, or anything, have never touched a human hand, or human hands. So, you will find none of the recipes here in the Ninenkai. However, you will find many of the Ningenkai recipes here in Makai. Some are even popular, while others are hard to make and rare, for Humans they are simple. Even though we have a lot better 'technology' some materials we cannot afford or cannot retrieve due to many causes, don't ask." A dark look passed over his eyes like a black rain cloud: a mixture of anger and sadness. "Do not expect to see or find any electricity in Makai. It doesn't exist here. We use our energy to do everything we need. Small things, of course, are done with our hands. But if we need light we use our energy. If we need hot bath water, which surprisingly isn't very popular and highly disrespectful in places, we use our energy, heat mainly but other things can make it warm. A warm bath didn't ever bother me. But I would never bathe in hot water in public. Some people cannot afford such luxuries." Yoko seemed to talk forever. He always had something to say.

Somehow, Yoko ended up behind him. He began massaging Shuichi's back and caressing him. Shuichi stopped chewing his first bite, eyes wide. "Are you going to eat or what? You are my toy, to play with."

"You mean to seduce me until you get bored." Yoko growled, not softly at all, but dangerously, and Shuichi's breath caught. He was certainly afraid.

"As that may be, I believe that you will continue eating." Shuichi nodded vigorously and chewed three more bites before swallowing. "Very good. Very good. I will not hurt you, besides, I suspect that you will fight me all the way. Not that 'all the way' will take that long to get to." Was he saying that his destination was making love to Shuichi?

Shuichi said nothing as he ate and listened to Yoko speak, and felt him caress his body in slow circular motions. "When you're done I will take you to Lust springs. It's a hot spring, but there is cool water there too." Shuichi didn't know what to do, but he did feel fear, and somewhat alarmed.

Shiori knocked on Shuichi's door. "Shuichi- kun. Shuichi- kun? Shu- chan, are you feeling well today? You're late for school." She was definitely worried about him. Terror welled up inside her. She prayed and hoped with all her racing heart that he had not killed himself. She thrust the door open. "Shu-chan!" She called frantically. He wasn't there. His bed was empty and somewhat ruffled, but everything else was the same. Maybe he had all ready gone to school. _I will call the school just in case. _

Hiei flitted off from the tree branch. He knew where Kurama was. But to get to Makai he would need Koenma to create a portal there. The familiar gates to Spirit World opened to admit him. "Hiei?" The ferry girl called. Hiei nodded once.

"Hn. I need to see Koenma." Botan made an 'o'-shaped mouth.

"Whatever for? Is Kurama all right?"

"Get me to Koenma now!"

"Okay!" She hopped to it.

A few minutes later she showed him to Koenma's office. "Ah, Hiei. I wasn't expecting to see you today. I'm really never prepared to see you. What do you need?" Hiei glanced at Botan. Koenma did too. "Botan, will you organize these recent documents into their proper folders." She reached fro them groaning. Suddenlt Koenma dropped them. "Oops, clumsy me." After picking them up she complained.

"Why am I always left out? You know I know a lot of things."

"Out, Botan. You have work to do." Botan grumbled and left the room.

"I need a portal to Demon Realm." Koenma fell over.

"A what!"

"Your heard me. Kurama is there."

"I don't know why he would be." Hiei had a suspicion the influence was Yoko. A crafty fox he was. He would take delight into persuading Shuichi to go to Makai. "Do you know where in all of Makai he is, Hiei?"

"Hn." It was a 'no', but Koenma didn't need to know. _I'll take that as a 'yes'. _Koenma thought.

OKIES! I'm LEAVING YOU HANGIN', WITHOUT A SUMMARY CUZ IT'S GETTING KINDA TANGLED UP, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! What's Hiei going to do? And what kind of attraction does Yoko hold Shuichi in? All their plans and more! Follow on to the next chap! Oh yeah, and it'll be a few more like eight or so or more chaps, not really sure but it's not any time soon, sawie! But I hope you really like it! I worked hard on this one while I was in trouble! That's why I couldn't update! SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FANS! REVIEW PLZ!


	20. cah 20: To cheat a fox:to be trapped!

Follow the Summary at the top for the next chap! Oh and Yoko takes Shuichi to Makai, that's the only difference in the summaries. He takes Shuichi to a place fro a message, a different place for food, and a great view, to his den where Shuichi sleeps and Yoko shows off his special items. Meanwhile, Shiori calls the doctor and then finds out that Shuichi is gone! She goes mad to find him! She begins to think that he killed himself and she doesn't know what to do.

**Summary for next Chap (CHAP 20): Okay so what's up with this TEST thing that Kurama apparently 'gave' his step- father- to be, a Yoko thing? And where does Hiei come in after all of this? And it seems like Kurama is getting pretty desperate for help in the next one. But why? And is that Hiei I see just watching like Kurama doesn't matter to him anymore? Where does Kuronue, the therapist, Shiori's feelings, and Botan come back into all of this? (may take a couple chaps) What happens when Kurama finally tells his parent(s) and 'friends' why he wanted to commit suicide? Will they listen to him, when something dark is erupting, or will they reject him? Read to find out in Chap 20: To Cheat a Fox-to be trapped.**

Shuichi gulped down his last bite and sip of wine, to Yoko's immense pleasure. Yoko continued to toy with him, always touching him in this way or another, claiming it was instinct for how gorgeous the redhead was. Shuichi didn't buy it. Or was it actually true? Yoko did not have passion fro love, he didn't even know what love was, he only had intense desired obsession with a certain redheaded teenager.

Yoko seemed delighted that Shuichi was finally finished eating. "Why don't you eat?" He asked the silvery fox. The fox snorted angrily, or impatiently. Which one, Shuichi could not decide.

"I'm not hungry, Shu-kun." Shuichi's eyes widened. You would only say his name that way if it were his true name. Am I truly Yoko's pet now? Shuichi could feel himself falling into despair. He was trapped, the Yoko could do whatever he desired most. Would the fox keep his word about not harming him? Would the fox hurt Shuichi if Shuichi struggled against him far too long, or would he keep his wits? Shuichi was not happy with the fact that he couldn't find his answers and could not read Yoko Kurama. "Come on, Shu-kun. I want to get to Lust Springs before you tire out. Who knows, you might fall asleep on you feet. It's a private place, Shu-kun, so you don't have to worry about being seen naked."

Shuichi gaped. Surely he wouldn't… not now… not so soon. He didn't truly mean that, did he? There was no telling with the silver one. Yoko urged him out of the warded den. "I… I want to see your valuable items. Why cant we do that now?"

"Because, Shu-kun, it will be a surprise for later. It's not time yet." He took hold of Shuichi's waist embraced him possessively and then grabbed his shoulders, pushed him, not softly, out of the den.

Shuichi hadn't even gotten to observe the cave, let alone walk around it. He had been in one place the entire time, eating the meal Yoko had gotten from nowhere. A tour would be much desired later, since Yoko had so rudely shoved him out as soon as he got there. Hadn't Yoko been pleased earlier to show Shuichi his den. Shuichi soon realized that he didn't want to stay in that den, but he didn't want to stay outside, in danger, either. He had a strong urge to throw up. What would Yoko do to him that night? Or, rather, at Lust Springs. It didn't sound like a place that certainly had just been given a name. No, it got it's name by reputation. It suited Yoko lovingly like a tight robe around his elegant figure-had he just thought that Yoko's figure was elegant! Yoko was all lust and no, what? Action? Love? Yoko had made his name by reputation, but not gotten it by reputation. No, Yoko was born Kurama and made himself a legend by choice, not opinion or force. He chose to go down the path he did, though Shuichi knew not why.

Yoko smirked and then seemed delighted again. He contented himself with messing with Shuichi's clothing while they walked. "Hm. This is not suitable. You cant wear this here. I'll have to get rid of it."

"What?" Shuichi seemed frantic. "Kaasan gave this to me for Christmas, you can't just get rid of it. At least hide it or something." Yoko sniffed but said nothing to comment or counter Shuichi's plea.

Yoko walked ahead of him making sure that Shuichi was behind him at all times, and making sure Shuichi was still there. He could tell at once where Shuichi's attention was. He seemed infatuated with the dense, deep forest around him, full of millions of different shades of green. The soil, Yoko noticed Shuichi staring at with awe, was a lush, soft, rich soil. Nothing a pathetic human could match, not even man made. Because of their pitiful environment humans could not have such soil on their lands, anywhere, no matter how much it rained. It was perfect for growing plants and living off of. If a plant grew in that soil, it would perfect quickly in growth, but it's roots would also be thicker, healthier, and hold a lot more pure, delicious spring water. Something Yoko could not deny.

That was, apparently, how someone could determine if they were close to springs or not, by the soil. Luckily, Yoko had, many of centuries ago, built his camp and bands of thieves near one, so that anyone who wanted to use it or go to it would have to pass Yoko, and Yoko's band of thieves first. Now, it wasn't so. He had been gone much too long. He noticed that there were millions of different ways to get to Lust Springs, but by sensing it, he could tell that it was just a reserved as before, private. No one was there.

Shuichi seemed uneasy and uncertain. "Come closer, Shu-kun." Yoko purred. Shuichi shivered.

"I'm fine."

"I said come closer." Yoko firmly said. Shuichi did as he was bid. He felt like Yoko's slave all ready. Was this how he was supposed to live forever? In fear of Yoko? Yoko slid an arm around Shuichi's waist.

Out in the clearing stood what looked like a giant carved stone. It looked like a fountain. Each layer had a giant "tub" of water. There, in total and as far as Shuichi could tell, a total of eleven layers. The giant "tubs" were just that. They were made of stone just like everything else. The eleventh, the top, layer was had only one bowl (tub) and it was the supplier of all the water in every one of the bowls. The next layer, layer ten, had five, nine had seven, eight had nine, and seven had 11, and so on. It was quite large, and breathtaking.

"It's beautiful." Shuichi said breathlessly. Yoko nodded and smiled at his pet's wonder. "Which…" Shuichi wet his lips. "Which one are you going in?" He assumed they were going to get into one. Yoko would not have brought him if he was going to stare at it.

"Hm, let's go in the top one." Yoko mused. He seemed out of it, slightly.

"Us? You don't mean…"

"We are both going into one together. Why should my loyal pet stray far from his master?" Shuichi thought he missed something. He was not, and never would be, loyal to Yoko. What cause did Yoko serve? This could not be the same caring fox that spoke to him of not killing himself at the cliff.

Which reminded him of Hiei. This made him think of Hiei at Lust Springs for some reason, and cause Shuichi to blush. Yoko mistook his red cheeks for ones of embarrassment of being naked with the Yoko, apparently, because he said, "Don't worry, you'll come to like your naked skin against the smooth surface of stone and hot water." Yoko refrained from saying that the warm water helped him slide into someone's orifice. Though it wouldn't' have eased Shuichi's concerns. But it did help Yoko remember that. It did nothing for Yoko's heat, nor did it ease Shuichi's unnerved body. Shuichi was an adolescent boy, but not virgin. Botan had been his partner for sex then, out of passion perhaps, but still a partner nonetheless.

According to Hiei his parents knew everything that had caused him to burst. All of his emotions. Everyone helped him in some way or another. His kaasan, Naynoku-sama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko (even the minor ones that you don't see helped in some way), and Yoko.

If he had to, Shuichi guessed that he would have sex with Yoko as a 'thank you' for all he had done. At the time what Yoko said seemed to encourage the fallen boy, and sounded like he didn't really care, that he was bored, especially with human life and troubles. But really, Yoko was trying to get him to see the things in front of his face, by letting Shuichi do as he wished and pay for it. Hiei's method was the opposite (THINK BACK AT THE CLIFF), but it did the same thing in a different way.

Whether he wanted to or not, Shuichi knew he must repay Yoko in some way. Though Shuichi had an idea, it was not the most pleasant idea, pleasant for he himself at least. It would be exactly what Yoko wanted.

Shuichi followed the silver-haired Yoko to the large stone. The center of the nest of stone bowls could not be seen from fifty feet away but on closer inspection you could tell that it looked like a tree trunk. Silently, and in awe, the redhead started up stone steps after Yoko, who glanced behind him to make sure his pet followed. "You are being a good pet. I might reward you with something special." He gave Shuichi a sly smile. Shuichi shuddered but said nothing.

The stone steps spiraled higher and higher and each time you reach a layer of bowls you would come across a platform and a doorway, and more stairs. Yoko continued going up and so, against his better judgment he followed. Shuichi counted the doorways, seven.

As Yoko passed the eighth doorway, Shuichi took a deep breath. Yoko didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, save the occasional glance behind. He quietly slipped into the eighth doorway and stared in amazement.

The stone platforms were polished smoothly, so smoothly that Shuichi could not resist running his hand along it. He held his breath. How long did it take to do this? And who had taken the time to do it? Even with their power, or his or her power, it must've taken a lot time to make it so.

The platforms surrounded eight "tubs" full of hot, bubbly water. How did it remain this way? With power or was it natural? Four of the "tubs" were filled with cool water; the other four were filled with warm, or rather hot soothing water. Shuichi realized he needed to bathe.

He had the overwhelming desire to unclothe himself and jump in without Yoko around to scold him for being a "bad pet". Why did that bother him so? It made him feel upset that he was "bad", no matter how disgusting it sounded. Perhaps he wasn't as 'recovered' as he thought.

Drawing a deep breath, he stripped out his soiled human clothing. "Mmm. Lovely. You look some delicious when you're naked, my pet." Shuichi jumped and gasped, desperately trying hide himself, though his back was to the fox. "You almost exceed my standards, but not how I look." He came up a wrapped his long, strong arms around him. "You need a bath, my pet." Shuichi growled at him.

"I know that." Yoko shrugged, but his mischievous grin seemed to widen. Without warning Yoko pulled him around and slipped off his tunic and pants and shoes, revealing nothing underneath. Shuichi gaped, his eyes very wide; his lips worked. Yoko smirked, even more mysterious.

"Yoko…" But Shuichi was shoved into the water, Yoko gracefully following. Shuichi came up panting. Not only was the water hot, but he had not expected to be so violently pushed into boiling water. Yoko only chuckled and made his way to Shuichi's side, who in return moved father away.

Yoko chuckled impishly, and followed him. "Are you playing hard to get, my pet?" Yoko asked, evilly. Shuichi only cringed slightly. Lost in his own thoughts, Shuichi did not notice Yoko move, at all. He was suddenly nose-to-nose with him. Shuichi held his breath leaned back against the strangely, perfectly smooth wall of the stone "tub". He, snickered, and sneered, and laughed, but none of his normal behaviors counted for what he did next; he brought out a washcloth to Shuichi's face. Shuichi let out a breath he had not known he'd been holding.

Yoko produced rose petals in which, smelled good, were crushed instantly into pieces, then a powder so soft, and comforting to the Yoko's skin, that he didn't mind sharing with his favorite, gorgeous human.

He spun a surprised Shuichi around so that Shuichi's back was facing Kurama. Yoko sprinkled (I know it sounds strange) some water over the powder to make a soapy lather. He applied it to Shuichi's back with pressure-only a little. Shuichi could not help but utter a tiny moan. Yoko smirked quietly and applied a little more pressure and got another moan as a reward to his tender yoko ears. Yoko fought a shiver that threatened to run down his spine. _Oh, Inari, why am I so turned on? Just because he shivered? Kuso! I don't believe it! I won't! _Yoko hissed to himself, keeping himself in check. Though he didn't really want to. Part of him wanted to play and toy with Shuichi more, the other part wanted to take him right there in the water; the yoko part.

Shuichi struggled to control his rapid breathing and his busy heart. At least his heart was getting a workout from something other than running and fighting. This was different. "I can wash myself."

After a moment Yoko said, tightly, "Pets must always be washed by someone else." Apparently he thought it was cute, but Shuichi knew otherwise.

He rounded on him angrily, snapping, "I'm am not your slave and I will never be your slave like other humans or demons who flaunt around you. I don't give a… a…" He couldn't bring himself to curse at Yoko. He was not raised that way. He was trying to right himself not make it worse. But was he making it any better by suddenly disappearing from his home? "I don't give a damn who you are or about your past sex with God knows who or what! But I will not be part of your passed 'experiments'. Nor will I ever be inclined to let it be so."

Yoko smirked, he would not be talked to like that by his pet. Yet, he knew Shuichi would fight him every second of every day until someone gave. And it wasn't going to be him, and he doubted it would be Shuichi either. There must be someone in between. Hiei? Of course not, but best not to rule out the possibility just yet. He could be, let's leave it in your mind not blow it off, like some impossibility. It was true. Yoko never believed anything impossible. He had proven on numerous occasions that the impossible was no longer impossible, for Yoko everything was inevitable, by him at least. For Yoko, everything was a game he manipulated for his own plans, everything was possible: under his hand and law. Yeah right!

Shuichi shuddered and moaned once more as the pressure moved up and down his back in a soothing, whirring motion. Shuichi no longer tried to hide his quick breathing. Yoko noticed this but said nothing. If anything changed it was the motions in which he circled on Shuichi's back, shoulders, nape of his neck, and sides. Though he wanted to go further down, he didn't dare, not yet. Shuichi was in a temper now, and it would not be wise to do so now. Even a sly fox could tell when to speak and when to hold his tongue.

Shuichi sighed. Yoko knew right away that it was not a pleasurable sigh. It was one of being deeply troubled. Yoko inclined his neck curiously. A fox being curious, never heard of one. "Is there something wrong?" Yoko inquired. He must've temporarily fogged up his brain, because he didn't add "my pet" to the end, or rather "Shu-kun".

Shuichi had no idea what was happening, what he was going to do next, how he was supposed to live. Yoko was so freakin' seductive, but Shuichi couldn't care less. His mind wandered to Botan and then to Hiei. Could it be that he had more feelings for Heii and than Botan? How could that be? He had had sex with Botan, twice, as if everybody didn't all ready know. And what was Hiei to him? What was he, a stupid Ningen, to Hiei, a powerful strong, and oh so sexy yokai. Shuichi groaned. He had been thinking of Hiei's body, his muscular chest. _Stop it, Shuichi. Get a hold on yourself. You know it's wrong. _

Then again, what was Yoko to him, as well? What was he to Yoko, his plaything? Was Yoko just trying to teach him another lesson, the hard way? Yoko had a tendency to do that. He would disguise his true intensions by making people think that he was manipulating them fro whatever he wanted, whatever he willed it to be. Shuichi would have none of it. Not now, now ever. Or would he? So many stupid questions ran threw his head. _There's no possible way that my head, my thoughts could be interesting to someone else._

Yoko noticed his groan. Was he in pain? What was he thinking about. Sometimes Yoko wished he was a psychic. Then again he could usually tell what others were thinking just by looking at them and how they acted, what was bothering them. It used to be so simple. _Am I out of practice or is Shuichi just incredibly hard to read at times? _

Yoko's eyes narrowed as he moved away from Shuichi. The redhead turned slowly, he seemed dazed, confused about where he was and what was going on. Nevertheless, Yoko handed him the cloth and some more lather. Shuichi only nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' and turned around again to wash himself. "I'll get my change, my pet. To see you naked. We are bound to run into a place where you will take your clothes off. Or you will take them off in front of me with you own free will. Whatever happens first. Though I would much enjoy the latter." Shuichi snorted as he threw his crimson red mane over his shoulder.

Yoko decided to ignore it and save it for later. He knew it would be the latter. Shuichi would be very emotional and wouldn't know what to do or who to turn to. But he would do as Yoko wished, without knowing it. Just what Yoko predicted. _Damn, I'm good! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! KEEP FOLLOWING THE SUMMARIES AT THE TOP. THEY'LL BE THE SAME FRO AWHILE UNTIL SOME OF THEM ARE ANSWERED AND REVEALED! SEE WHAT I REAVEAL ABOUT YOKO'S CHARACTER! What do you think? Let me know soon and sorry for all the questions in this chap, but it was absolutely necessary! Buh bye, keep it up, ne?


	21. chap 21: Unwinding Winds

Sawie it has taken me a long time to write and stuff, but I promise you that I will make it up to you! My stories will PROVE it! Follow summary of the other chaps, it's getting hard to keep up with it! SOME OF IT, sawie to say, MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR in any of the rest of the chaps! Main points and some minor points, but some of the extras will not matter at all anymore or later!

CHAPTER 21: Unwinding winds

Shuichi awoke in a dim den. A candle lit the cave walls. He was lying on a velvet etched blanket. He groaned and looked around. He lifted the blankets and inch and gave a small gasp. He thought he felt strangely bare. He wore only the necklace that Yoko had given him so he wouldn't suffocate.

With inflamed cheeks he sat up. He intended to yell at Yoko, but Yoko wasn't there. Curiously, Shuichi looked around. Yoko would not have left him alone. _Not his _pet. Shuichi thought angrily.

He didn't want to get up for fear that Yoko would be watching in the dark, or he would show up around the corner or something. But he was oh, so curious about Yoko's den. He fingered the blanket. How had Yoko gotten a hold of such fabric? It was something he had never felt or seen before. A mix between velvet and silk, it seemed.

Shuichi's thoughts wavered to Hiei. _I wonder where he is. Does he care about me? I hope he's looking for me. If I had my powers, or Yoko's powers, or… or… whoever's energy! _He sighed in exasperation. _Why am I suddenly thinking of Hiei? Everybody thinks he's just a jerk with a bad attitude… or a sexy one. Aah! How could I think of him like that! Bit he is… I can't be gay! Yoko's bisexual, at least I'm pretty sure he is. No, I'm positive. Why wouldn't he be? He flaunts his body around so much you would think he does it only to throw every body else off. He probably does. _

_Hiei. Where are you? I nn…need you. I really do. I wish he were here. I'm trapped. As long as I'm with Yoko, I'll be trapped. Or I'll keep feeling trapped. I know Yoko is one test the limits and laws, but not physically. He doesn't abuse anyone. At least what he revealed to me he didn't. But that doesn't mean he didn't leave something out. But, again, he's not one to be ashamed of his past professions, and law-breakings. _

Unconsciously, the redhead slipped out from underneath the strange fabric blanket. The blanket had been very comfortable, but curiosity got the best of him. _He told me about special treasures. Things that were valuable to him, from his heists in the past, or will it now be his present, too? I bet he'll want to meet his friends again, and I'll have to go too, as his 'sweet little human pet'. It disgusts me how he thinks and how he thinks he's better than everyone. But not me! I won't fall into any of his traps!_

_But what can I do? He's been a fox all of his life and 16 years of mine. He can probably outwit me, but that's my strength I still have a chance. I am no match for his strength though. And since I'm human I possess no _ki_. I'll have to play this one safe for now, until I have a better plan. My tactics outgo even the most intelligent at school, but with Yoko, everything's fair game, nothing's impossible, and the sky is the limit, no sex is. And maybe not that._

_But the question is: how far will he push? When he does will he use his plants to seduce me, or do me harm, or even intimidate me? If so, will he force himself on me, without my consent and abuse me? _

_Though, even including and taking in his nature, I don't think Yoko would go as far as rape. Sure he'll seduce and abandon people, and demons, but will he abuse and rape them too? Will he leave me? _

_Ah! Why did I think about that? That's insanely stupid to think about. I feel so warm, though, but why? Why did I feel soothed by such a thought? So I crave his touch and strong arms to protect me so much? _

_Why do I crave his body, his touch, his pale, soft skin? I keep thinking about his silver hair, and tail. Ah, damn it, Shuichi, get over yourself. Hiei's the one to think about… Hiei. Stop! _

He looked around the cavern was fairly large, with a gaping hole in the front, to allow someone inside, no doubt. Silk and velvet pillows and blankets littered the entire floor of the den. Some items were cast aside while only a few were placed upon wooden… things. There was no other way to describe them. A human might call it a dresser, or nightstand. Shuichi thought otherwise.

Not thinking about the fact that nothing covered his nakedness, the redhead wandered over to a short hallway at the rear of the lit up cave. Candles were the only things that provided light, but they were scented, like a forest, or flowers, or the sweetest rose. Shuichi had trouble telling the difference or which one. He thought it could be because they all had a different scent that Yoko liked and like confounding others. Or he couldn't choose a theme and decided on all three or four or, however many. Shuichi couldn't sort out the lingering scents, for he was no longer Yoko, or apart of Yoko.

Does he even care about me? He's selfish. I don't think he does. He's not quite like Hiei, who hates humans. Yoko likes to tease humans, and toy with their simple minds and hearts and emotions. This also meant seducing them too. What Yoko wouldn't give for decent sex mE: had to edit out what I originally said. Sawie! Don't want my mom reading it and getting mad. But he wasn't going to get it, because that was all he wanted. He could only get something of that value through love, or desire. _No, Yoko's right again. He can achieve such a thing through great lust. Disgusting! _Shuichi snorted in irritation.

He peered through the hallway into a room that took his breath away and stepped into it. Light illuminated the room with candles, with one distinct scent. Roses. Shuichi practically melted in the smell. He sighed softly. In the center was a pool, only two feet deep, it was just meant for loitering, but still, it was breathtaking. Millions of rose petals floated atop the glassy water.

Shuichi got the feeling that the cave had been inhabited by more than one yoko over the years… centuries. Perhaps even other types of demons had lived inside. _All of them, or perhaps the majority, being who they are, probably mated here, too. _

On the outside of the pool, placed so neatly, were artifacts that a human could only dream of, and yet, could not place a distinct name on. This baffled Shuichi, he didn't know the name, nor had the slightest idea as to what it/they could be, of the things that were piled around the room.

He felt a hand squeeze his right buttock. He gasped and stiffened. "Enchanting isn't it, Shuichi-_chan_? My favorite place to be alone." _Yeah right, like you're ever alone. Maybe in some kind of fantasy. Maybe that's what Yoko lives in, a fantasy. _

Shuichi twisted around turning a brilliant shade of crimson when he realized his nudity. He licked his lips and tried to cover himself. "Now don't act like that, my pet. You look cute that way. Besides, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We're both male."

"Yeah," Shuichi hissed, "But you like to have sex with males and you're harassing me. I bet that's what you did with all the others." Yoko chuckled and raised a silvery brow.

"Others? Shu-chan, the others fell into my bed not the other way around. If I want a good fk, I don't need to go hunting for it like you pathetic human males seem to need to. I have females and males lining up for number outside my caves, tents, and campsites. Although, once I had a preferable favorite male I did every other night and a favorite female I did every other night. Unless, of course, I wanted the other gender. Then, obviously, I would get what I wanted, but the other would suffer because, 'I wasn't good enough for him or her.' Geez! Besides, it was usually the woman who 'suffered'."

Shuichi remained silent. What would become of arguing with him? Suddenly the light hit Yoko's silver hair, making it shine just so, and causing his skin to become beautifully pale and smooth. Shuichi's cheeks burned and his heart fluttered. _Why do I feel this way when I'm near him? _

He tried to hide it behind his red locks, but failed. Yoko saw it and smirked. "Lusting after me like all my sex- followers, hm?" He wrapped strong slender arms around Shuichi's torso, including his arms. Color drained from his face, but he liked feeling like this and he liked the "protectiveness" of Yoko's arms and their warmth. Shuichi sighed.

"No. I hate you. Besides I would never _lust_ after anyone. I would _love _after someone. Demons only understand lust. That's pathetic. You're all pathetic!" Out of nowhere a hand came out and Shuichi suddenly found himself on the floor whimpering.

"Don't you dare say that again! I would suggest keeping a reign on that filthy, yet delicious tongue of yours… Before I rip it out!" Yoko turned on his heel and stormed out of the cave.

_He's angry. I don't know whether to be happy or afraid. _Shuichi shook. The fear settled in and so did shock. _I may never get away from him. What is he uses me and then gets bored? I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life. No, I'd be dead. The other demons know I'm here and they're probably waiting to torture me, kill me, fk me, or make me a slave. Which, of course would include all of the above. _Shuichi sighed again. _Will I ever see Hiei again? Oh, I hope so. Please Hiei, come find me. Help me!_

Hiei found himself on the west side of Makai. He knew that he needed to figure out the most likely place Kurama would go. Where would Yoko tell him to go? mE: hey, he has no idea, I don't think, that Shuichi and Yoko have split. The west side was most common for fights, raids, and murders. Not the most likely place a fox would go with a human; to every one else's eyes: a half-demon. The south side was known for being warm, and for its large oasis and warm springs. But it was often really busy. The fox wouldn't want people to know that he was back just yet. He would want a grand entrance, if you could call it that. Ok, the north side was known for its coldness and snow and many other cold entertaining things. Plants don't usually make an appearance there.

So the final place was the east side, which was known for its lush forests and grand waterfalls. Not to mention all the hot springs and old caves many could find treasures in.

Hiei followed the east "trail". But one could hardly call it that. A demon's idea of a trail was like a road of entertainment and busybodies. Many had fights for a champion, which Hiei had once entered and then decided never to do it again, even though he won. There were also things for sale. If you had anything of human value, any thing human, you would get a big trade for something like that.

One thing Hiei noticed, which he hadn't really thought about before, was money, or the lack of. Makai didn't use money. Makai had trades for anything of value. mE: like the very old, guys, picture it! lol The Ningenkai however, had money, green paper stuff, supposedly of some value, coming out of their ears. Hiei couldn't understand why the damned stuff just didn't grow on trees if it was that important. Because, Kurama had once said that all essential things in life, things you need, come from trees. If that was true then that means money should off it too, right? Or was the fox lying? Hiei wouldn't put it pass him to do so, yet Kurama had confided much in Hiei. They were friends. Kurama wouldn't lie knowing that would he? But of course Yoko did. He always did. Perhaps Kurama had attained some of Yoko's instincts.

Hiei dodged the throng of bodies, they smelled rotten and looked horrible. He wove himself expertly through the crowd of demons, reminding himself that this was why he never took main city roads.

It would take him at least a day to get to the east side. _I'm coming, Kurama!_ He secretly hoped Kurama was all right and that nothing bad happened to him.

Shuichi enjoyed the panoramic view of the lime forest. The sun was beginning to set, the skies were heavenly, and the air held a gentle refreshing breeze. There wasn't anything like this in any of the three worlds.

Still, he was unsettled. Yoko still hadn't returned since he had left earlier during their "argument", which of course resulted in Yoko being the victor. _Why am I worried? Yoko can take care of himself. _But then again, he wasn't worried about Yoko's safety. He was worried about his own. _I hardly believe he'll still be angry when he comes back. But still… _he felt unsettled. _Maybe I should go find him and apologize. I shouldn't have insulted his race. Even I know it's wrong and it's way beneath me. Of course he'd be angry. I would too, but not when Hiei says it. For some reason it's very cute. _He laughed silently. Then he became serious. _Yoko knows I won't leave, even if I wanted to. I have nowhere else to go. I'm dependant on him right now. As sick as it sounds... _

He stood up slowly, brushing off the dirt from his blue tunic and pants. Yoko had gone out of his way to get a size that would fit a human's thin waist. He had also gone out of his way to find his clothing to wear and not make him so conspicuous. Yoko wanted as little demons as possible staring at his "beloved human". Still, Shuichi was grateful.

_I hope he hasn't gone too far. _He couldn't believe he actually wanted to find the silver yoko. Shuichi searched for him near trees and bushes but he was nowhere to be found. Yoko wouldn't go near the mountain, Shuichi knew that. It was too far, and too many demons had campsites near the base of it.

_Where would a fox go to be unnoticed and to cool down. _Shuichi trudged along. Millions of trees surrounded him. If he gazed up to see the tree tops and spun in a circle he would get dizzy.

Suddenly Shuichi heard a roaring in the distance. But not just any roaring; it sounded like rushing water crashing to rocks or just more water below it. Shuichi followed the sound. As he got closer he began to feel light headed and sway. Several steps closer and his sense clouded and readjusted. One… Two… Three more steps and he began to fall into a loving trance that seemed to place a thin cotton-like blanket over his mind, and caress him gently like morning, soft breeze, embracing him.

He spotted an unsuspected silver fox and stepped toward him, quietly. Yoko caught his scent and swiftly turned, growling, "What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to look at you." Shuichi couldn't recall why the beautiful fox was angry with him. His brows furrowed in concentrating, trying to remember. But every time he grasped at a memory it would slip through his fingers. "My pet, should obey me or I'll have to get rid of it." _He's so angry. I wish I could help him, but how? _"I told you to leave." Shuichi didn't know what to do, how to react, or what to say. Yoko barred his teeth and snarled. Shuichi blanched and recoiled.

Yoko smirked. "It's this waterfall. It clouds weaker minds and makes people lose their judgment. Or not appear to notice it." _Soon, my pretty red-headed human, will fall completely under the waterfall's spell. Soon, soon. _Although the silver fox though "lustful" thoughts he was still too angry to care.

SAWIE TO LEAVE YOU HANGING THERE! But all will be revealed in time. This story's getting really long and it's time I probably should CHANGE THE SUMMARY…. Should I? I don't know, it lead from suicide to loving/lusting after a silver fox and a "black- mooded" Hiei. Adorable!

Well what will happen next? (still follow the summary at top) Will Shuichi fall completely under the enchanted waterfall's spell and into Yoko's strong, gorgeous arms? Or will he will come to his senses? What unsuspecting, unfaithful things lie ahead? Where's Hiei? Will he find them in time to will something dreadful happen? Keep reading to find out.


	22. Chapter 22: Gathering RosesHiei ensnared

I'm not going to keep up with the summaries anymore. It's too hard, but I will leave you a summary at the end of each chap, okies? Okay, we left off with Shuichi and the waterfall, right? And an angry fox. And where's Hiei? Let's see what's next…. Will Shuichi's life ever be normal again?

Chapter 22: Gathering Roses: Jaganshi ensnared!

Yoko shifted his tunic and turned away from the redhead, completely unflustered by the human's actions. But he could not deny that Shuichi was vulnerable. But Yoko's goal was to "capture" the teenager, but not by force. He wanted Shuichi to come to him first. Then Shuichi will see who is _really _lustful.

Yoko was sure that Shuichi liked him, perhaps more for his beauty. He would often catch the pretty boy's eyes on him, scrutinizing his body. Then Shuichi would turn away with blazing cheeks. Yoko chuckled, _Of course he would. _

Still, it didn't change the fact that Yoko was still angry. _How dare he insult me like that? I am Yoko Kurama, the infamous thief of Makai. Yet, Shuichi's boldness and strong will stands before me, like an obstacle. But I know he has feelings for Hiei. He forgets that I had been tucked away in the depths of his mind for sixteen years. When those feelings began to stir inside him. He would be there the nights Shuichi's hormones would get out of control and he would need to be "alone", to take care himself. Yet, he's ignorant of those times. _

Shuichi stepped closer to the silver fox. _I don't understand. Why's he angry? What can I do to make him happy again? _"My fox… You… you are the love of my life. Please accept my apology. Please forgive me." He fell to his knees, his hands folded on his chest. Yoko glanced at him, partially shocked, but it _was_ to be expected. The waterfall was taking its toll on his weaker mind. "I am but a humble servant, slaving, fawning, over your more powerful beauty." Yoko turned to look at him, crossing his legs on the ground where he sat. His eyes were slightly hazed over. The waterfall's spell.

Yoko inspected him. He looked like a little boy who'd fallen head over heels for someone more than twice his age. Shuichi's breathing could be heard several feet away. His chest rose and fell more rapidly than normal, but not by much. His pale hands began tugging at his blue tunic. Yoko, amused, watched the human trying to undo his own clothing.

He leaned against a tree a few feet away from the bewildered redhead. The left shoulder of Shuichi's tunic hung loosely down his arm. He looked up, with big eyes, at the taller demon. Slowly he crawled over to him.

------------------------

Hiei's POV:

Hiei pulled the white bandana from his Jagan eye. The purple eye opened. _I must find Kurama. Where is he? _His jagan showed him the most surprising, unusually thing Hiei had ever seen. Yoko Kurama _and _Shuichi Minamino. Shuichi was just sitting there in front of Yoko as Yoko eyed him with great interest. mE: this is back when Shuichi fell on his knees telling Yoko what a slave he was for the beautiful fox. I didn't want to stop it back there when Shuichi was professing… whatever it was he was professing:p:), lol.

Is Yoko toying with him?

Normal POV:

Their surroundings revealed that they were in the west, near many waterfalls and trees. A place Hiei rarely went to. Only if Mukuro had given him a mission near that area would Hiei ever go to that region. It didn't interest him, and he would surely find trouble with bandits and thieves there. Rumor had it that Yoko Kurama used to 'rule' that area. oO: I think I all ready mentioned this: sawie!

Hiei gaped. They must have split when he… they… Yoko… whoever, entered Makai through the portal. I have to get Shuichi out of here, and back where he belongs.

Shuichi crawled into Yoko's lap. "Please forgive whatever I did to upset you." He whispered. "I'm sorry." Yoko raised a brow. Shuichi gave him a heart-throbbing smile. Yoko thought that his heart actually stopped for longer than it should have. He gasped and coughed to catch his breath. Shuichi came up and lied his head upon Yoko's left breast.

()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (they're not zero's!-pouting)

Hiei rushed through trees and rivers. He was still only half-way there. _I'm coming! Hold on. _

…………………………….

Shuichi raised his head and kissed Yoko's collarbone and neck. Yoko realized he had stopped breathing. He felt Shuichi parting his white tunic. Yoko licked his lips. He had never felt like this, not since Kuronue anyway. His mood began to blacken thinking of his dead partner, his dead lover. Shuichi managed to pull Yoko's tunic completely away during Yoko's reminiscence. Yoko's eyes widened. _What is wrong with me? _He scolded himself.

Shuichi mouth enveloped Yoko's chest, kissing, licking, swirling his tongue of the strong firm contours of his torso.

……………………………

Hiei entered the western region. _Five more minutes, Kurama, five more minutes. _mE: he's thinking about Shuichi, but he's always called him Kurama…

Shuichi ran his lips and tongue over Yoko's nipples, caressing them, sucking softly. Yoko released a moan and scolded himself for it. _I might as well give in. It shouldn't be this hard. I can either… Oh….. shove him… ahn... away, or… give in to this… treatment… no….. oh!... this…. Pleasure! _

Yoko gave in as Shuichi came again to kiss his neck, but instead met with the gorgeous yoko's lips. Yoko deepened the kiss. This time it was Shuichi's turn to gasp and moan. Shuichi's blush was undeniable, unforgettable. Yoko moved to help Shuichi from the weight, the burden, of his navy tunic and pants.

Hiei jumped from tree to tree, almost there. 3 minutes more….

Free of the burden of his clothes, Shuichi helped Yoko from his. They kissed deeply, passionately.

Hiei saw a waterfall up a head with his enhanced vision. 2 more minutes….

Yoko helped Shuichi down on the soft grass, running his hands along his body, Shuichi's red cheeks and soft begging lips, completed the look. He helped Shuichi into position, on his back. Kissing his belly and running a hand through the silky red locks framing that pretty face. He kissed Shuichi's lips once more. Then got into position.

Dodging a tree and jumping over a branch on the ground, Hiei rushed forward. 1 more minute….

Yoko smiled. Just like the old days.

30 seconds….

Yoko licked his lips and bucked his hips forward.

There….

Hiei gaped with wide eyes at the scene before him. How could this happen? Yoko smirked at Hiei, whom Shuichi didn't even know was there, as he thrust in and out, in and out. He witnessed Shuichi coming and Yoko's as well. In a flash he was gone.

Yoko saw a black blur and turned his attention to a dressed, exhausted Shuichi. Yoko had no need to get clothed again. He always thought that modesty, being the demon realm where modesty didn't really matter, was a burden. He lied his body next to the redhead's, who was inevitably sleeping.

Yoko smirked and chuckled. No need to wait anymore.

…………………….

Shuichi's eyes fluttered. He felt exhausted, but why? He realized he was back inside the cave, lying, fully clothed he might add, on the floor on a thick soft red confetti-like print blanket. _Yoko must've brought me back here. What happened? I remember going out to search for him but then everything went blank. I feel like something horrible happened. _

………………………………..

Hiei's POV:

Yoko looked evil, wicked, when he saw me. He looked at Shuichi possessively. Why? Why did this happen? Why do I feel unhappy, utterly defeated, and really… upset.

I feel trapped, like I have played a game the fox specifically set up for me to fail, toyed with me. He must've known I was coming. He must've!

Shuichi looked very… content with the fox. Maybe he doesn't need me. If he's so satisfied then I shouldn't waste my time. I should just leave. He can stay here. But his family needs him. He's a human. His mother and step father are upset and worried about him. He needs to go home.

But, then, there's something else bothering me. When he saw them they were in front of the Iki Bakufu- the Spirit Waterfall. It controls weaker minds. No wonder Shuichi had been acting strange. But then, who wouldn't for a sexy silver yoko.

What should I do?

…………………………

Okay so the waterfall won? In your opinion was it a win or a loss? If yur asking for my opinion, I'm gonna go with both. A loss for Hiei, and Shuichi:

Shuichi wanted to be with Hiei for the rest of his life

Hiei likes Shuichi and feels like he just lost him and a friend

Because Hiei and Shuichi had been friends fro a long time.

A win for Yoko, and Shuichi:

Yoko got what he wanted

Shuichi secretly wanted to touch Yoko in a certain way, and he got it, but not under the circumstances he would've liked.

Iki Bakufu: Spirit Waterfall- I don't think it's a perfect translation. Btu I did the best I could with what I have to work with. Considering the fact that I'm not Japanese.

SO IF YOU HAVE A BETTER TRANLATION PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT! Thankies…

! Okay, so Shuichi doesn't remember what he did. I'd say a 9 out of 10 Yoko will lie about it or not say anything. What do you think? Hiei feels like he's suffered a great loss. What would you expect? He saved Kurama from jumping off a cliff to his death and now he feels he's been stabbed in the back. I would too. So what will Hiei decide to do? Will he leave Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino in the demon world. Or no matter what, will he be determined to take Shuichi home where he's needed and wanted. Besides Shuichi's behind in school, he needs to go back. He's failing and his mother and step-father are none to happy about it. On the other hand, what will Yoko do? He's concerned about Hiei? But why? For all the wrong reasons, except for one. !

BUH BYE!


	23. Secrets Revealed Shuichi ensnared!

Chapter 23: Secrets Revealed…

SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOONG!!!! I got into A LOT of TRUBBLE….. 

HI GUYS! Okay, so we finished the waterfall chaps, now we're going into the important stuff. School's almost over in the Human World, and Shuichi is failing! His mother and almost-stepfather are certain he is still depressed, but are unsure whether or not he's runaway or was kidnapped. [what would u call it? lol Hiei has left the Demon World and is now back in the Human World.

Chap 23: Secrets Revealed… and Sitting on Death row! Shuichi Ensnared!

(A Death revealed in this chap!)

The darkness of the cave blurred the limited vision of his green orbs. He found it utterly strange that he had no memory whatsoever of what happened after chasing Yoko through the woods. He knew that Yoko was wearing an odd navy tunic when he usually stuck to slight, pale colors that brought out the natural beauty of his skin tone. He knew that there was water, the water that had entranced him so and it seemed that he'd been so lulled by, not the deafening roar expected of a gushing waterfall, but a soft lullaby, a humming that was out of place. He knew he himself had been garbed, by Yoko specifically, in darker colors, or so Shuichi thought, but somehow he seemed to have sullied himself and couldn't remember why. There wasn't even a speck on his clothes, but he felt that he had… he had to have… He'd never felt so drained of energy before, and he knew that there was only one thing that could make a male so exhausted after a seeming memory loss. What had happened?

He knew one thing more…. Hiei had been there. He wasn't sure how he knew but he _felt_ it. He'd practically grown up with Hiei, so he knew the sense of his presence.

Shuichi knew he had to get away from the fox, but how to do it without raising Yoko's suspicions. _I have to be tactful. _Shuichi slid out from his blankets and found himself weaker than he thought. As he stood his legs nearly folded beneath him. They felt like goo on stilts. He groaned. What had Yoko done to him.

"You shouldn't move, Shu- chan. My Pet is not nearly strong enough to fight back the effects of the Iki Bakufu. You're human no less." Shuichi jerked his head toward the mouth of the cave to find the kitsune lounging on his belly atop his comfortable bed of velvet and silken pillows, blankets, and sheets. A soft, cream-colored sheet, Shuichi guessed it as silk as well, covered Yoko to the low waist, and revealed a pale thigh on the side. Shuichi expected he was naked beneath the bedding. Shuichi licked his lips, uncertain and not sure why. But what disturbed him more was that he was uncomfortable.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded. Yoko must have caught the weaker's resolve for his reply was scant, almost lazy.

"Hmm… nothing you didn't feel like doing yourself." Yoko seemed content to be evasive, as if he'd won something. Suddenly Shuichi stiffened. Their bargain! It was never said quite allowed. He groaned. But it was definitely there, a competition. He knew Yoko would get the better of him, he would win, but he had to try anyway.

"Yo… ko…" Shuichi stumbled a couple feet toward the lazy, impartial fox. "Yoko…" He whispered. "You didn't…. Please…. Tell me…." Yoko turned onto his back and stared up at the cavern ceiling. The silken sheet sliding slightly from his body.

"Tell you what? How lustfully unbuttoned and removed by clothes? How you called my name? Kissed me in every place possible, top to bottom, and in circles? How you used that velvety wet tongue of yours to get what you wanted?" Yoko bit his thumb seductively, but malevolently as well. Shuichi gasped, fear coming into his eyes. "How you cried out my name at the peak of your lustful fantasies? How you stripped in front of me… How creamy your skin is and soft it is against mine, but oh so fragile, being human flesh after all? How… you came with a stream of white flowing from the tip of your manhood?" Yoko's golden gems glinted with horrid, impish intent.

Shuichi's lips trembled. _So it's true. I have failed. I have lost. Everything. I left Hiei, pushed him away when he wanted to help. I ran away when I was afraid. Engaged in activities that should have been kept safely locked away for the perfect person. Instead I have been ensnared, spelled by a-a… beast! _

Shuichi's knees gave way and he knew he'd been wrong from the beginning. He'd been a selfish child, afraid to except change. "You're a monster…" Shuichi murmured under his breath. Yoko's head twisted around, eyes wide, eyebrows narrowed.

"A what?!" He exclaimed evilly. Shuichi shook his head. He was a prisoner of Yoko's intentions, trapped in a cage of despair and realization of his own doings.

"MONSTER! That's all you are! All you have been and all you ever will be! You take control of people's emotions and use them against their will for your own selfish purposes. You twist everything so that all one can see is the negative or promiscuous, provocative ways. You're bawdy ways are horrible. You may have a perfect body but I am not fooled but your black, ashen soul. You're a demon, a monster, a fking bitch!"

The back of Yoko's pale hand connected with the side of Shuichi's beautiful face. Shuichi lied, sprawled on his side on the cave floor, gasping, weeping. He was afraid of Yoko, yet attracted to him at the same time. They are the colliding pair. A match up pulled together by the strings of destiny. A relationship that could only thrive if one succumbed to the other. Shuichi knew that Yoko wouldn't be so bad if he would relax the protectiveness, the temper, and the all- controlling ways of his whimsical philosophy.

But then what of Hiei? The on that had stood by his side through thick and thin, especially thick, and was still there. Hiei probably wanted nothing to do with him now. Hiei could be pushed, but only so far. You can only kick a dog so many times before it won't come around anymore, no matter how loyal. _Hiei is probably fed up with me. I can never seem to make up my mind. I don't know what I want. Who I want…. _Shuichi and Hiei are the attracted pair. A relationship able to thrive through even the toughest of storms, but may blow up over something so trivial, or by mistrust and suspicions, not by solid proof. A miscommunication, in other words. Which seemed to be happening at that moment, but Shuichi was unaware of it. He saw only a one-sided event.

Yoko's smooth, cold voice brought Shuichi back from his revelations. "Don't you see, Shuichi? You love Naynoku, but you are afraid of change. It isn't me that has shaped your fate, but you who decided to run from it. To go on a wild, crazy, of so wild adventure with an ever changing, adventurous, selfish fox who apparently cares only for himself. Shuichi, it is your fault that you ran away, not mine. You're fault that you're relationship with you're beloved pal, Hiei. You trapped yourself with your own thoughts and feelings because you felt overwhelmed. You did not think about your future only that you wanted an easy way out. So you tried to take your own life, several times. You harmed that only body you have; tattooing it with scars that you will have all your life. You decided to come with me, risking your chances of survival, your virginity, and everything you hold dear. Don't you see? By walking away from the Human Realm, you walked away from your own people! The people who loved you most, but you did not wish to see it! You wished only to see what you wanted to see! Me a monster! Who is the one who ensnared who?" Yoko was practically rolling on the floor with mimicking laughter.

Shuichi's gaze remained rested on the hard stone floor below his heavy body. Yoko was right. "You."

Hiei flitted form tree to tree. Human Realm, Demon World. Human Realm, Demon World. Hiei had been back and forth from one to the other enough times he could not count anymore. Hiei was really getting on Koenma's nerves.

_I should just leave Kurama there to rot away in the Demon World with that conniving fox. _Hiei stopped to rest on a tree branch in between the worlds. _After all, he betrayed me. _Jealousy?! _No! I couldn't be jealous of a human. It's laughable that he's managed to survive in D. world, let alone under Yoko's chasing, luring eyes. They worked on me once, but not anymore. Never again. I learned enough then not to be foolish. Yoko cares for no one. Even if he did like Shuichi Yoko was not capable of love, was he? _

_Kurama deserves what he gets. And it's not me. Though I think I have made it quite clear. I thought he…. It doesn't matter. Apparently I thought wrong. But…._

_Kurama was always there for me when I was in trouble, wounded, bored, lazy, angry. The list could go on forever. Still, he remained there by my side, his faith never wavering, or more like his loyalty to our friendship. I need to be there for him. _

_I'm bringing him home._

And with that Hiei stood, and turned on his heel togo chase after his beloved once more so that the redhead not make the wrong decision.

[kind of short Hiei's POV is aint it? o-O

Yoko was in the middle of a luxurious bath, Shuichi across from him in the large bowl shaped hot tub[mE: recall one of the chaps where it talks about the weird bath levels, when he sensed a strong presence, a fierce determination. He knew who it was. And if his calculations were correct, the short one would be among them in about a half hour. Until then, playing with Shuichi could be a good idea, but a tricky one. Shuichi seemed to have gone on instant lock down. His eyes remained distant, almost… dead, Yoko hated to admit. He hadn't expected Shuichi to react so violently, but then again he himself could have reigned in his temper. After all, he _was_ dealing with a human body. Anything human was utterly fragile.

If the kitsune hadn't pushed him, metaphorically, and then physically picked him up and carried him over to the baths, Shuichi's locks would have remained a dusty red, no longer fiery, and passionate, but rusted and dying, like a wilted flower. Shuichi's eyes remained unfocused, sometimes, inconsistently, his eyes would focus on one particular thing that seemed to fascinate him, like the blue butterfly that flew under his nose and away into the day. His skin remained pale, and cold as if he'd turned into a spirit.

Yoko sighed, got up, dried himself off, and dressed himself. He applied the same ritual to the human, who gave no sign of life, or recognition that anything out of the ordinary was happening. Yoko had dressed him in a thick, soft cotton-like tunic and pants the color of a gentle hue of green.

In the cave, about ten minutes later, Yoko caught Shuichi shivering. It had been like this since the day before yesterday, when he'd lain before Shuichi that gory details of a firm truth, that Shuichi didn't want to hear. But Yoko's inner instinct told him that Shuichi was thinking of something more. Not just his virginity, or that backhand, or even the horrible truth. Some more. Something with a longer lasting, futuristic hold. A decision to make. Hmm.

Yoko sighed softly, and dropped to his knees behind Shuichi quietly. He wrapped his arms smoothly around Shuichi' s frail, human body, Yoko didn't mind this body in fact. He blew gently in his ear and whispered softly, "I will always be here. Not like the wind."

Shuichi shuddered. Yoko held his breath: a response! Finally! "Kurama…" He pulled away to look at the fox. Shuichi noticed a glimpse of, before something bigger caught his eye, that the kitsune's eyes were warm and gentle, like how you would look at your lover or mate. But something black caught his sight at the edge of his vision. "Hiei!" His enthusiasm grew, light came back into his eyes. And the Yoko knew that Shuichi had made his decision.

Shuichi clasped onto Hiei like a clip and Hiei, in return, embraced the human boy. Shuichi looked into Hiei's almond- shaped eyes and mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."

Hiei's eyes softened and he knew that he'd beaten the fox at something finally. "It's okay. I'll follow you anywhere." Shuichi gazed up at Hiei and then buried his face in Hiei's muscles chest.

"Hiei…." Hiei only held him tighter.

"It's okay, _he _won't hurt you anymore." Hiei bared his fangs and gave a low growl from deep within his torso.

Shuichi only shook his head.

hehehehehehe…. :)

The next chap is going to be the last!!!! Im so evil!!! But there may be a sequel cuz this story is getting way too long. But there will definitely be an ending to this story. But another beginning in the sequel. Can't guarantee it, but I'll see how the reviews turn out, k?

In the next chap we'll c what Shuichi's big plan is, his conclusion, how he feels about Yoko and Hiei. Hiei's idea. And the exciting conclusion…. Who do YOUwant Shuichi to choose, where do YOU want him live? Review for me k?


	24. Chap 24: A Broken Heart

Ok, the final chapter is here… sorry but the story was getting too long. I hope to create a sequel but I'm not sure. It depends on reviews and if I can come up with an interesting plot and not something random like this. Although random is not necessarily bad. SO HERE IT IS!! ENJOY!! Keep it up, ne?

Chap 24: A Broken Heart

As Hiei held Shuichi close Shuichi felt as though it had been a century since he'd seen him. And, really, it had been. Shuichi had not seen Hiei through clear eyes in years due to his depression. Hiei had been there for him through everything forever. Hiei's red eyes lingered on Shuichi's flaming red hair, though rusted in a way. _He's troubled, but why? _There was one problem Shuichi had with Hiei and Yoko. Hiei had been there. Yoko had chosen to take action and deal with the problem.

"Shuichi, we need to talk." He glanced at Yoko, lofty and off-hand as usual. "Alone." Yoko shrugged.

"Take him." With that Yoko was gone, flitting through the trees, solo. _I know what he'll say. Hn. I'm no idiot. _

Shuichi turned away from Hiei to sit on his make- shift bed designed with a silky, yet cotton-like substance in dark blues, reds, and greens. Hiei observed how Shuichi sat on the seemingly soft bed with legs to one side, hugging the blankets to his chest. He didn't seem like he wanted saving, more like… Comfortable. Was Shuichi really able to break Yoko? Or did Yoko have such a tight chain on him he dared not do anything else? But then, the red-haired beauty showed no signed of fear, rejection, yes, but no trace of fear.

"What's wrong, Hiei? You look confused." Shuichi smiled a little uneasy. Hiei's brows knitted. Comfortable in the most terrible of realms inside the cavern of a thief, murder, and seducer, but uneasy talking to an old friend?

"You need to come home. You're failing school. You're parents are worried. Shiori's crying everyday afraid that you were kidnapped, or worse that you killed yourself!" Shuichi jerked upright.

"What?" He breathed. "Why?" Hiei's jaw clenched.

"You can't honestly tell me that! After cutting yourself? After trying to commit suicide? After weeping everyday? Running away? Fighting with Naynoku- sama? What is she supposed to think? And Naynoku- sama, what is he supposed to think now that you have not only hurt your own mother by not realizing it, but hurt him as well?"

Shuichi looked away seeming to study the cracks on the wall intently. His mother was crying? She thought him dead? _Look at the mess I've made. I… can't… No! I can. Yoko said…. _His revelations came to an abrupt halt. 'Yoko said'?! Since when…

"You need to go back with me. Let everyone know you're all right." Hiei demanded, his eyes intently gazing and observing Shuichi's pale face.

"You can't tell me what to do. You can't tell me how to live and what decisions to make." Shuichi stood and started to walk away.

Hiei's eyes widened and narrowed, not sure whether to feel surprised at his tone or angry that he was fighting what used to be such an easy decision to make for him. For the better good. That was always Shuichi's philosophy. "Look what he's done to you, Shuichi. You've fallen into the deepest pits of darkness and now your heart is turning cold, against the ones you used to love!" Shuichi stopped. Where was he going anyway? Was this true? It _was_ true that he had changed and hardened, but Yoko had done that to him. Made him stronger, able to survive and make logical decisions. "Listen to me, now!" Shuichi spun on his heel to face Hiei.

But what did _you_ do about the damn problem!" Shuichi's voice cut in and his eyes burned with fury. "What do you really know about my problems and how to solve them. As far as I can see you never once helped."

"Your pride would not have allowed it."

"Yoko was able…"

"Because Yoko is persistent and pushy. He doesn't care as far as I can see. He's a manipulative rat that hides out and cuts the people down he hates or finds boring. Is that the kind of person you want to live with? The kind of person who lets someone like that live?" Hiei came up, placed a hand on the human's shoulder. "You're wrong. I came to help. People need you back where you belong."

"How do you know where I belong? How do you know it isn't here?" Shuichi said quietly.

Hiei kept Shuichi's eyes riveted to his, steadying him with just those shining orbs. "You have no one who loves you here. No purpose here. How are you able to make a living here? What school to go to? A career? A family?" Hiei breathed and Shuichi remained stiff. "Listen to me." He murmured. "Send that monster back to Hell. You know how." With that Hiei let his hand slip and let his feet carry him swiftly into the woods. He would be back, Shuichi knew it too. Hiei knew he had to give Yoko a chance, though not a very strong chance. Hiei felt good about his arguments. Though, Yoko was known for being cunning and swift on his feet. He could think ahead and when he did, it was ten steps ahead and not one.

Shuichi found himself on his knees on the cold stone floor of Yoko's cave, shocked and confused. _Send that monster back to Hell…_ He had said. Shuichi sighed. _What am I going to do? _

He felt the presence of another and turned to find a strong, pretty fox lingering I the doorway to Yoko's private bath [recall from earlier chaps that Yoko had his own room with a shallow pool specifically made for bathing and soaking in…? oO I can't believe _I_ remembered that…. Yoko constantly surprised Shuichi. To get to the bath, Yoko would have had to pass him to get there and thus, pass Hiei.

Yoko, not ashamed of his flesh, stood there marvelously in the doorway clothed in nothing but his pale, soft skin and silken, gentle tresses, but cautious golden eyes. Shuichi, lost looked to Yoko for help, but somehow knew that Yoko would no longer help him until a decision was made, one that Yoko would have no control over. The red-head stood, parted his tunic and loosed his slacks. He let them slide softly to the floor, revealing everything. Yoko lounged sexily against the wall, his shoulder against it, but his hip sticking out, showing a surprising amount of curve.

Shuichi suddenly felt like cuddling that curvaceous body. But he held back. Was his relationship with Yoko a lustful one or a true one? "Come here." A commanding voice called. Shuichi, drawn to the voice dripping with something like honey, followed into the concealed room with the rectangular pool. He found Yoko all ready there, waiting. Shuichi slid a foot into the water and found it surprisingly warm, but not hot. Yoko slid an arm around Shuichi to hold him close.

Shuichi knew that he knew a side of Yoko nobody else saw, not because it wasn't there, but because they chose not to see it. They chose to see only a conniving thief, a sex god, stubborn and manipulative. But that's not what Shuichi saw.

"Tell me, Shu- chan." Yoko whispered.

"Huh?" He looked up at the silver kitsune.

"What did he say?" Yoko's disinterested tone worried Shuichi, yet it did not fool him. He knew Yoko cared.

Shuichi's green gems met Yoko's for an instant and the warmth that rushed down his spine made him shiver. Yoko, still poised, mysterious as ever, graceful, grand, let it all down for a split moment in time to show a softer side. But not for long. He was still more dangerous, sexy, and gorgeous than anything Shuichi had ever experienced in his human life. Not even in, he hated to admit that he had spared a glance or two, porn.

Yoko sat reclined against the edge of the pool, breathtaking. His long slim body, slightly muscled but overmuch so, oh so pale, his lips oh so red and luscious. The fox's knees were pulled up at a slight angle giving him a more elegant, flexible, lean look. His long silver hair splayed over onto the floor behind them and over his shoulder, dancing, swaying in the warm waters of the pool.

"He says you're a bad influence…." Shuichi mumbled. Before he knew it, Yoko had thrown his head back, chuckling.

"I am, my cute little kit-chan. The most dangerous, rebellious, and sexiest one of all. I'm bad." He moaned huskily. Shuichi blushed, unable to sift through his feelings and distinguish them. Yoko made him feel bad, made him feel elated, made him feel everything all at once: husky, hot, happy, exhilarated, never bored, bad, bad, bad. But there were other feelings, more appropriate: logical, more wise than before, confused, comfortable, yet not quite so.

Before realizing it, Shuichi had wrapped his arms around Yoko's neck and Yoko, in turn, embraced the human's waist. How could one person make him feel some many things at once? Yoko was truly a clever, bad artist indeed. Impish and devilish, yet he remained resigned at the moment and satisfied to gaze at the warm waters around them. The water in the pool was a milky hue; Shuichi noticed and glanced at the kitsune, gauging his reaction.

Yoko's fingers traced the lines of Shuichi's waist and hips, feeling the soft ridges of bone and flesh connect, in a way. He smelled his long fiery locks, gazed into the human's deep green eyes that sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sky. The fragrance of rose petals and carnations, used in bathing for shampoo and conditioner, lingered, entangled in Shu-chan's tresses. He chuckled.

"The pool is connected to a natural hot spring which, of course, means that there are natural minerals in the water. Needless to say, it hides everything, yet bares it all. Huh." Yoko brought Shuichi's body close to his own, buried his face in his long red hair and took a deep breath. He let his red lips brush against the base of Shuichi's neck, where it combined with the shoulder. "What else did he say?"

Shuichi breathed out, unaware that he'd been holding his breath, and took another deep breath to quell his hammering heartbeat, racing a million times a second. He intertwined his fingers around one of Yoko's long, slim hands. He remained still and quiet, yet trying to hold back the intense passion he felt for no apparent reason. _I cannot feel this way. He is a conniving, thieving, impish kitsune, and, on no level is he not dangerous. But, he has a softer side, but still content to play his mischievous nature out. Do I love Yoko? Or is it Hiei I desire? I'm so confused. Nothing makes sense to me. If Yoko and I were meant to be wouldn't we have been given separate bodies? But then again, it would have to be difficult, which is why we separated in the Demon Realm. But Hiei came all this way for me. He came all this way to help me, take me home to those who wait for me, who bared all the suffering because of my foolishness. But Yoko never complained about it being foolish as everybody else did. He saw passed everything, right to the very core of my troubles, even some of them I hadn't come to realize yet and others I did not wish to acknowledge. He revealed them and demanded that I face them and not coward and blame others. _

Particularly, Yoko himself. Such a selfish fox. Shuichi turned to look at the fox, his long silver tresses pooled, almost in short spirals, into the water. "Tell me." The kitsune whispered.

"He wants me to go back to my world and set things right. He wants me to annihilate you." Yoko grunted and shrugged as if he didn't care, though he knew what had to be done.

"Hiei's right. I'm the devil himself, but he has a lot to learn. You do have to face the others eventually, Kit- chan. One day you will have to make decisions on your own." Yoko stood, water sliding and dripping from his flesh and locks. Shuichi smiled slightly.

"I know but I'll always be able to talk them over with you for advice." Shuichi tilted his head to the side, watching the gorgeous creature.

Yoko shook his head. "This is it." He glanced at a candle lit in the hall area and pulled out two soft towels. He lied one on a stool by the pool, covered with velvet cushions, and used the other to dry himself off. Shuichi gasped quietly. Yoko had always never been ashamed of who he was or portrayed himself as, so of course he had no problem wearing clothing that covered little of his skin. But Shuichi had never seen, that he could remember, Yoko fully naked before, at least not so openly. This time it seemed different than the others. Shuichi did not feel like a captive. He felt free. "You haven't got much time. You must choose where you're going tonight. The portal will be closed for the next month under repair." Yoko chuckled with no hint of amusement but more for the hell of it, "The idiots in Spirit World need to cleanse it and make sure it doesn't weaken or attract 'bad things'."

Shuichi rolled onto his stomach in the shallow end of the pool. He felt the smooth rock beneath his belly. "What do you mean?" Shuichi's eyes widened.

"You are but a child in this world, a human. You're lucky your scent hasn't attracted demons from all over to rape you, burn you for amusement, torture in every way possible. This includes[but not limited to(my teacher's phrase: mE: o-O) whipping, water, electricity, blades, and other things that send shivers down your spine. Demons utterly _hate_ humans, how fowl the very air they breathe, how they kill each other because they simply do not like what they practice, guns, and how unsanitary they are, and very seldom do you find a beautiful human. It could not work with you here. I would protect you and I have the means to do so, but this is not your world."

"But…"

"I will not run away from _your _problems!!" Yoko sneered and disappeared, probably onto his bed. Stunned, Shuichi pulled himself from the pool, only to find traitor tears on his hands and cheeks. _So it comes down to pride and weakness. _

-------------

Hiei stared at Yoko from the mouth of Yoko's cavern. The moon was bright and full, but hidden behind thick gray clouds. Rain fell softly at first and then more harshly.

"I'm coming in." Hiei announced. Yoko neither acknowledged Hiei's presence nor did he care that he was there. Hiei searched for the fire-top, first with his eyes and then, upon not finding him, took a detour through Yoko's 'lovely' home.

He found the carrot- top wrapped in a blanket in the back of the cave, where he had made a makeshift sleeping pallet. "Kurama…" Hiei started softly.

"When are we leaving?" Shuichi asked suddenly, yet quietly. Hiei gave Shuichi a judging look and, after sighing quietly, spoke.

"As soon as you're ready." Hiei declared. _He's not happy. Something must have happened between him and Yoko. _Hiei knelt beside the human, his friend, and murmured, "Everything will be all right. We all run at some point. Whatever he said, don't worry about it." _He needs to recover from before, the shock of everything happening all at once. _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

When he noticed that the rain had let up a bit, Yoko went to find Hiei and Shuichi. He found Shuichi weeping into Hiei's damp cloaked, chest. He knew that they were leaving. _And so am I._

"The rain has stopped for now. You should leave."

Hiei judged Yoko's mood, trying to read his thoughts through his eyes, but was undoubtedly left at a dead end. Yoko was in one of those moods when he didn't want anybody reading him, which was all the time anyway.

Hiei knew that Yoko was not stupid, so he was just going to let them leave? He caught his gaze for an instant, and held it. And in that moment, Hiei knew that Yoko was not oblivious to everything. He _knew_ everything.

Shuichi followed Hiei outside and felt Yoko's presence closely behind him. "Kit-chan…" Shuichi dropped behind and slowed his pace to match Yoko's. "I am not coming with you." He placed a hand on Shuichi's cheek. "You will always be my lover." And he was gone.

Shuichi breathed and fell to his knees. _Wh-What was that? _

_-------_

_I know he loves me._

_-------_

Everything after that was pretty much a mystery to Shuichi. He went through his whole world in a daze. He remembered reaching the gate, the portal to the Spirit World and then to the human realm. But he remembered the blue butterfly at the baths. He felt like that butterfly with its wings clipped.

When he reached the Human World he felt something missing, a hole in his heart. Questioningly, he turned to Hiei and asked where Yoko was, but he already knew. Gone. When he passed through to the human realm Yoko's physical body vanished and his spirit, having gone through some of the changes in the barrier since their arrival to the Demon Realm, died.

Taking such news was not easy for Shuichi, but he could not afford to let it effect him now. He would greet his family, friends, teachers, strangers, and peers with a mask of security and well-being on his face, and a seal locking his heart.

3

Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Let me know! In case you were wondering, Shuichi did not choose Hiei even in his situation.

Another thing:

You may be confused as to how Yoko died.

After he came into the Demon Realm, the spirits of Yoko and Shuichi split, remember? Been a long time I know. Anyway, That happened because of flaws in the barrier Spirit World Officials put to keep higher demons out and all of that. During the duration of Shuichi's and Yoko's stay in the Demon Realm, the officials made a temporary fix in the barrier that would not allow A or S class demons to exit or enter. Because Yoko is A/S (I don't remember which one) he could not exit even as a spirit attached to a human body, BECAUSE IT WAS A TEMPORARY FIX!! That was why at the end of the story they were going to make it better so that such a thing would not.

So overall, Hiei killed Yoko by thinking, at first, that he had outwitted him. Hiei knew about the barrier. Hiei was allowed to enter (recall the Koenma was irritated with him in the last chap or two chaps ago for going back and forth) by Koenma's hand. Yoko had already figured everything out. He knew he was going to die but he wanted Shuichi to go back to his family and friends.

Keep it up, ne? HOPED u LIKED it!! that was the LAST chap! Tho I think I'm gonna make a sequel:

"Life after Trauma" or something. Email me yur ideas, ANY IDEAS at 


End file.
